Her Father's Daughter
by LupinFan227
Summary: [AU as of HBP] A week before returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley uncovers a dark family secret. Though she is heartbroken, she fights to reunite lose relatives. After all, nothing is ever truly gone. Is it?
1. The Census

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and my innate sense of twisting things to accommodate me.

* * *

The Census

Muggles in American took a census every ten years, so as to know how many and what kinds of people were living in the country. Having just returned from a meeting of the International Magical Convention, William Smithey, head of the International Magical Cooperation Department in the Ministry of Magic, decided that with the war coming to an end, a census of Britain's magical community should be taken. Minister Amelia Bones praised the idea and further approved the use of the Familial Identifying Spell.

Smithey surmised that using this spell would classify family groups and would help identify the unknown victims in St. Mungo's. The spell was actually quite simple. One drop of blood from each person would go into a cauldron. An incantation was spoken and if the samples in the cauldron matched, a white mist would appear. If the samples didn't match, a red mist appeared.

And so it began that in the summer, every wizarding family ventured to the Department of Mysteries to do the spell, after which, they would be registered with the Ministry.

* * *

The Weasleys had to wait until the very end of summer, just after their daughter Ginny celebrated her seventeenth birthday. It was on that day that she noticed her parents seemed nervous, anxious. Though there were still insurgent Death Eaters on the loose, the war was all but over. Harry had defeated Voldemort shortly before the end of his seventh year of school. Ginny had been instrumental in the Final Battle, and her parents had been quite fearful for her safety. Of course, being their only daughter and youngest child, they were very protective of her. 

But this nervousness seemed to stem from the census and spell-casting. Anytime anyone mentioned it, Molly's lips pursed, and Arthur hastily changed the subject. Ginny wondered why such a thing could be bothering her parents, but she always pushed it from her mind as quickly as it had come. She had bigger things to worry about, like her upcoming last year of school.

She could hardly believe she would actually have Hogwarts all to herself this year. For once, she'd be the sole Weasley there and wouldn't have to worry about any brothers "looking out for her." She hoped classes wouldn't be as tough, with the curriculum reverting back to standard N.E.W.T. level work, rather than the extra spells and charms they'd been learning during the course of the War. Ginny hoped that her new teachers would be as fun as the old ones, though she found it difficult to believe that she would enjoy anyone as much as Professor Flitwick for Charms. His death during the War had been a shock to everyone. He'd hurried his students to their dormitory, but he had been unable to find cover when a troupe of Death Eaters had swarmed around him in a corridor.

And, of course, there would be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ginny'd had a different one her entire school career. Kingsley had been great in her sixth year, but now that he and Tonks were married, he wanted to be closer to her with her pregnancy. Ginny and Hermione had been bridesmaids at their wedding, and both girls were thrilled that the Metamorphmagus and the tall, handsome Auror had fallen in love.

Ginny lay awake almost the entire night before the appointment at the Ministry contemplating how she wanted her last year of school to go. She wanted to make a name for herself, not just go down in history as the youngest sister of six brothers. She wanted to pass her exams with flying colors; she wanted to work with Professor Snape on a potion to heal brain damage. As she turned over and looked at her clock, which read 3:00 a.m., she realized that at that moment, all she wanted was sleep.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to sounds that were usually reserved for Christmas holidays. She could hear all six of her brothers downstairs, and she smiled to herself that they would all be together for a few days before she went back to school. She giggled, throwing on her robe, as she heard Molly arguing with Bill about his hair again.

However, when she walked into the kitchen, the broad smile on her face quickly faded as she instantly felt tension in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at her for a moment before Charlie smiled nervously at her and picked her up, twirling her in his trademark hug. Bill's arms surrounded her next, and to her, it seemed like he held her for just a moment longer than usual before passing her off to George.

Molly cleared her throat. "All right, boys," she said tersely. "That's enough. Everyone eat up, quickly. We've got to meet your father and Percy in a half hour."

Everyone sat and ate in near silence. Ginny's stomach knotted, and she could barely stomach the dry toast she picked from the plate. When everyone was finished, they all took turns Apparating to the Ministry, except for Molly and Ginny. Ginny hadn't yet taken her Apparition test, so she and Molly would Floo to the appointment.

Ginny started to step into the fireplace, but Molly pulled her back. She patted the back of her daughter's hand and looked into her eyes.

"Dad's going to do the spell with the boys," she explained. "And then we'll go. I thought while they were busy, you could take your Apparition test. It's all been arranged."

Ginny grinned at her mother. "That's brilliant, Mum," she squealed. "Thanks!"

Molly forced a smile before turning solemn. "I love you, my little girl," she said, her voice choking.

"I love you too, Mum," Ginny replied, oblivious to her mother's turmoil.

Taking a deep breath, they stepped into the Floo and shouted their destination.

* * *

By the time Molly and Ginny caught up with the Weasley men, Arthur and Ron were just exiting the testing room. 

"How'd you do on the test, Ginny?" Bill asked.

"Passed with flying colors," she said proudly. "Look, here's my license." She flashed the official looking card at her brothers, who all murmured their approval.

"Ready?" Molly asked nervously. Ginny nodded and the two women entered the chamber.

A kindly witch greeted them with a warm smile.

"All we need is one drop of blood from each of you," she explained.

Molly and Ginny nodded, and the witch pricked Molly's index finger with a lancing device and gently squeezed a drop of blood into the cauldron. She did the same with Ginny, and Ginny heard her mother's breath catch as her blood fell into the cauldron.

Ginny glanced at her mother as the witch spoke the incantation. Molly was positively trembling. After enduring two wizarding wars, surely her mother wasn't squeamish about blood. The witch conducting the spell made an indistinct noise, bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.

She turned to face her and gasped when she saw the mist above the cauldron. It wasn't white. It wasn't red, either. The mist floating in the air could only be described as pink.

"There's been a mistake," Ginny said immediately. She looked to her mother for confirmation, but the look on Molly's face revealed the opposite. "There's been a mistake," Ginny repeated, more forcefully.

"That's not possible," the testing witch said gently. "I'll give you two a moment." She gracefully exited the room, and Ginny continued to stare at her mother.

"It's not a mistake, Ginny," Molly said quietly, in almost a whisper. "You're not my natural daughter."

Ginny remained silent, sure that at some moment the rest of her family would burst through the door, laughing about the brilliant joke that Fred and George had obviously set up. She even stared pointedly at the door, willing it to open.

"Ginny," Molly said, "No matter what, I've always loved you as my own, and I always will."

Ginny snapped her head back to her and opened and closed her mouth several times to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she opted for storming out of the room. In her haste, she ran into something firm and comforting.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his sister as Molly, too, came through the door. Ginny tried to pull away from him, but he whispered to her, "Let's go home and talk it all out. Then you can do whatever you like, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder, and he Apparated to the Burrow with Ginny in his arms.

* * *

Everyone else arrived straight after, and Arthur was doing his best to comfort his wife, but to no avail. Charlie steered Ginny to her seat at the table, and he signaled to Ron to put some tea on. 

Everyone sat in their respective places, and Charlie broke the silence.

"Ginny, what we're about to tell you in no way takes away from the fact that we all love you very much and have done everything to protect you. Do you understand?" he asked.

She nodded mutely, and stared at the tea Ron placed in front of her.

"Ginny, darling," Arthur began, "You came to us when you were just two months old. We took you in and raised you as our own. We felt it was best, considering the circumstances at the time."

"Who're my parents?" Ginny asked, interrupting him. Her tone was one of despondency and flatness that her family hadn't heard from her since after her first year of school.

This time it was Molly who spoke, and as she began, Charlie put his arm protectively around his sister, as George took her hand in his.

"Your mother was my cousin, Fiona," she explained gently. "She was killed by Death Eaters, and you were discovered two days after."

"And my father?" Ginny asked blankly.

Silence reigned in the Weasley kitchen, and Ginny quickly grew frustrated.

"I want to know," she said firmly, tears forming in her eyes, but not falling down her cheeks. "Who is my father?"


	2. Black and White

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Everyone's interest is appreciated.

* * *

Black and White

"_Ginny, darling," Arthur began, "You came to us when you were just two months old. We took you in and raised you as our own. We felt it was best, considering the circumstances at the time."_

"_Who're my parents?" Ginny asked, interrupting him. Her tone was one of despondency and flatness that her family hadn't heard from her since after her first year of school._

_This time it was Molly who spoke, and as she began, Charlie put his arm protectively around his sister, as George took her hand in his._

"_Your mother was my cousin, Fiona," she explained gently. "She was killed by Death Eaters, and you were discovered two days after."_

"_And my father?" Ginny asked blankly._

_Silence reigned in the Weasley kitchen, and Ginny quickly grew frustrated._

"_I want to know," she said firmly, tears forming in her eyes, but not falling down her cheeks. "Who is my father?"

* * *

_

Arthur reached over to close his hand over Ginny's. His normal cheerful eyes held regret and sadness.

"Ginny," he began slowly, "your father was thought to be a supporter of Voldemort as well. That's why you were brought to us."

"Who is he?" Ginny asked again, her brown eyes boring into Arthur's blue ones.

"Sirius Black," he whispered in response.

Ginny sat silently for a moment before calmly removing herself from her brothers' grips and standing. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but opted for turning and leaving out of the kitchen door instead.

She walked just as calmly off the porch and across the yard, scattering the chickens and frightening the squirrels. She walked defiantly to the edge of the Weasley property where the pond was and sat down on a log at the water's edge.

It wasn't long before she heard someone behind her. Charlie sat down next to her and ventured a gaze at her. Her head was down, her auburn hair shielding her angry face from him. He sighed and took a breath to speak, but she preempted him.

"They're lying," she said softly.

"What?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear and turning her chin to face him.

"It's a lie," Ginny replied more firmly. "Sirius isn't my father."

"I'm sorry, Gin, but it's true," Charlie replied sadly.

"It's not," she replied.

Instead of insisting, like anyone else would do, Charlie decided to play devil's advocate.

"Why can't it be true?" he asked diplomatically.

"Because," she began petulantly, "Sirius would have told me. He would have said something."

"Do you really think he would?" Charlie asked. "What if he didn't know?"

"But why would he not know?" Ginny countered, looking at Charlie hoping that he would relent and tell her this had all been a mistake.

Charlie stood and walked away from her towards the pond. He pulled slightly at his curly hair in frustration.

"Because no one ever told him," he replied, refusing to look at her.

"What?" she replied, aghast.

Charlie turned to face her and his heart nearly broke at the look of anguish on her face.

"I know you must have a million questions," he said, simply. "Ask away," he shrugged. "No one else wanted to tell you; I did, and I'll give you any answers I can."

Ginny looked down at her hands again and began playing with some fraying thread at the hem of her shirt. She had many questions, but she wasn't sure if she wanted all the answers straightaway.

"Who was my mother?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Mum's cousin, like she said," Charlie replied, kneeling before her. "She was much younger than Mum, and they weren't very close. Fiona was an only child, but she was very close to Mum's brother Gideon. They were at Hogwarts together."

"And how did she die?" Ginny asked, pulling at the loose thread of her shirt.

Charlie took a deep breath before answering, "She was murdered by some Death Eaters a week before Voldemort killed Harry's parents."

"Why had no one in the Order ever mentioned her?" she asked, genuinely curious.

She felt Charlie take her hands away from her shirt, and she looked up to him.

"It seemed that your mother was involved in some questionable activities," he said softly.

Ginny was silent for a moment before realization hit her.

"She was a Death Eater?" she asked incredulously.

At Charlie's nod, she stood quickly and turned from him.

"So let me get this straight," she said angrily. "I'm supposed to believe that my mother was a bloody Death Eater and that Sirius Black is my father?" She turned to glare at Charlie. "It's all bollocks," she said. "It's all bloody bollocks!"

* * *

Without waiting for his answer, Ginny Apparated from the Burrow, leaving Charlie stunned. 

She appeared in the drawing room of an old house, a house that at one time had been hell on earth, but now was bright and airy. Magic lingered in the air, and Ginny struggled to regain her emotions as she wandered about the room.

She looked intently at the pictures adorning the mantle. Most were of Harry and his friends, though a few showed the man she was looking for. She gazed fixedly at one picture of Harry and Sirius, with Sirius' arm draped around his godson's shoulders. Both were laughing and smiling, and Ginny smiled at the picture in spite of herself.

She stared at Sirius, looking for any features in his face that resembled her own, but to her defiant eye, she could find none. She sighed and suddenly turned, left the room, heading up the stairs to the library. She hoped it would still be there, but Harry had probably burned it in the course of his redecorations.

She entered the library, her breath in her throat, as she focused her eyes to the far wall. A large mural stretched across it, and Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket. Pointing it at the mural, she uttered the spell to make the image disappear. Her hope was restored when behind the mural the Black Family Tapestry began to appear more clearly.

She searched until she found the burn mark that had once borne Sirius' name. She sighed in defeat, realizing that if he'd been blasted off, any offspring of his would not be revealed on the Tapestry.

Ginny sunk to her knees, giving into her turmoil as tears began to stream down her face. Through her sobs, she barely heard the footsteps that approached behind her. And she didn't register that anyone else was in the room until strong arms enveloped her. She leaned into the embrace and sobbed against the familiar frame, while her comforter murmured soothingly into her ear.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh, Harry," she cried. "I'm so lost."

With that, the entire story, what Ginny knew of it, tumbled out of her mouth. Harry listened, mortified at what he was hearing. When she was done, he spoke gently.

"Ginny, I can promise you that if you are Sirius' daughter, he never knew," Harry said. "He would have told me; hell, I think he would have told you."

"But why didn't Mum ever tell him who I was?" Ginny bemoaned. "Why did she keep it from him?"

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry said contemplatively.

"She always fought with him, argued about the way he was treating you," Ginny sobbed. "She thought he was a horrible guardian, but what right did she have to keep this from him?"

"She did what she thought was best, same as with me, I suppose," he replied. "Besides, Sirius couldn't have taken care of you; he couldn't even have me living with him all the time," Harry reasoned.

"Still…" Ginny said, hiccupping. "To not even tell him he had a daughter, if that's even the truth."

"Things are never as simple as they seem, Ginny," Harry said. "We don't live in a world of right and wrong. It's all a grey mixture of both, really."

He sighed and pulled her to her feet. "You need to get back," he said. "It's late; they'll be worried."

"I don't care," Ginny said defiantly. "I don't want to go back there."

"You have to," Harry insisted. "They're your family."

Ginny made a derisive noise and wiped her nose across her sleeve.

"Can't I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, but I want to Floo your parents and let them know you're okay."

Ginny nodded and turned to go to one of the guest rooms when Harry's voice stopped her.

"Ginny, why did you come here?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged and avoided his gaze. "I was searching for something… the truth, I suppose. I wanted to see if I felt something, being in his house, a connection or something."

"And did you?"

"No, I didn't feel connected," Ginny said and hastily left the room.

When she got to the old room she'd shared with Hermione, she closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and spoke to no one in particular.

"But I didn't feel disconnected either."


	3. Acting Out

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This is turning out to be fun to write. I hope you like where the story goes.

* * *

Acting Out

"_Ginny, why did you come here?" he asked curiously._

_She shrugged and avoided his gaze. "I was searching for something… the truth, I suppose. I wanted to see if I felt something, being in his house, a connection or something."_

"_And did you?"_

"_No, I didn't feel connected," Ginny said and hastily left the room. _

_When she got to the old room she'd shared with Hermione, she closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed and spoke to no one in particular._

"_But I didn't feel disconnected either."

* * *

_

Two days later, Ginny returned to the Burrow. She and Harry hadn't spoken about her predicament since she'd arrived, though he had spoken with Arthur, Molly and Ron at length. However, they'd not told him any more than they'd told Ginny.

Ginny took to her room most of the time and worked on leftover summer homework that Harry'd brought her from home. When packing for Hogwarts became inevitable, she allowed Harry to take her home. She barely spoke to her family. Instead, she opted to barricade herself in her room, packing her few precious things away.

Her eyes lingered on the gold locket lying on her dresser. The charm was in the shape of star; her parents had given it to her long ago. Come to think of it, she'd never remembered _not_ having it. She picked it up and fastened it about her neck. Perhaps it would make her feel closer to them, especially since they seemed mistake about her paternity.

Her parents and brothers tried in vain for three days to get her to come out and talk, but she refused, only allowing Charlie to come in periodically with food.

Finally, August 31 arrived. Molly was ready to take her daughter to the train station for her last year of school. But when Ginny came downstairs, her trunk in tow, she headed to the door without saying a word to anyone.

"Ginny, dear, are you ready to go?" Molly asked sweetly.

Ginny turned to her, her face stoic. "I'm Apparating to the alley behind the station," she explained. "I'm going alone."

"Ginny, please," Molly pleaded.

"No," she replied firmly. "I don't want anyone to go with me."

Molly sighed and wiped her hands on the front of her robes. She steeled her gaze at her daughter and pursed her lips.

"Young lady," she began sternly, "You've had a week to get over this. It's done; it's over. You are still a part of this family, and you will do well to remember your place in it."

"How dare you," Ginny hissed. "You kept the truth from me for seventeen years. You kept me from my father, and took away any chance I had of getting to know him. Don't you dare talk to me about family. I have no place in this family."

Without another word, she Apparated to King's Cross Station.

* * *

The train ride had been long and uneventful, and Ginny was glad to be walking up the steps to the castle, if anything, just to get away from her giggly friends. 

Just inside the doors, she saw a familiar face smiling at her. She returned his smile and headed straight for her friend.

"Ginny!" Remus Lupin called. He welcomed the young girl's hug and returned it warmly. "Good to be back, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," Ginny said in relief. "I'm so glad to see you."

Remus' expression grew serious and he bent lower to speak to her more quietly.

"Ginny, I hope that we can retain our friendship this year, but you know you can't call me by my given name in class," he said. "You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, Professor," she teased with a glint in her eye.

"I'm sure you're glad to not have your brothers around, but it may be hard at first," Remus continued. "If you need anything, I'm here for you." His voice held concern, and Ginny was glad to have a friend still at Hogwarts.

"Thanks, Remus," she said before hugging him again and heading into the Great Hall.

Halfway through Dumbledore's welcome speech, Ginny tuned out. Though thrilled that Remus had returned to teach Charms, she'd been more than disappointed to find that Draco Malfoy had been hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Though he'd turned to the Order during the War, he was still a git, as far as Ginny was concerned.

As the feast was ending, the professors asked the Head Boy and Girl to stay behind for some instructions on patrols, so Ginny and Christian Zabini remained in the Hall while the prefects led the houses to the dormitories.

Draco smirked at her as she approached the other teachers.

"Weasley," he drawled. She nodded in response and started to turn away.

"Congratulations," he continued. "On becoming Head Girl, I mean."

She stared blankly at him, and his trademark sneer returned to his face.

"The least you could say is thank you, Weasley," he ridiculed. "But I guess your family was too poor for manners."

Before Ginny could retort with anything, he'd turned from her to speak to Christian. She merely shook her head and walked over to where Professor McGonagall was arguing with Snape about Gryffindors having almost all the nighttime patrols.

Remus intervened and quickly settled the squabble, much to Ginny's relief. It had been a long day, and she was ready for her private room and bath. She and Christian planned to divvy up most of the patrols to the prefects, but she knew she'd have to do some. She just hoped that Draco, or rather, _Professor_ Malfoy, wouldn't be the teacher in charge.

* * *

When classes started the next day, Ginny was tired. She'd barely slept the night before. She'd been haunted by dreams of adults pulling her in various directions, and she'd been forced to forgo sleep very early in the morning. 

She was the first down to breakfast and had already finished when Professor McGonagall began handing out schedules. Ginny retrieved hers and perused it. Herbology was first, followed by Double Charms. She didn't have to see Draco until the afternoon, but unfortunately, it was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Potions, Arithmancy and Astronomy weren't until the next day.

Since she already had all her books, she gathered her things and headed out to the greenhouses. The weather was nice, and that morning, Professor Sprout had the students reviewing medicinal plants and herbs from sixth Year, but she also gave them lots of reading for homework. Ginny knew she'd have no trouble with it, since medicinal plants were going to be part of her private study with Snape, so she knew she had to know them very well before she went to work with him.

After Herbology, Ginny was glad to go to Charms. She'd loved Remus, of course, when he'd been her Dark Arts teacher in her second year, and she was confident he'd be a good Charms professor, too. Her heart clinched a little at the thought of tiny Professor Flitwick. He'd made classes fun, and Ginny would miss him, naturally.

Ginny was one of the first students to arrive in the class, and Remus strode over to her. His smile was warm, but to Ginny, it seemed slightly forced. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Harry owled me this morning," he said in a near whisper. Ginny's face fell at his words, and she busied herself with organizing her books and parchment.

"How are you doing at dealing with this… information?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine," Ginny said simply.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

She nodded firmly. "Sirius is my father," she said with a shrug. "That's the way it is."

Though he still wasn't quite sure, Remus thought she seemed to be handling the news better than Harry had indicated. Perhaps she'd had a heart to heart with her family before returning to school.

It was time for class to start, so Remus left Ginny after patting her arm again on the shoulder and began to prepare for class.

Like in Herbology, Remus began by reviewing Charms from their sixth Year before starting on new ones. He gave them instructions, performed the charm for them and let the students start to work on it themselves. For their first Charm, he'd given them a rather difficult Protean Charm. Most of the students were unable to succeed at it, but Ginny easily mastered it on her second try.

"Wonderful, Ginny!" Remus beamed. "You must have inherited your father's Charms ability."

In an instant, Ginny's mood changed. She stared blankly at her jewelry box she'd been Charming it to play music before raising her eyes to meet her professor's proud gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him and threw down her wand.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my father!" she yelled. "You leave him out of this. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to hear Sirius' name!"

In truth, Remus had been referring to Arthur's uncanny Charms ability, namely charming cars to fly, but he could see how Ginny had misunderstood. Sirius, also, had been exceedingly excellent at Charms.

"Miss Weasley, please calm down," Remus said, bewildered. "I only meant –"

"I know _exactly_ what you meant, you prat!" she screamed. "You leave him out of this."

The entire class gasped at her insult, and all the color drained from Remus' face. He knew she was conflicted about her situation, but that did not give her the right to behave like a spoiled child.

"Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention," he said sternly, turning back to his desk.

"You're going to give me a detention?" she asked haughtily. "For what? For telling you I don't want to talk about my father? You can't do that."

Remus sighed. It was obvious she was acting out her frustrations, but he didn't dare say that to her in front of her classmates. He stood behind his desk, wrote out a note, and magically sealed it.

"Miss Weasley, please collect your things," he said quietly. He handed her the note. "You're to go straight to the Headmaster's office and give this to him. He'll see to your punishment."

Ginny took the note from him, glaring at him the entire time. How dare he, her friend, treat her like this in front of her schoolmates?

"Please go now, Miss Weasley," Remus insisted.

Huffing the entire time, she threw her things into her bag and left the room, slamming the door in her wake. She trudged up to the Headmaster's office, where she realized she didn't know the password. Just as this thought came to her mind, the statue turned, giving her access to the stairs.

She sighed and stepped onto the staircase. When the statue stopped turning, Ginny found herself at the somewhat familiar door to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking, she opened the door slightly and peered in.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, writing a letter. He looked up when she stuck her head in and smiled at her.

"Miss Weasley," he greeted with his congenial voice. "I've been expecting you. Please come in."


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arse

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arse

_She sighed and stepped onto the staircase. When the statue stopped turning, Ginny found herself at the somewhat familiar door to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking, she opened the door slightly and peered in._

_Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, writing a letter. He looked up when she stuck her head in and smiled at her._

"_Miss Weasley," he greeted with his congenial voice. "I've been expecting you. Please come in."

* * *

_

Ginny gaped at the Headmaster, but he merely continued smiling his somewhat cryptic smile.

"Please sit down, young lady," he said. "I believe you have something for me?"

Silently, Ginny handed him the note from Professor Lupin. As he read it, she sat back in her chair and braced herself for a fight. There was no way she was going to serve a detention after what Lupin had done.

When Professor Dumbledore finished the note, he raised his eyes to meet Ginny's.

"It seems, Miss Weasley, that we have a slight problem," he said. "Neither Professor Lupin nor I can allow you to address a teacher in such an impertinent manner."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her.

"Please let me finish," he said. "I can, however, assure you that we are both aware of your extenuating circumstances, and Professor Lupin feels that you misunderstood his remark. Nevertheless, being Head Girl, you are expected to show an example of decorum. You will serve three nights' detention with Professor Lupin, beginning tomorrow evening. You will report to his classroom directly after dinner."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said in a small, defeated voice. "But can't it be with another professor, Malfoy even?

Dumbledore fixed his eyes on her in a shrewd gaze.

"I needn't remind you that he is to be addressed as Professor Malfoy," he said sternly.

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the Headmaster continued.

"And no, your detention will be served with Professor Lupin," he said. "After all, he is the one you insulted in front of your class."

Ginny, who'd begun to feel quite small in the Headmaster's office, had the good sense to blush at his last comment. She began to stand and collect her things to leave.

"Miss Weasley, just another moment please," Dumbledore said. "I understand you're having a difficult time right now. Please don't keep it all to yourself. You do have people here who care about you, namely Professor Lupin. He is a friend, and he will help you, if you let him."

"Yes, Headmaster," Ginny replied. She turned and walked towards the door, but Dumbledore's voice stopped her again.

"In my experience, whenever I've wronged a friend, an apology can mend the relationship better than anything else in the world," he said. "Have a nice day, Miss Weasley."

Once outside his office, Ginny sighed and gulped back the tears that had started to form. She needed to apologize to her Professor, but she still couldn't help feeling hurt that he'd divulged her secret to the Headmaster. She knew better than them, she thought. She'd just go about her business, accept her punishment and not speak of anything personal to anyone at all. Nodding once to herself, she hurried down the steps towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

After lunch, unfortunately, Ginny's day didn't get much better. It was Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Malfoy, and she groaned to herself as she entered the classroom. 

With every teacher, the classroom had taken on different looks. Gilderoy Lockhart had mirrors and self-portraits covering the walls. Professor Lupin had various books lying about, and he always had some mysterious creature in a tank. The pseudo-Professor Moody had dark-detecting instruments on every shelf, and Professor Umbridge's classroom had always looked like one giant teacozy. As for Professor Shacklebolt, a student could almost always find neatly-arranged skulls on the shelves, serving as bookends for various Dark Arts texts. But Malfoy was different. His shelves were completely bare, and the only item on his desk was their textbook.

Ginny looked around curiously, wondering what he was possibly going to have the students do. Her imagination didn't have far to wander, since Malfoy began class exactly on time.

"Good afternoon," he drawled, entering the room from the office at the top of the steps.

"This is your N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts course, and because of that, I shall expect nothing short of perfection from each of you." As he spoke, he stepped down, pausing briefly on each step, demonstrating a precision which awed Ginny.

As he came to the bottom of the steps, he stopped and put his hands into his pockets. He ran his eyes across the room, making a split-second's eye contact with each student before he strode purposefully over to his desk.

"I know some of you think this course is no longer necessary, with the fall of the Dark Lord," Draco said bitterly. "But I'm here to prove you wrong. Evil isn't just Voldemort. There are still dark wizards in the world, and you will need to be prepared.

"I know many of you felt that Defensive Magical Theory was a load of rubbish brought on by Umbridge, but it does have its advantages," he continued. "Please open your books to Chapter One and begin reading."

Silently, the students, probably too stunned to grumble, opened their books and read for the rest of the period. Malfoy sat at his desk and scribbled onto scraps of parchment, at times, gazing intently at the students.

When their class period was almost up, he sighed loudly and stood. "Your homework for next time is to compose an essay at least one foot in length on what you perceive as your weaknesses."

When some of the students glanced curiously at each other, he clarified. "No, not your physical weaknesses. I want you to look into yourself and put onto parchment any character flaws you see that an enemy could use against you."

A student raised his hand towards the back of the class. "Professor Malfoy," Michael said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Malfoy smirked at the Ravenclaw prefect. "Well, Mr. Young, let me give you an example. As all of you know, I almost became a Death Eater, but luckily, I resisted. Now, what Voldemort's more prominent Death Eaters knew, thanks to those close to me, was that as a young, naïve man, I yearned for power. They tempted me with the promise of that power, and I came very close to giving in."

He stifled a laugh at the mouths hanging open before him and continued, "Now, your weaknesses may not be that severe, but I want you all to really think and be honest about what you write. I assure you, no one but myself will see it."

He walked back around to his desk and glanced back up at the class. "You're dismissed," he said, waving his hand impatiently. "Miss Weasley, please stay behind."

Ginny groaned outwardly as she stuffed her books back into her bag. She promised her friends she'd catch up with them before traipsing up to her teacher's desk.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

Malfoy raised his head slightly and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, what?" he asked, clearly enjoying his command over her.

"Yes, _sir_," she said, emphasizing the title. "What can I do for you?"

"For one thing, Weasley," Draco began, "you can drop your attitude. I understand it's already gotten our illustrious Head Girl into trouble today. Three detentions on your first day? I'm astonished."

"How did you know about that?" Ginny asked, hoping that Professor Lupin hadn't said anything.

"Your classmates talk, but I'm sure you knew that already," he said uncaringly. "What made you blow up at Lupin? I thought he and your family were close."

"It's none of your business," Ginny replied icily. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, Weasley. Your antics are of little concern to me," Draco said. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll expect you to report back to me tonight after your patrols."

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" she asked. He'd been assigned for their first night.

"It's none of your business," he retorted, throwing her own words back at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, and her narrowed his eyes.

"It would serve you to know your place, Weasley," Draco hissed.

Fearing another attack on her family's inferiority, Ginny whirled around, an insult on the tip of her tongue.

"Just because you help Potter defeat Voldemort doesn't make you superior to others around you," he said sternly. "You are still a student here, and unfortunately, I am your teacher. So is Lupin for that matter. I don't know what's happened to you since you came back to school, but I guarantee you that no one here will stand for your attitude. I will not hesitate to put you into detention, I promise you."

They stared each other down for a moment, and Ginny briefly wanted to tell Malfoy that he was the pot calling the cauldron black. However, she refrained. She was already going to be behind on her work with her patrols and detentions.

Finally, Malfoy turned from her and began collecting his things. He strode to the door before finally telling her, "You're dismissed."


	5. Star Light, Star Bright

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Star Light, Star Bright

Ginny sighed as she knocked on Professor Lupin's classroom door.

"Come in," came the hoarse reply from inside.

She entered the room and walked slowly to the front of the class. Professor Lupin was seated behind his desk, reading a novel. He closed it and smiled at the seventeen-year-old.

"Thank you for being on time," he said, indicating for her to take a seat at the desk before him.

"What am I to do?" Ginny asked coldly. "Lines?"

Lupin shook his head at her, laying his book down on the desk. "No, you have two choices," he explained. "You can spend your two hours this evening doing your homework, or you can talk to me about what's bothering you."

Without hesitation, Ginny opened her book bag and pulled out her essay for Professor Malfoy. She ignored Lupin's gaze and began writing.

Lupin sighed quietly and picked his novel up again, returning to the dog-eared page. He would allow her, during this first detention, to ignore him, but he worried that no matter what Dumbledore had said, Ginny would not want to talk to him about her situation at all.

Ginny played with her quill while thinking about her essay. Given how busy she'd been the previous evening with patrols and earlier in the day with the start of her other classes, she'd barely given Malfoy's assignment any thought. And now, with her tensions running high, she found herself at a loss for words.

She'd been lucky the previous evening that when she'd came to turn in her report to Malfoy he'd been absent from his office. She merely left her report on his desk and hurried up to Gryffindor Tower before she saw him.

Her other classes that day had been the same as the first day- a review of sixth year material, followed by a long lecture about N.E.W.T.S. The only class she'd looked forward to had been Potions, and Snape had been as condescending and frightening as ever. But Ginny found she'd actually enjoyed his belittling for once. She thought she knew him better than most other students, and deep down, she knew he had a good heart and a passion for wanting his students to succeed.

He'd held her back after class to discuss her private study with him. He was apprised of her detentions, and after a brief lecture, they'd decided to begin their study the next week. Ginny was looking forward to it, and she felt Snape was too, no matter how much he pretended to be bothered by her. She knew that his war injuries had all but broken his spirit and that his hateful attitude was merely a compensation for his not being able to walk anymore.

The other students, who had not seen him, except for being seated at the Welcoming Feast, were not aware of his condition, and they were surprised to find him behind his desk when they'd arrived for class. Snape, who had been known for his dramatic first-day entrances, all but ignored them for the first several minutes. Ginny was glad to see his intimidating glare had not been impaired, though she was probably the only student who felt that way.

Thinking back on it, she giggled before realizing she was still in detention with Lupin. He quirked an eyebrow at her over his book at her laugh but said nothing. In turn, Ginny forced her face back into the stony glare she'd been practicing all afternoon.

She returned her thoughts to her essay. What were her weaknesses? Well, for one, she didn't feel very strongly about Malfoy of all people reading her private thoughts, but she supposed she didn't really have a choice. Right off, she couldn't really think of any weaknesses, but after several moments, her conscience began to speak very quietly to her.

Vivid images of arguments with her family and friends over the years brought themselves to the forefront of her mind. Her temper was definitely her biggest weakness. She wrote several sentences about that and included some examples of times her temper had gotten her in trouble. Smirking to herself, she wrote a brief anecdote about a certain Bat-Bogey Hex during her fourth year. Malfoy would definitely not be pleased to be reminded of that incident.

Recalling that moment brought back the memory of the fight at the Department of Mysteries. Looking back, Ginny knew that she and the others had been rather reckless in flying off to London without knowing the whole truth. But, at the time, they were intent on saving Sirius… Sirius.

As Ginny was writing about her sometimes reckless nature, she thought of Sirius. A sudden image of him, smiling and laughing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place flashed in her brain, and she felt herself quickly overcome with emotion. She remembered back to that awful night at the Ministry. Without really realizing it, she began to imagine what would have happened if the other members of the Order hadn't arrived. Her very first thought was that Sirius would still be alive.

_But Harry and the rest of you wouldn't be_, said the small voice in the back of her mind.

Ginny sighed loudly and shook the thoughts from her head. But the image of Sirius laughing wouldn't leave her mind. She found herself fighting to remember other moments with him. She remembered trying to listen to Sirius and Harry, gazing at the Black Family Tree. He'd seemed so bitter and despondent, and Ginny wondered still what had made him turn against his family.

Finally, Lupin's voice broke her thoughts. "Your time is up, Ginny," he said quietly. "You may go. See you tomorrow evening."

He'd been pretending to read but had really been watching the young girl. He wondered what had ensnared her thoughts so deeply for those few hours. He had seen her working on her essay for Malfoy, but somewhere along the way, she'd gotten off track. She'd stared off into space, and at one point, Lupin thought she looked like she might cry. How he wished she'd open up to him.

For one thing, he'd known her since she was twelve, and he felt he'd built up a good report with, not just her, but her whole family. And then, there was the aspect that he was the only real connection she had left to her true father. There were so many things he wanted to tell her about Sirius, but she knew he would have to wait until she came to him with questions.

Ginny silently gathered her things and left the room. She stowed her books in her dormitory before heading out into the corridor again to begin her patrol.

Hours later, she was finishing up her last round of patrolling in the Astronomy Tower. She walked to the edge of the parapet and leaned over the railing. The stars were bright tonight, and she leaned her head back to take in as much of the night sky as she could. A particularly bright constellation caught her eye, and she raised her hand, tracing it, star to star, with her index finger.

She couldn't remember the name of that constellation, but she knew she'd studied it before. While staring at it, Ginny subconsciously fingered her necklace's charm. Sighing once more, she turned and went back inside to return to her dormitory.

* * *

Ginny hurriedly finished her essay for Professor Malfoy at lunch. Her morning had gone fairly well. She'd avoided being stung by a poisonous plant during Herbology, and she had successfully performed all the Charms Lupin had assigned them for homework. She'd also successfully avoided talking to her Charms professor all during class, though he'd quietly reminded her about her detention that evening.

After lunch, she slowly made her way to Malfoy's class. She dreaded his class, and she knew that her other classmates felt the same way. Even Christian Zabini complained about his former house-mate during patrols.

He'd confided in Ginny that he wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy was planning on using their weaknesses against them in class and that one of his could be particularly embarrassing.

Ginny took her seat close to the window and waited on the others to arrive. She pulled her essay from her bag and quickly reread it, wondering if what Christian said could be true. But none of the qualities she'd written about were embarrassing, even for Malfoy.

When Professor Malfoy entered the room, the chatter died down quickly, and he strode casually to his desk.

"At the end of class, please bring your essays to the front. I will review them and hand them back next class," he said eyeing some of the nervous students.

Christian Zabini gave Ginny a knowing look before turning away.

"Please pull out some parchment," Malfoy said. "We're going to take notes today."

The class grumbled, as they'd all been hoping for a practical lesson. Ginny wondered what Malfoy was up to. Not since Umbridge had been their teacher had they really had a lecture in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Has anyone heard of Niccolo Machiavelli?" Malfoy asked.

Several of the students looked around in confusing and began thumbing furiously through their textbooks. Malfoy chuckled.

"No, you won't find him in there," he explained. "Machiavelli was a Muggle."

He paused as the students began mumbling to each other about the Slytherin prince teaching about a Muggle of all people.

"Can anyone tell me about him?" Malfoy asked. "Miss Weasley?"

Ginny gulped and searched her memory. She'd recognized the name, but she couldn't place its significance. Finally, realization hit her.

"He was Italian, I believe," she began, and Malfoy nodded in encouragement to her. "He was a writer, mostly about politics, and he wrote a book called, _The Prince_, I think."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Malfoy said. "You're right about him, but he also wrote poetry, philosophy and treaties, as well as political theories.

"Machiavelli was condemned in his own time for his views on human nature. In his work, _The Prince_, he defines human nature as entirely selfish and states that any means necessary must be used to retain order."

"Sounds like a great prat to me," Zabini said with a laugh.

"Believe me, he was," Malfoy chuckled. "But he was also a great thinker, and no matter how ruthless and deceptive his views may seem, think about them. How many people do you know have achieved their means by being cruel and cunning? Hell, even I resorted to that type of methodology at one time in my life."

"But how does this relate to Defense?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Because, Mr. Creevey, don't you think the enemy will do whatever he can to manipulate you, blackmail you?" Malfoy replied. "Of course he will, and evil has in the past. It isn't just the _Imperius_ that can force someone into doing something they don't want to.

"For tonight's homework, please write up a comparison between Machiavelli's views and the actions of Voldemort during his first rise to power, and bring it to class for next week," Malfoy said. "Trust me, you'll find some interesting coincidences."

Ginny frowned in thought. How odd that Malfoy would use a Muggle philosopher and a history lesson for a Defense class. Nevertheless, it didn't sound like a difficult assignment. Smiling to herself, Ginny gathered her things and hurried to leave class. She had just enough time before dinner to do some quickly flying.

After that, unfortunately, she had another detention with Professor Lupin to look forward to.


	6. The Crankiness of Professor Snape

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

The Crankiness of Professor Snape

Ginny entered Professor Lupin's office for the second night in a row, wondering if her detention would be the same as the previous night. She hoped so; she had some Astronomy homework to do.

Lupin smiled at her from over his book as she walked towards him. "How are you this evening?" he asked kindly.

She nodded once at him. "Fine, thank you," she replied curtly. "What am I to do tonight?"

Lupin sighed and lowered his book. He gazed shrewdly at her before he spoke.

"Same as before, Miss Weasley," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ginny nodded again and took her seat. She pulled out her Astronomy book and the Star Chart they'd been given to label. She brushed the end of her quill across her lips as she began to work.

As she worked, Lupin mentally argued with himself. Should he force her to talk to him? Demand that she listen to his advice? Would she even listen? He sighed resolutely and wished that Sirius were there to fix this.

A slight gasp broke his thoughts, and he almost dropped his book. His eyes darted over to Ginny, and he found her staring wide-eyed at her chart. Her face was ghastly pale, and her quill was shaking in her fingers.

"Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He leaped from his chair and hurried around his desk to her side.

She didn't answer; instead, she stared at her chart in shock. Lupin followed her eyes to a particular constellation that had apparently caught her attention.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"But that's my star," Ginny replied, more to herself.

"Sorry?" Lupin said, perplexed. "Your star?"

Ginny, for the first time, looked up at him, her eyes still wide.

"I wish on that star every night," she said breathlessly. "I have since I was a little girl. Even on cloudy nights I can see it."

Lupin placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Sirius did as well, when he was younger." He smiled at the memory. "He'd be up to all hours of the night in the dormitory, just gazing up at the star of his namesake."

"I had no idea it was in the Canis Major constellation," Ginny said, lowering her head. Her red hair fell into her face, and she brushed it back behind her ears.

Lupin sat next to her and watched her carefully. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied. She stood and walked over to the window.

Gazing out, she found her – and her father's star – and smiled to herself. "It is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lupin replied, following her to the window. He, too, looked out at it and closed his eyes, fondly remembering his best friend.

Feeling his close proximity and remembering she was angry with him, Ginny coughed and returned to her desk. "My homework," she mumbled.

Lupin nodded and returned to his book.

When her time was nearly up, he spoke again. "Miss Weasley, I haven't yet asked your forgiveness," he said nervously.

"I never meant to offend you with my comments, and I'm sorry I didn't make myself clearer when I spoke," he continued. "I should have realized your discomfort and refrained from bringing attention to you."

Ginny looked up, stunned. "Thank you, Professor."

She sighed petulantly. "I'm sorry for calling you a prat."

Lupin chuckled. "Believe me; I've been called much worse."

"By whom?" she asked interestedly.

"James and Sirius, and even Peter, on the rare occasion," he laughed. "Sometimes I wondered if Hogwarts were big enough for all our egos."

Ginny giggled. "I wondered the same thing about Harry and Ron on occasion, especially last year."

Lupin smiled at her and checked his watch. "Your time is up," he said. "You may go."

Ginny gathered her things and walked to the door. "Good night, Professor," she said with a small smile. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Snape beckoned to Ginny the moment she entered the Potions classroom. As she approached him, she realized how tired he looked. Concern etched on her face, she stopped in front of his desk. 

"Are you alright, Professor?" she asked.

He ignored her question and said, "You have your last detention tonight, correct?"

She nodded, and he continued. "I'll expect you tomorrow evening for research."

"But I thought we weren't to begin until next week, sir," she protested. Ginny was already behind on her homework and Quidditch practice.

"Experimentation begins next week," Snape replied curtly. "Did you think we would do that without conducting the proper research first?"

He thrust a piece of parchment across the desk at her. "Bring these books from the library with you," he demanded. "I've already informed Madame Pince of your need for the Restricted Section during this term."

"But sir –" she began.

"If there's a problem with your schedule, Miss Weasley, perhaps you should rethink some of your extracurricular activities," he sneered. "I've arranged to be available for you. You could extend the same courtesy for me."

Ginny bit back a comment about Snape's courtesy and snatched the parchment from him. She turned to sit down, and her shoulders sank at his parting comment.

"Directly after dinner, Miss Weasley," he insisted.

For Ginny, Potions class didn't improve. Snape was particularly nasty to everyone, and he appeared to be weak, though his sharp tongue hadn't lost any strength. Her concern for him waned with each derogatory comment he sent her way. Only when she was gathering her books did she notice the twitch.

In her haste to leave, Ginny spilled the contents of her bag onto the floor. As she was picking them up, Snape wheeled himself past her. Out of the corner of her eye, she had but a split second to see his arm before it made contact with her cheek.

She fell to the floor, more in shock than pain, and Snape turned his chair to her.

"Miss Weasley!" he called. "Are you alright?" The chilliness in his voice was gone.

"I'm fine," she replied as she fought to regulate her breathing.

"It was an accident," Snape insisted as she stood.

"I know, Professor," she replied, forcing a smile at him.

His hollow face held concern and embarrassment, and the lines around his eyes wrinkled with frustration. He grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down into a chair.

"Let me see," he murmured.

"Professor, I'm fine really," she insisted. "It just startled me."

Snape grabbed her chin, forcing her to keep her head still as he brushed the hair away from her face. His gasp was audible as his eyes took in the purple bruise now forming just under her left eye.

His right arm began twitching again under her chin, and Ginny gently took his hand in hers, pulling it away. She held it firmly and shook her hair back over her face, covering the wound.

Snape looked like a wounded animal, and for a moment, she wondered if he would cry. Snapping back to reality, he quickly drew his wand with his free hand and cast a Glamour over the bruise. He brushed his fingers across the Charm.

"My sincerest apologies," he whispered.

Ginny patted his palm. "How long has the tremor been there?" she asked without preamble.

He withdrew his hand from her grasp and placed it on his lap, covering it with his other hand.

"The last week it's become more pronounced and less controllable," he replied, avoiding her gaze. "The old potions aren't helping anymore." He paused and laughed mirthlessly. "And most wizards think that insanity is the only lasting effect of the Cruciatus. No one ever thinks about paralysis."

"Which is why you wanted to start researching the new one tomorrow," she said, finally realizing his need for haste.

She stood and picked up her bag. "I'll be here straight after dinner," she said softly, heading to the door.

"Miss Weasley," he called after her, and she turned. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"Don't think on it another moment, sir," she said. "It's forgotten."

She left, softly closing the door behind her.

As she left, Snape hung his head. He'd struck a student. And not just any student, his brightest and favorite student, the one he'd hand-picked as his research assistant.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts, and he momentarily wondered if Ginny had returned. Clearing his throat, he said, "Enter."

Albus Dumbledore strode into the room, worry evident on his face. Snape swallowed with difficulty, wondering if Ginny had told him what had happened, and if she hadn't, should he?

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tired, but about the same as this morning," Snape replied. "The tremor is still there, though none of the students have said anything."

Dumbledore smiled a small smile at his Potions Master. "I was wondering if I could speak with you about Miss Weasley."

"Sir?" Snape replied nervously.

"As you know, we'd hoped that she would open to up Professor Lupin during their detentions, but alas, that hasn't been the case," the Headmaster said, taking a seat.

"What does that have to do with me?" Snape asked, perplexed.

"I understand she will be assisting you with your special Potions project this year," Dumbledore continued. "I trust you'll begin soon."

Snape absently rubbed his right hand. "We begin research tomorrow evening."

"Good, good," Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster?" Snape asked, and the elder man smiled.

"Just try and listen if she says anything, won't you, Severus?" he asked. "Perhaps through your mutual respect, Miss Weasley will feel well enough to open up."

Wide-eyed, Snape nodded mutely as Dumbledore stood, patted him on the shoulder and left the classroom.

Alone again, he sighed to himself, wondering when he'd become Ginny Weasley's elected confidant.


	7. Great Gryffindors

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews thus far, especially Hydra who I'm putting in the "Reviewer Hall of Fame." Your review left a big smile on my face all evening. Thanks!

* * *

Great Gryffindors

The library was near empty when Ginny entered through the heavy doors shortly before dinner that evening. Her awareness of Snape's situation heightened her drive to help him. She waved at Madame Pince, perched sternly at her desk. The older woman nodded curtly at her, and Ginny continued towards the Restricted Section.

She perused the list of tomes Snape requested. The first three were easy to find, but as she got further down the list, she really had to search for the books. She was searching for a book called _Controversial Medicinal Potions and Their Uses_ when another book caught her eye.

_Potions: Life and Death_ was a thin book, which surprised Ginny. She glanced over her shoulder, and, not seeing anyone around, she pulled it from the shelf. Thumbing through it, several potions caught her eye, but before she could look more closely at the book, a throat cleared behind her.

"Find anything interesting, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy sneered behind her.

"I'm, er, just pulling some research books for Professor Snape," she stammered, cramming the smaller book into her bag.

"Easy, Weasley," Mafloy replied. "I was just asking."

He leaned against the shelves and regarded her closely. "I've found something that might interest you," he said, pulling a book from behind his back.

He handed it to her and awaited her reaction.

She looked at the title of the large book and almost laughed aloud.

"_Great Gryffindors_," she mused. "Whatever are you doing with this book?"

Malfoy smirked. "I was looking for a biography on dark wizards and found this book curiously in the Restricted Section. I wondered why it would be here, what with so many brave and courageous Gryffindors like yourself gracing the halls of Hogwarts," he said sarcastically. "But then I looked at the Table of Contents."

Confused, Ginny opened to the chapter listing and gasped at the chapter title towards the bottom of the page.

While the book contained biographies on notable Gryffindors, such as Godric himself and Professor Dumbledore, chapter thirteen was entitled, "Sirius Black: Seriously Mis-sorted."

Ginny glared at Malfoy. "Why do you suppose this would interest me?" she questioned.

Malfoy shrugged carelessly and turned from her. "Just thought you might find it…enthralling." A few steps from her, he turned back. "Just so you know, there is an addendum to the chapter that completely exonerates him, but the chapter itself has yet to be rewritten."

Without another word, he strode away from her. Ginny fumed for several moments before realizing she only had a short time before dinner. She stuffed _Great Gryffindors_ into her bag and hurried out of the library. Snape's other books would just have to wait.

* * *

Ginny breezed through Lupin's classroom door, completely out of breath. 

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," she gasped.

Lupin chuckled slightly. "It's quite alright, Ginny," he said. "I saw you arrive late at dinner. Homework keeping you busy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not likely," she replied. "I've barely begun this week's work." She sank into her seat, pulling several books from her bag. "No, I was pulling some books for Professor Snape."

Lupin's expression turned grave. "Ah, yes," he said with a sigh.

Silence reigned between them for several moments before Ginny spoke cautiously.

"Professor Lupin," she said. "I know Professor Snape isn't well, but…." Her voice trailed off and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes, Ginny?" Lupin asked, motioning for her to continue.

"How serious is his condition?" she asked in a rush. She bit her lip and waited for him to answer.

Lupin sighed and tented his fingers, resting his chin atop them. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much, Ginny," he said sadly. "We're sworn to secrecy, and I'm not even sure I know the whole situation." He paused and sighed. "But seeing as how you're his research assistant, you should probably be privy to some of the facts.

"As far as I know, it's very serious," Lupin continued, and Ginny put her hand to her mouth. "When we found him after the battle, we though it was just his legs that had lost feeling. The Death Eaters were particularly cruel to him, inflicting the Cruciatus on just his spine, over and over." He swore under his breath.

"But a month or so ago, Severus noticed the tremor in his arm. Spells indicated the paralysis was spreading, and until a new potion or counter-spell is found, it will continue to spread," he concluded. "I don't need to press upon you the delicateness of this information, Ginny." His voice was stern, yet not unfriendly.

"Of course," Ginny replied. "I'm glad you told me, so that I didn't ask any impertinent questions."

Uncomfortable silence again filled the room, and Ginny began looking through the Potions books.

Sometime later, she spoke again.

"Professor Lupin," she began, "why did Sirius hate Professor Snape?"

"That, I'm afraid, is a quite a long story," Lupin said. "It goes back a long way."

Ginny looked at him expectedly, and he leaned back in his chair to begin the tale.

"Out of respect for them, I'll give you the short version, alright?" Lupin began. "The whole of Sirius' family had been sorted into Slytherin over the years, and he wasn't. At the same time, the Blacks and the Snapes had known each other for years, and Sirius and Severus had never gotten along. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, they had a whole new reason to hate each other.

"You also have to understand, both were incredibly bright," he continued. "Snape was brilliant at every subject., but he wasn't the athletic sort. Much like me, he wasn't interested in Quidditch, and girls certainly never seemed to catch his fancy. He and Sirius traded the top scores early on, and that added to their mutual dislike. Plus, Snape was meddlesome. He seemed to be determined to create trouble for Sirius at home.

"Sirius often suspected it was Snape owling his family about consorting with Muggle-borns and getting into trouble. While it seemed to Sirius that Snape was nosy, it was obvious to everyone else that Severus was watching him for a bigger reason."

"And was it Snape writing to his family?" Ginny asked, hoping against hope that she was wrong.

Lupin smiled his trademark wry smile. "No, it wasn't," he said. "He was pressured to keep an eye on Sirius, but he wasn't the snitch."

Ginny twirled her hair in thought as she smiled to herself.

"I didn't know Sirius was that bright," she said.

Lupin laughed loudly as Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth as. "I didn't mean it like that," she amended.

Lupin wiped his eyes and controlled his laughter. "No, it's alright," he said. "Sirius certainly didn't come off that way, but he was an extremely talented and powerful wizard." He looked at the young woman's smile and added quietly, "He was quite impressed with your Bat-Bogey when he saw it that summer, I might add."

Ginny jerked her head towards him. At first, Lupin thought she would be angry, but her face broke into a broad grin.

"He was impressed?" she asked.

"Said he couldn't have done one better himself," Lupin said nodding. "We were all proud whenever you stood up to your family, even if you weren't successful, but Sirius was always especially proud. He admired your spirit."

Ginny grinned at Lupin, and his heart beamed with pride.

To test her, he took one step further. "You have the same spirit that Sirius had himself when he was younger," he said.

"Are we really alike?" Ginny asked, her smile fading slightly.

"There isn't much of a physically resemblance, but yes, your personality traits and mannerisms are very much alike," Lupin answered. "Sirius also played with his hair when he was thinking, even when he didn't realize he was doing it."

Ginny caught herself and pulled her hands from her hair. She blushed and looked down at her Potions books. She took a deep breath and asked the question she had yet to ask anyone.

"And my mother?" she questioned, raising her eyes to meet her professor's hazel ones. "Surely you knew her. What was she like? Do I look like her?"

Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked away from her, to the window. "Yes, you look quite like her, except for the nose," he answered. "I'm afraid you inherited Sirius' nose."

Ginny giggled and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she cleared her throat. "But what was she like?" she pressed.

"That was a long time ago, Ginny," he replied. "I'm not sure I remember much; I just recall her being slightly more introverted than Sirius, but just as bright." He finally turned back to her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that."

"Please, professor," Ginny insisted. "You must know more."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore," he answered. "Your detention is over; you may go."

Slightly frustrated, Ginny shot a puzzling glance to her teacher before gathering her books. As she turned to leave, she looked back to him.

"Thanks for telling me about Sirius," she said. "And Professor Snape. I really want to help him."

Lupin smiled. "I'm sure you will, Ginny. Good night."

* * *

Ginny did not return to her dormitory. She headed straight for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

She was surprised to see Malfoy sitting behind his desk, looking rather casual. His robes were hung carefully on the coat rack in the corner; his tie was off, and the top two buttons of his shirt was undone. He was grading homework, and when he looked up and saw her in his doorway, he didn't appear to be surprised.

"Come in and sit down, please," he said, smirking at her. "I've been expecting you."

His tone reminded her of Dumbledore in an uncanny manner, and she grimaced inwardly at the comparison. She took a seat across from him and plunked _Great Gryffindors_ from her bag and tossed it onto his desk.

"Why did you give me this?" she demanded.

Malfoy set his quill down and leaned over his desk slightly to look directly into her eyes. "Have you read it?" he asked.

"Not yet," she admitted. "But that doesn't answer my question."

Malfoy smiled. "You're good," he said. "But I want to ask you one question."

He paused to lean back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head. "Do you know that I know?"

"Yes," she said simply. "I know that you know who my real parents are. I assume Lupin or Dumbledore told you."

He smiled and said, "I thought you might be interested to know more about Black. There are some interesting stories in there."

"Does it mention my mother?" she asked quietly.

Malfoy dropped his confidence for a brief moment as a look of pure confusion crossed his flawless features. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw the look of desperation in her eyes.

"No," he said finally and simply. "It doesn't."

"Do you know anything about her?" Ginny asked, twisting her hair.

"Why ask me?" Malfoy asked. He stood and paced around the desk and leaned against it. "Can't Lupin tell you?"

Ginny shook her head sadly. "He wouldn't tell me much. Surely your father knew her," she said resentfully. "They were both Death Eaters."

Malfoy's lips grew thin, and Ginny knew she'd worn out her welcome. She stood to leave, but Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Don't ever bring up my father again," he spat. "Do you hear me? Ever."

She nodded once, but he gripped her arm tighter, to the point that Ginny winced in pain.

"You'd be better off leaving your mother out of it as well," he said. "You will be supremely disappointed at what you discover, believe me."

"Why?" Ginny asked angrily. "What aren't you telling me?"

Malfoy's entire countenance changed in an instant, and he immediately released her. "My apologies," he said with a slight bow.

"You should go," he mumbled before returning to sit behind his desk.

Ginny glared at him, snatched up her bag and stomped out of the classroom.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed.

She was too excited to go to sleep, so she pulled some books from her bag. When she did so, _Potions: Life and Death _tumbled onto the floor. Curiously, Ginny picked it up, pushing the other books aside.

She scanned the index, but she quickly cast the paperback aside. She opened one of Professor Snape's books and began to search for medicinal and restorative potions. His health, she surmised, was more important than her own curiosity.


	8. The Potion Master's Apprentice

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

The Potions Master's Apprentice

Ginny barely made it through her classes. She'd stayed up rather late going through the Potions books and making notes. She wanted to make a good impression on her Master, but she also hoped to discover something that could help him.

After dinner, she returned to her dormitory to gather her books and notes. Her things were in disarray, and she randomly grabbed the books lying about and shoved them into her bag.

Hurrying down to the Potions classroom, she paused outside the door to smooth her uniform and pull her long hair back into a black elastic band. She knew Snape abhorred girls' long hair in the Potions lab, as he insisted it was a hazard.

She knocked twice on the door and waited for him to allow her entrance. He opened the door himself, looking rather weary. Ginny's heart panged briefly, but she managed to keep her expression stoic. Snape didn't need her pity; he needed her help.

"Thank you for being on time," Snape said, wheeling back so she could enter the room. "Follow me. We'll be working in my private laboratory."

She scurried after him, trying to keep up. Though he'd lost the use of his legs, Snape hadn't slowed down any at all.

"Sir, why aren't we working in the classroom?" she asked. "Surely there's more room."

Without turning or stopping, Snape replied, "I don't want to be interrupted. This is a very delicate undertaking, and it's best if it's kept quiet."

He led her into a room just off the left side of the classroom. This laboratory, though not as spacious, was obviously better stocked and better cared for than the classroom, and Ginny was mesmerized by its meticulousness.

Sensing this, Snape turned and smirked at her. "Impressed, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

She nodded dumbly, turning around to take in every nook and cranny of the room. "It's wonderful," she murmured.

"Take a seat," he commanded, and Ginny obeyed without hesitation. "How is your cheek?" he asked, looking at her face closely. "Does it hurt?"

"Not a bit, sir," Ginny said, trying to sound bright. "I recast the Glamour this morning, but it should be fine by tomorrow. I hadn't really thought of it."

"Miss Weasley, I must again-" Snape began.

"Professor, please don't apologize again," Ginny interrupted. "It's really okay." She smiled warmly at him, and he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"You brought the books?" He gestured to her bag.

"Yes, sir," she answered, sitting at one of the tables. She noticed it had been shrunken so that it was at the perfect level for Professor Snape.

"I've made notes as well," she continued. She pulled her notes and the books out of her bag and spread them across the table.

Snape began reading her notes; occasionally, he would make notes of his own or scratch through something she'd written. Whatever he was doing, he was quite fastidious about it.

Ginny took this time to carefully study her Potions Master. It was odd, really. Though both and Professor Lupin were not yet forty, Lupin had always looked a great deal older than Snape, and Ginny knew this was because of his lycanthropy. There wasn't a grey hair on Snape's head. His hair still retained the shiny, black appearance it'd had since her first year of school. But there were noticeably more lines on his face, particularly around his mouth. Probably from frowning so much, she thought.

He was rather pale, even more so than usual. He was very striking. Perhaps that's why he'd always dressed in black; it added to his dramatic air, and maybe that's why he'd seemed so scary.

Ginny lowered her head to look at his dark eyes. They were quite beady, but she noticed that instead of the hate and arrogance that had once resided in them, she only saw tiredness and consternation.

Suddenly, those black eyes focused on her, and for a moment black and brown stared at each other.

"Miss Weasley, are you with me?" he ridiculed.

"Sorry, Professor," she said, blushing. "I was just thinking."

"Too much thinking can get you into trouble, you know," he said seriously. "Just think of Miss Granger. She thought entirely too much, and it almost always got her into trouble, especially if Potter and Weasley were involved."

Ginny giggled but stopped quickly when she saw his scowl.

"Why did you hate her?" she asked suddenly. "Hermione, I mean. Why did you dislike her so?"

"I didn't," Snape said simply. "I don't hate students, Miss Weasley. I just prefer some more than others."

"But why were you so cross with her all the time?" Ginny persisted.

"Life has many lessons to teach us," Snape replied with a sigh. "Miss Granger always insisted on forcing her brilliance on everyone else, and instead of doing it humbly, she had to show off. She needed to be kept in her place."

"I don't know if you succeeded, but luckily she's found someone else to keep her there," Ginny said with a sneaky smile.

"And who would that be?" Snape asked curiously.

"Percy," Ginny replied, not bothering to hide her laughter at Snape's wide eyes. "They've been dating since Hermione began working at the Ministry last summer."

"Interesting," Snape said. "I can't say that doesn't surprise me." Ginny snickered, and Snape fought to keep a smile from his face.

"And you and Potter?" he asked suddenly, pretending to be disinterested.

"Me and Harry?" Ginny squeaked. "Not likely, sir. We're practically related."

At her own admission, Ginny's face darkened, and she turned from Snape's persistent gaze.

"We should get started on the research." She hastily pulled a stack of books towards her and opened the top one.

Snape gazed at her for a moment longer, wondering if he should try to persuade her to continue, but he ultimately decided that if she were going to talk to him, he needed to earn her trust.

His own face clouded briefly as he remembered where he'd learned that tactic so many years ago. Pushing the thoughts of Death Eaters and Dark Lords from his mind, he returned to her notes.

"You've made excellent progress, Miss Weasley," he said. "I'm rather impressed with your notes, especially the remark about using Mandrake roots. I admit I hadn't thought of using a restorative, but I suppose if it was mixed with dragon's blood first, it could have the desired effect."

"Thank you, sir," she said. "I figured it the roots were used to restore life to those who'd been petrified, they could restore life to nerves, which in effect have been petrified."

Snape smiled at his apprentice. "I see second-year Herbology hasn't left you." Ginny smiled shyly at him before continuing her reading. Snape silently patted himself on the back for choosing her to assist him with his work. She was definitely clever.

Three hours later, Ginny yawned suddenly and stretched her arms over her head.

"I supposed we've done enough for the evening," Snape said. "You may go."

Ginny fixed her eyes at her teacher, and she saw that his dark eyes looked tired. "When do you think we can begin brewing it?" she asked.

Snape quickly read over their most recent set of notes and did some thinking. "End of next week," he answered finally. "We'll need to experiment first with some of these ingredients."

Ginny nodded and began gathering the books together. She moved to put them on a corner of the desk, but Snape's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"You may take some with you if you wish," he said.

"Thank you," she replied, taking three from the stack and putting them into her bag. "I'm not sure about adding lacewings, so I want to research those a little more, if that's all right."

He nodded his assent before his face furrowed into a curious expression.

"This wasn't on my list," he said slowly, picking up _Potions: Life and Death_. He thumbed through it, and Ginny saw his eyes widen. "What are you doing with this?" he asked, his voice harsher than she'd heard it all evening.

"I don't know, sir," she replied nervously. "I must have picked it up by mistake when I was in the library."

"A mistake?" he hissed. "There is no room for mistakes in potion-brewing, Miss Weasley! Do you have any idea of what is in this book?

"It's dangerous," he continued without waiting for her answer. "There are reasons why books are in the Restricted Section. Didn't you see the title?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I just…" she stammered.

"You're sorry?" Snape's face was flushed with anger, and Ginny quickly understood why so many students were afraid of him. "How could you be so asinine? Do you know what would happen if you were caught with this book, especially if you were seen reading it? You'd be expelled. This book shouldn't even be in the Hogwarts Library; I've tried to have it removed more than once, but the governors don't see the harm, the dunderheads."

Ginny was shaking with fear and close to tears, but Snape didn't seem like relenting any time soon.

"Miss Weasley," he said, his voice dangerously low, "if you can't be more careful, I will dismiss you from this study, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "I'm so sorry; it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he replied. Looking at her reddened eyes, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it carelessly at her. "Dry your eyes before you leave; you look a sight."

Leaving her at the table, he pushed himself out the door, taking the book with him. Ginny dried her eyes on the handkerchief, brushing her fingers over the initials _S.A.S._ on the corner. When she was sure she looked okay, she carefully folded it and left in on the table. She carefully closed the door to the lab behind her before leaving the dungeons for her dormitory.


	9. Questions and Answers

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. More information is coming, so hang in there for plot questions!

* * *

Questions and Answers

The weeks passed quickly for Ginny. Because of her classes, Head Girl duties and working with Professor Snape, she barely kept up her schoolwork. In reality, she was doing very well in everything but Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that was only because Malfoy's teaching style was puzzling. He involved a lot of psychoanalysis and self-reflection in his lessons before allowing the students to actually perform the spells. And for Ginny, who was having a difficult time understanding herself, she had a difficult time performing the spells, too. It took two weeks and several tutoring sessions before she could master a corporeal Patronus in class, something she'd done during the War many times.

Before Ginny knew it, the end of October had arrived, and she was looking forward to the first Hogsmeade weekend that term. All the students were keyed up the week before, and the professors were on edge as well, trying to retain control of the wayward students during class and in the halls. The Head Boy and Ginny were forced to increase their evening patrols as a result, and both were exhausted by midnight when they were done.

Thursday afternoon, Christian Zabini approached Ginny after classes.

"Ginny, I need to ask a favor," he said hesitantly. "We had to move Quidditch practice because of Hogsmeade weekend. It's this evening; can you cover for me on patrols tonight?" His indigo eyes were hopeful as he looked at his female counterpart.

Perhaps it was the stress of the week or her naturally short temper, but whatever it was, Zabini had just pushed her over the edge.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" she yelled, tossing her hands into the air. "You want me to do all the patrols myself? Did it occur to you that I wanted to finish my homework tonight so I could go to Hogsmeade, too? You're Head Boy, Christian. You have to do the patrols."

Zabini's face fell, and his eyes darkened. "I'm also Slytherin Quidditch captain, and we have a match against Ravenclaw next week. Professor Snape will have our arses if we don't win. As Gryffindor captain, I figured _you_ of all people would understand," he hissed.

"You dolt!" she yelled. "I've resigned as captain _and_ quit the team. You have to make priorities, Christian. It's called being responsible."

"Look, will you cover for me or not?" Zabini asked, exasperated. "If you won't, I shall speak to Professor Snape. We'll see what he says."

"Sod it," Ginny grunted, stamping her foot. "But you owe me for this."

Zabini grinned as he hurried away before she changed her mind.

"Bloody bastard," she mumbled on her way to dinner.

* * *

The halls were dark as Ginny finished her rounds that evening. It was well into the early morning hours, and she dreaded the homework that awaited her upon returning to her room. She dragged her feet down the corridor to Lupin's office where she could sign the list, indicating her patrol was complete. 

Suddenly, movement caught her eye as she passed an alcove. On instinct, she drew her wand and whispered, "_Lumos_."

She glanced around, but, seeing no one, she started back down the corridor. She soon heard footsteps behind her, however, and quickly whirled on her stalker.

"Easy, Weasley," Professor Malfoy breathed, obviously surprised. "It's only me."

"Sorry, Professor," Ginny said, lowering her wand. "You startled me."

"My apologies," he said with a nod of his head. "Why are you out so late?"

She looked at him dumbly and replied, "Just finishing my patrols."

"Where's Zabini?" he asked conversationally as they walked. "Has he finished already?"

Ginny _tutted_ and shook her head, increasing her pace. But Malfoy caught up to her petite frame in two long strides and grasped her elbow.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" he asked harshly. "Have you two had a lover's spat?" He smirked as the young redhead blushed under his gaze.

"Me and Zabini?" she asked in disbelief. "Sorry to disappoint your vivid imagination, Professor. No, he's ditched patrols tonight for Quidditch practice."

"What?" Malfoy questioned. He grabbed her arm more forcefully and all but dragged her down the corridor to Lupin's office.

They burst through the door, startling Lupin who'd been dozing on his sofa. Malfoy thrust Ginny towards the sofa, where she fell onto the spot immediately vacated by Lupin's legs. Malfoy quickly Floo'ed Professor Snape, while Lupin rubbed his eyes in a daze.

"What's wrong?" he asked groggily. "Ginny, what's happened?"

Before she could answer, Snape's head appeared in the fire, and he glared angrily at Malfoy.

Never giving him a chance to chastise him, Malfoy launched in a tirade.

"That sodding git Zabini ditched patrols tonight for Quidditch practice. Weasley was still out patrolling when I found her just now," he yelled.

"It's after two in the morning!" Lupin bellowed, now fully awake.

"Malfoy, go get Mr. Zabini and bring him to my office immediately," Snape said through clenched teeth. "Miss Weasley, you should not have agreed to this."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, standing and stalking over to the fire. "Zabini said they had to practice because you wanted them to beat Ravenclaw next week. He said if I wanted to ask you, you'd just say it was alright."

"Oh, that little prat," Malfoy hissed.

"Enough, everyone," Lupin called. "Draco, you and Severus deal with Mr. Zabini. Ginny, you go straight to bed. You're excused from morning classes tomorrow."

Ginny nodded and left hastily, before Malfoy or Snape could refute Lupin's decision. She hurried as fast as her tired legs would carry her and dropped immediately onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her uniform. Sleep came almost instantly.

* * *

Friday afternoon classes were a blur to Ginny. Christian barely looked her way, and when he did, Ginny would swear he was trying to cast a wandless Unforgivable. Finally, Hogsmeade Saturday arrived, and Ginny looked forward to spending her day looking in shops and catching up with her friends. 

As she exited the carriages, she glanced around for her friends. She spotted Colin Creevey a few carriages down, but before she could start towards him, two hands clamped over her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" two voices chimed in unison.

Ginny grinned as she turned around. "Fred, George!" she exclaimed happily.

Though she exchanged letters with some of her family, they'd mostly been trite missives, containing vague comments about school and friends. She'd not truly spoken to her family since she'd departed for school.

The boys engulfed her in twin hugs, and she clutched onto them tightly.

"We thought we'd spend the day with you," George said, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading down the High Street.

"Yeah, especially since we haven't heard anything from you except how tough school is this term," Fred added. "Where to? Honeydukes?"

His companions nodded gleefully, and the trio practically skipped down the road.

"You didn't close the shop, did you?" Ginny asked as Fred held the door open for her.

"Nah," he replied. "We left O'Malley in charge for the day; he can handle it."

"Besides, he can't sell anything dangerous," George continued as Ginny and Fred looked hungrily at the sweets. "We charmed the cabinets locked!"

The three left Honeydukes several minutes later, their pockets full of candy and the twins' wallets lighter. They went to the bookshop next, much to Fred's and George's chagrin. Ginny purchased a new novel for herself and a new Potions research book for Professor Snape. In Gladrags, Ginny bought a new scarf, hat and gloves set for the upcoming winter; they also ran into Malfoy there, and though Fred and George scowled at him, he nodded politely. Ginny returned his nod with one of her own, to the dismay of the twins.

Ginny suggested Madam Puddifoot's for lunch, but the boys both made faces. Instead, they headed to the Three Broomsticks, which was crowded with Hogwarts students. Rosmerta smiled broadly at the twins, Fred in particular, and he blushed to the tips of his ears. George snickered at his twin, as the older barmaid pointed them to a quiet table in the very back of the pub.

"What'll it be?" Rosmerta asked after they'd all seated themselves.

"Soda with cherry syrup," Ginny said.

"Butterbeer," George said, turning to Fred.

Before Fred could order, Rosmerta winked at him. "I know what you'd like, love," she said cheerily before heading back to the bar.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, watching George poke his twin playfully in the ribs.

"In a minute," George whispered, eyeing Rosmerta as she meandered through the pub, their tray of drinks levitating in front of her.

She set their drinks before them and saw that they weren't ready to order. As she left, George coughed loudly, distracting Fred from watching Rosmerta walk away.

"So, it's like this," George began, his voice low. "Remember when Angelina ditched Fred last year? Well, the poor bloke was heartbroken for weeks. Finally, our very good friend Oliver Wood gave young Fred, here, some sound advice."

"Which was?" Ginny coaxed.

"No, let's stop there, please?" Fred whined. "George, please, she's too young to know."

"I'm of age!" Ginny insisted, as George laughed loudly.

"Fine," Fred grumbled, leaning back into his chair. George looked at him sympathetically before continuing.

"Oliver told Fred that the only way to get over his broken heart was by… er… enjoying the company of another woman," George said. "Apparently, when Wood busted up with his girlfriend in seventh year, he came here on a Hogsmeade weekend, crying into his butterbeer. Rosmerta listened to his sad tale. Before Wood realized it, they were upstairs in her room, or in her bed, I should say, and Rosmerta was telling him Katie was nutters for not wanting him."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, and she fell into a fit of giggles, as Fred banged his head onto the table. George, meanwhile, sat back and waited for Ginny to recover.

Suddenly, realization hit her, and she guffawed even more loudly. "You mean, Fred and Rosmerta?" she asked as she tried to regain breath. She and George laughed as Fred looked at them sullenly.

"Yes, Rosmerta and I shagged, okay?" he said rhetorically. "And you know what? It worked; I got over Angelina."

"Well, whatever works, I suppose," Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes. They were silent for several moments, each just sipping their drink. Finally, Fred cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, how are you, Ginny?" he asked tentatively. "Really?"

"Fine," she answered automatically. "How have you both been?"

"Ginny," George said with a sigh, "stop being so passive. We're worried about you; everyone is."

"Don't be," Ginny said, closing her hand over his. "I'm really as fine as I can be under the circumstances."

"You know we love you, right?" Fred asked. "And we'd do anything for you."

She turned her eyes towards him and smiled. "Really?" she asked, and they both nodded. "I need your help.

"I want to know about my mother," she continued. "I want to know what she looked like and how she acted. Can you find a picture for me, maybe in some of Mum's old things? Can you get some information for me? Please?" she pleaded.

Fred looked to his twin with a guarded expression and thinned his lips. He slowly shook his head, and George nodded in response.

Turning to Ginny, George's expression was stern. "No, Ginny," he said firmly. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked, fighting back tears. "Please?"

"We just can't," George insisted. "Please, we just want to protect you; we all do."

"But why won't you tell me anything?" she begged.

"Ginny, you have to understand, we just don't want you to get upset by what you discover," Fred said.

"It's too late for that," she replied, standing abruptly.

"Ginny, please don't go," George said.

But Ginny didn't listen. She rushed through the crowd and out of the pub. She hurried through the streets of the village as tears stung her eyes. She ran all the way to the castle and steadied herself as she burst through the doors. Feeling lost, she dried her eyes and breathed deeply before turning and heading to the Potions lab.

* * *

"Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said, opening the door for her. "Shouldn't you still be in Hogsmeade?" 

"I came back early," she replied with a shrug. "I brought something for you." She handed the Potions book she'd purchased. "I thought maybe we could do some work this afternoon?"

Snape glanced at the book and then at his troubled student. "Thank you for this," he said, indicating the book. "Are you alright?"

She nodded forcefully. "Yes, I just want to get some work done," she said. She looked at him hopefully and bit her lip.

He nodded his assent and led her back to the private lab. She went about gathering their materials and ingredients while Snape produced the cauldron. They sat side by side and began to work in quiet.

After several minutes, Snape decided to attempt to get Ginny to open up.

"How was Hogsmeade?" he asked casually. "Crowded, I presume."

Ginny nodded and concentrated on slicing the shrivelfigs before her. "I saw Fred and George," she said absently.

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm," she said idly. "Spent the day with them."

"And how was that?" he asked, watching her closely.

She sighed and turned to him. She clenched her jaw and said, "What is it, Professor?"

"Nothing," Snape said innocently. "You just seemed upset when you came in. Do you want to talk about it?"

Throwing down her knife, she stood. "You know what I want? I want answers!" Ginny yelled. She knew she was crossing the line of Snape's patience, but she didn't care. "No one will tell me anything about my mother. Surely you must have known her, sir. Can't you tell me anything?" Her tone was taunting and demanding.

She glared at him in what, she hoped, was a menacing manner. No matter what, she refused to back down. After a brief moment of consideration, Snape relented.

"Fine," Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Your mother, Fiona, was quite a beautiful young lady; you resemble her very much. She attracted the attention of several young suitors, the most persistent being Black," he began.

Ginny sat down in the chair next to her professor, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. She listened with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Fiona didn't fit in with the other Gryffindors," Snape continued. "She was bright, but she had a knack for manipulation, not unlike some of her Slytherin counterparts. She was never completely deceitful, but neither was she entirely honorable, much like Black, himself.

Though she was a year behind him and his friends, once she had Black's attention, they were inseparable. It fit really; Black and Fiona, Potter and Lily. Lupin had his solitude, and Pettigrew became bored. I believe that's when he began to befriend some unsavory sorts."

"And when did my mother…?" Ginny interrupted.

"It was at least a year after she finished school," Snape answered. "I don't know what happened with her and Black, but she wasn't happy about something. She said he wasn't using his abilities to his full potential, and she knew he would be better served to change sides. She promised to convince and deliver him."

"So she was killed because Sirius refused to turn to Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly," Snape replied, pushing his wheelchair around the desk to sit closer to his troubled student. "From what I'd heard, Black had somehow found out about her activities and broken off their relationship. To my knowledge, he was never aware she was with child."

He paused and sighed heavily. "Miss Weasley, it's getting late. Perhaps you should return to your dormitory before dinner," Snape said. He was clearly uncomfortable.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to know everything. I deserve to know." Her voice was pleading, and Snape knew she would not relent.

"All right," he said, taking a deep breath. "Before you were born, Voldemort asked Fiona to do something- ordered her, more like. She refused, and it cost her her life," Snape said sadly.

"And who killed her?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Lucius Malfoy volunteered," he answered, ignoring the string of expletives that exited the young witch's mouth. "He waited until Fiona was least expecting it, shortly after you were born."

After several moments of silence, she spoke again.

"Professor, what was my mother asked to do?" she questioned.

Snape sighed and turned to gaze at her. "Another Death Eater wanted out of the game," he said. "That simply was not allowed. She was ordered to murder Regulus Black, another sick twist of Voldemort. He knew she wouldn't kill her former lover's brother."

"And since she didn't, who did? Did Malfoy do that, too?" Ginny asked, knowing that Sirius' brother was killed several months before the Potters were.

Snape sighed and looked down at his lap. "No, I'm afraid I was presented with the unlucky task," he said bitterly. "It was a task to prove my loyalty, and in a way, it did. After that, I went to Dumbledore."

He paused. "One day, I shall ask forgiveness for murdering your uncle."

Sensing her growing disappointment, he spoke again. "I've done things in my past I'm not proud of, Miss Weasley," he said sadly. "But I've tried to make up for them. You were part of that."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Snape put his hand on the back of her chair.

"We all knew that Fiona had a child, and Malfoy made it his mission to find you. He thought you were in hiding," Snape explained. "When I caught wind of his plans, I searched for you myself. I returned to your mother's house, hoping to find a clue as to where you were. I heard you crying before I was inside.

"I didn't know what to do with you, but I also knew that your mother's cousin had married into a very prominent wizarding family and had several children. I took you to Arthur and Molly, and I never saw you again, until you were a first year in my class."

He bowed his head and whispered, "When I saw you as my student, I didn't know who your father was. It was only during Lucius Malfoy's confessional before his death last year that it was revealed. For your protection, the record was sealed."

Ginny turned and buried her head into her teacher's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured. For his part, Severus Snape displayed a warmth that was seemingly foreign to him as he returned the young woman's embrace.


	10. An Awful Predicament

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. To those still reading, it will be completed soon. I hope you stick with it.

* * *

An Awful Predicament

_He bowed his head and whispered, "When I saw you as my student, I didn't know who your father was. It was only during Lucius Malfoy's confessional before his death last year that it was revealed. For your protection, the record was sealed."_

_Ginny turned and buried her head into her teacher's shoulder. "Thank you," she murmured. For his part, Severus Snape displayed a warmth that was seemingly foreign to him as he returned the young woman's embrace.

* * *

_

Weeks later, when the cold of November bit at the windows of the castle, Ginny found herself alone in Snape's private laboratory. She'd received a note earlier from him that he would in a teacher's meeting at their schedule research time, but she could go ahead and begin work.

She pulled their notes from the desk drawer and set a cauldron on top of the desk. First, she dropped syrup of hellebore and waited for it to simmer.

Looking around the room, she noticed a large stack of books on the credenza against the back wall. She suddenly remembered that she had to look up the proper way to slice valerian roots, so she rifled through the stack, looking for the right one.

However, a small paperback caught her eye. _Potions: Life and Death_ was stuck in the middle of the stack, and before she could stop herself, Ginny pulled it free, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the door to the laboratory was still closed.

She opened the book carefully, taking great care to not bend the pages. She perused the Table of Contents, taking in the potions- the Elixir of Life, various Memory Potions, and the Draught of Resurrection.

She gasped at the sight of that particular potion and was just about to turn to the instructions when she heard the doorknob turn. She quickly stuffed the book back into the stack and hurried back over to the cauldron.

"Gods, I never thought that meeting would end," Snape complained as he entered the room. "How far have you gotten?"

"Er, the hellebore is just about to simmer," Ginny answered quickly. "I was just about to crush the mandrake roots. I thought perhaps this time, we should add them before anything else."

"Excellent notion, Ginny," Snape answered. "Would you mind slicing the shrivelfigs tonight? My hand is unsteady."

Ginny noticed that he was keeping his right hand in his lap and fighting to keep it still. She nodded his ascent silently and forced a small smile at her professor.

She pulled a mortar and pestle from the cupboard under the table as Snape slid a jar of mandrake roots toward her with his good hand. She quickly crushed the roots and added them to the cauldron before beginning to cut the shrivelfigs. They both grew quiet while she worked.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, interrupting their companionable silence.

"Yes?" he asked in a soft tone not many students had ever heard.

"Can I ask a question about the potion Voldemort used to regain his body?" Ginny bit her lip as she awaited his answer.

"What do you want to know, Ginny?" Snape asked, setting down the vial of dragon's blood he'd been about to add to their potion.

"Well, how do you suppose he found that potion?" she asked, looking at him surreptitiously out of the corner of her eye. "I mean, how could he know that there was that kind of potion in the world?"

"Dark magic, Miss Weasley, has always been around," Snape answered quietly. "Voldemort knew where to find it. He was very deep in dark magic, even before he finished school."

"The potion, though," Ginny pressed, "is it just to restore someone's body to their soul or can it restore someone… entirely?"

Severus Snape was not a stupid man. Nor was he naïve. He knew what his young apprentice was asking, and he couldn't say he was surprised. He'd been expecting her questions for some time.

He wheeled his chair so that he faced her head on before he spoke.

"Look at me, Miss Weasley," he commanded.

She complied and he closed his pale hand over hers.

"I won't lie to you," he said gravely. "There are some forms of dark magic that promise to bring those lost to us back to this world again, but none are certain. It takes the selling of your soul to the devil himself, and I have never heard of a case where it has succeeded."

He squeezed her hand for emphasis and continued. "He is gone, Ginny. There is nothing you can do. Believe me, if there was some way, I would help you."

"No, you wouldn't," Ginny said angrily, wiping her newly-formed tears with her spare hand. "You hated Sirius."

"I don't deny it," Snape replied. "But I do care about you."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied, forcing a smile at the Potions Master.

He smiled back weakly and pulled his hand away.

"Now, shall we get back to the Potion?"

* * *

Professor Snape's words stuck with Ginny for weeks, right up until the Christmas holidays. There was a potion out there that would reunite her with Sirius. That was the good news. The bad news was that the potion itself was found in a book locked away in Professor Snape's office. A few days before, Snape had her return their research books to the library, and Ginny had noticed the small paperback was conspicuously missing. She hadn't bothered to question him about it, but she knew it was tucked away somewhere Snape considered safe. 

Before she could formulate a plan to retrieve the book, the holidays were almost over. The only other students besides Ginny who'd remained during the holidays were Christian Zabini, a set of fourth-year Hufflepuff twins, a few Gryffindors, and a sixth-year Ravenclaw named Anne Phillips.

Ginny didn't know much about any of the other students, except for Christian. The Gryffindors were second- and third-years, and with being Head Girl, she didn't spend much time in the common room.

She spent most of the last day of the holiday break in the library catching up on homework. She hurried down to dinner, intent on eating quickly before returning to the library. However, when she took her seat at the round table next to Snape, her plans changed. He leaned closely towards her, so that no one else could hear.

"Miss Weasley, do you think you have some time this evening?" he asked. "I think I may have found the problem with the potion."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes, of course," she replied, intrigued by what he'd found. "Straight after dinner?"

He nodded, and they both ate quickly and left for the Potions classroom.

When they arrived, Ginny could tell that Snape was rather excited by his discovery, and she was eager to see what it was.

"The problem, I've hypothesized, is in the order of ingredients," Snape said as they entered the room. "We're putting the wrong things in at the wrong times. I think the mandrake roots should be added at the end. But I still think the lacewings are out of order."

Ginny took her seat at the table and wrinkled her brow in thought. "That would make sense as to why it bubbles over too soon," she thought aloud. "But how do we know when to add it?"

Snape pulled himself up at the table and laced his fingers together atop it. "Trial and error, I suppose."

The pair tried several variations of the potion before Ginny began to yawn audibly.

"Floo Malfoy's office, will you, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked as he poured and corked the latest version of the potion into a vial. "I need to remind him to take my classes tomorrow."

Ginny was confused, but she went to the fireplace nonetheless.

"Draco Malfoy's office!" she called, casting some powder into the grate.

Snape rolled over to the fireplace. "Draco!" he yelled.

No one answered, and Snape called for the younger professor again, but to no avail. The Potions Master growled in frustration.

"Where is that dunderhead?" he mumbled. He released the Floo and wheeled back to the desk and began scribbling onto a parchment.

"Why is he taking your classes?" Ginny asked, approaching nervously. An angry Snape was nothing to be trifled with.

"I will be away," he said simply. Seeing her troubled expression, he amended, "I have an appointment at St. Mungo's. There's nothing to worry about."

"Will you take this to Malfoy's office on your way?" he asked, handing the note to her.

"Of course, sir," she smiled weakly at him.

"Ginny," Snape said softly, "I know you're worried, but I really wish you wouldn't."

"That's not really your decision, is it?" she retorted playfully. "I _will_ worry, and you can't stop me."

"But you do not need to concern yourself with me," he said stoically. "You have more than enough on your mind."

"Okay, that's it," Ginny said, throwing her hands into the hair. "Professor Snape, when are you going to get it into that overgrown head of yours? I care about you, and I worry about you. That's what a friend does."

"Friend, hmm?" Snape asked, a small playing at the corner of his lips. "Never really had a student as a friend before. We shall see how this goes."

She smiled broadly at him, and his comfort level dwindled. "Off with you now," he said, gesturing to the door. "Make sure Malfoy gets that message."

"Yes, sir," Ginny replied. "Good night."

She hurried up to Malfoy's classroom, fully intent on laying the message on his desk. But something stopped her from bursting through the door.

Strange noises were coming from inside the classroom, moans, gasps. To Ginny, it sounded as if someone was in pain or being tortured. She pushed the door open a little so she could sneak up on the attacker. However, the sight before her eyes completely changed her plan.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of his desk. A girl's legs were wrapped around his hips, and his head was buried in her neck. One of Malfoy's hands had slithered underneath the girl's shirt, and his other hand had pushed her skirt up around her waist. The girl – student - in question was grinding against Malfoy as he assaulted her neck.

Ginny's first instinct was to leave in haste, but she figured she could use this to her advantage. She walked into the room and slammed the door behind her. Both promiscuous parties immediately ceased their activities, and Malfoy whirled around.

"Weasley!" he yelled, attempting to button his shirt quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a message from Professor Snape," she said innocently. "My, my, this is quite the predicament we have here."

"Anne, go back to your dorm while I talk to Weasley, here," Malfoy said nervously. The girl looked anxiously between her lover and her classmate before scurrying out of the door.

"Weasley, let me explain," Malfoy began.

"Let me guess, it isn't what it looked like?" she retorted. "Oh, Malfoy, now I have you exactly where I've wanted you for years. I could easily have you fired, you know."

"Please, I need you to promise not to tell anyone," Malfoy pleaded.

"And what will you do for me in return?" Ginny asked.

"I'll pass you, perfect marks," he said hastily. "You won't even have to do any of the homework."

"Not good enough, I'm afraid," she replied, toying with Professor Snape's note.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked. "I'll do anything."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ginny responded with a smirk.


	11. Threats, Promises and a Bit of History

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Threats, Promises and a Bit of History

"_Weasley, let me explain," Malfoy began._

"_Let me guess, it isn't what it looked like?" she retorted. "Oh, Malfoy, now I have you exactly where I've wanted you for years. I could easily have you fired, you know."_

"_Please, I need you to promise not to tell anyone," Malfoy pleaded._

"_And what will you do for me in return?" Ginny asked. _

"_I'll pass you, perfect marks," he said hastily. "You won't even have to do any of the homework."_

"_Not good enough, I'm afraid," she replied, toying with Professor Snape's note._

"_What do you want?" Malfoy asked. "I'll do anything."_

"_I was hoping you'd say that," Ginny responded with a smirk.

* * *

_

Ginny wrapped her cloak tightly around her as she stepped out onto the parapet. It was well-past curfew, but Ginny knew she was safe. She'd convinced Christian that she would patrol the Astronomy Tower one last time that night and sent him off to bed.

Once outside, she leaned her head back and breathed in the fresh, night air. She exhaled and watched her breath glisten in the cold wind. She gazed up into the sky and smiled as Canis Major caught her eye.

"Sirius…" she whispered.

Just then, the door banged open, and an angry figure in a black cloak stormed through.

"Weasley," Malfoy hissed. "Why in Merlin's name did you have me meet up here in the dead of winter?"

Ginny turned and smiled at her professor. "Ah, ah, ah, Malfoy," she teased. "Be nice or I'll go to Dumbledore."

"Alright, fine!" Malfoy ranted. "What do you want?" He pulled his hood back and glared at Ginny, his grey eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I need you to get something for me," Ginny began, turning and leaning her back against the stone railing. "There's a book in Professor Snape's office that I want."

"Why can't you get it?" he asked. "You're in his office all the time. Gods, Weasley, you should hear some of the rumors going around."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Please wake up from your sad, little fantasy, Malfoy. Anyway, I can't get the book because he's hidden it from me," she replied. "You and Snape are practically family. Surely you know his hiding places."

Malfoy exhaled in relief. All she wanted was a book? He thought that would be fairly easy, but something about her nervousness bothered him.

"What book is it?" he asked skeptically.

"_Potions: Life and Death_," Ginny replied, holding his gaze steadily.

"Are you raving mad?" Malfoy yelled. "Snape's been trying to have that book banned for years."

"I need it!" Ginny screamed. "You _will_ get it for me, or I'll tell everyone, including the _Daily Prophet_, about your affair with a sixth year student!"

Her face was as red as her hair, and her eyes were intense. Something in her countenance almost frightened Malfoy. He wanted to tell her to forget it, but he had worked so hard to restore his reputation. He couldn't afford to have it tarnished with a torrid affair.

"Okay," he acquiesced. "I'll need some time, but I'll get it."

Ginny's breathing slowed back to a normal rate, and her color returned to its normal pallor. "You have one week, Malfoy," she threatened. "Or I'll tell."

Without awaiting a response, she brushed past her teacher and back into the school.

* * *

With most of the students in Hogsmeade the next day, Ginny opted to spend the day in the library, catching up on schoolwork. Although she enjoyed working with Professor Snape and as much as she wanted to help him, she also wanted to do well on her N.E.W.T.S. Healer School was where Ginny wanted to continue her studies, and without top scores, she would never be accepted. Snape knew this, and he often encouraged her to spend less time with him and more time on her schoolwork. 

She found a comfortable chair near a window overlooking the lake and pulled her Transfiguration book from her bag. She looked over the complex spells and groaned. It would take all day to get this right.

Sure enough, several hours later, she'd finally gotten the hang of the spells and was just about to start on Potions when she heard a light clink on the stone floor.

Ginny looked down to see that her necklace lying on the floor. She picked it up and examined it. She turned it over in her hand and saw that the clasp had broken.

"_Reparo_," she said and watched as the clasp was instantly repaired.

Suddenly, for reasons Ginny couldn't explain, her eyes filled with tears. The star pendant reminded her of Sirius for some reason, and her emotions overwhelmed her.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and she hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She glanced around and saw Professor Lupin weaving in and out of the stacks. She shifted in her seat, causing her Potions book to fall to the floor.

Lupin's head jerked in her direction, and he smiled at her and began walking towards her. As he got closer, he noticed the tearstains on her face.

"Ginny, you look troubled," Lupin said with concern in his voice. "Can I help?"

"Yes," she replied with a sniffle. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," he said, taking a seat next to her. He tipped her chin with his index finger, so she looked him directly in the eye. "Name it."

"Tell me about my father," she pleaded.

"About Sirius?" Lupin asked in confusion.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, tell me about him."

Lupin made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a laugh. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Lupin smiled and leaned back in his seat. This would take a while.

"Sirius was the kind of man other wizards wish they could be. He was brilliant, kind, loving and loyal, above all. He was my best friend, and I loved him like a brother," he said fondly. "He excelled at everything he did, school, Quidditch, even girls. He was particularly good with Charms, and he hated Potions."

He went on to tell Ginny everything he remembered about Sirius; he told her stories that hadn't been repeated in twenty years and laughed like he hadn't in as many years. The more he spoke, the more Ginny realized how alike she and Sirius were. Both were exceedingly bright and passionate, and each had a tendency for recklessness. They were both devoted to their friends and would do anything for them.

Finally, after two hours, Lupin's voice grew somber.

"He knew about you, you know," he said quietly, and Ginny's head snapped up, with wide eyes.

"I thought he was crazy, but he knew he was right."

"How did he…what made him…?" Ginny's questions remained unfinished as she grasped for her thoughts.

"It was late one night at Grimmauld Place. Come to think of it, I believe it was the night Harry arrived," Lupin mused. "All of you wanted to know about the Order, but Molly wouldn't let you. During the argument with her, Sirius saw the necklace you wore under your shirt."

* * *

_Sirius tossed back the last of his Firewhiskey and gazed at his friend with glassy eyes._

"_You're drunk," Lupin observed._

"_Yes, I am, Remus," Sirius slurred. "Want to know why?"_

_Remus shrugged. "Enlighten me."_

"_Tonight, Moony, old man, I found out I'm a father," Sirius said grandly._

"_You're not drunk; you're delusional," Remus said with a laugh._

"_No, really," Sirius insisted. "I'm the proud father of a little girl; well, she's not so little anymore."_

"_Who?" Remus asked, clearly confused._

"_Ginny," Sirius said simply. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"_

"_Noticed what?"_

"_She's my daughter," Sirius maintained. _

"_Uh-huh," Remus replied, wondering if his friend's Firewhiskey had been laced with something else. "How do you figure? To me, she looks like a Weasley through and through."_

"_Not with that nose!" Sirius barked with a laugh. "It's like looking at my own nose, when I stare at her."_

"_Lots of people have pointed noses, Padfoot," Remus pointed out._

"_Yes, but not everyone has a necklace in the shape of a star like the one she wears," Sirius said, leaning in closer to his friend. "In fact, I only know of one person who had a necklace like that, and it was made especially for her."_

"_You don't mean?" Lupin asked, and Sirius nodded._

"_Fiona," he said simply. "I gave that to her for her seventeenth birthday, had it specially made for her actually. That necklace is one of a kind, Remus. Fiona never took it off, and it was missing when she was found. Now, can you explain to me how it would have gone from her to the daughter of a cousin she wasn't even close to?"_

"_No, I can't," Remus stipulated. "But that doesn't mean she's your daughter."_

"_Remus, Fiona was pregnant the last time I saw her," Sirius contended. "She wrote me later and said the child had died."_

"_Right, but surely she wouldn't lie about something like that," Remus said, his mind whirling._

"_Why wouldn't she?" Sirius huffed, pouring another drink. "She was a bloody Death Eater, Remus. She nearly turned on all of us. She wanted to hurt me, and it worked. If I'd known Ginny was mine, I never would have gone after… well, let's just say my life would have been a lot different."_

"_What are you going to do?" Remus asked._

_Sirius sighed and took a long drink. "Nothing, I suppose. What can I do? I can't even take proper care of my godson, and do you really think Molly would tell me the truth?" He shook his head. "No, it's better this way. She's got a family that loves her and protects her, but I promise you, I will get to know my daughter better. And as soon as Ginny's older, she and I are going to have a long talk."

* * *

_

"Thank you, Remus," Ginny said with a sad smile. "I wish he would have told me. I wish I could have at least hugged him once and had a proper conversation with my father. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Lupin shrugged. "Well, I wasn't sure I believed him, really," he explained. "Sirius had been cooped up in that house for a long time, and he missed Harry immensely. You really do look like your mother, and I wondered if Sirius was dwelling on the past too much."

He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I know it's not the same thing, but I am here for you. Will a father's best friend do?" he asked.

"Of course," Ginny said and kissed his cheek. "Father's best friends are the next best thing."


	12. Anger Management

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Anger Management

Several days passed before Ginny heard anything from Malfoy. Finally, on the fifth day, during the morning post, a brown barn owl dropped a note into Ginny's porridge.

_Abandoned Charms classroom, eleven o'clock tonight._

It was unsigned, but the handwriting was easily distinguished as Malfoy's. Ginny glanced up to the staff table, but Malfoy carefully avoided her gaze. Just as she was about to turn away, Professor Snape's eyes caught hers. He gave her a curious look before looking pointedly at the note in her hand.

Ginny quickly vanished the note with a silent _Evanesco_ and shrugged at Snape, who rolled his eyes. Ginny giggled; the two girls sitting next to her gave her funny looks, wondering how Snape could make anyone – any woman – giggle.

She made it through her classes, nervously tapping her foot throughout the day. She could hardly make it through dinner and her nightly rounds; she hoped that Malfoy would give her the book tonight.

She "offered" to patrol the first floor corridors, and Christian readily agreed. She dawdled on her patrols, though, and just before eleven, Ginny entered the classroom, hoping that Malfoy was early.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" a voice called.

Ginny turned to find a very sheepish Colin Creevey standing before her.

"Colin, what are you doing?" she asked.

He blushed even further as an equally embarrassed Luna Lovegood came out of the shadows behind him.

"Er…, studying," Colin answered. He glanced at Luna and bit his lip as she smiled dreamily at him.

"Right…" Ginny said, nodding broadly. "Well, you'd both find somewhere else to 'study' because I think Malfoy's on his way here."

Not needing any further provocation, Colin and Luna hurried from the classroom, and Ginny heard them giggling down the corridor. She smiled wistfully at their retreating backs, wishing she had some romance in her life. But after she and Harry had broken up, she hadn't really had any interest in anyone else. Besides, she insisted to herself, she had enough on her mind.

Just as her thoughts began to get away from her, someone hissed at her from the doorway.

"Are you alone?" Malfoy asked in a whisper.

"Yes, you dolt," she said, rolling her eyes.

Malfoy entered, glancing nervously around them before closing the door tightly around him.

"Well, do you have it?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Not exactly," Malfoy stalled.

Ginny stepped closer to him and glared at him. She put her hands on her hips and, to Malfoy, looked rather menacing. "What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she demanded. "You've had five days already."

Malfoy's face grew defiant and he stood up to his full height, which was considerably taller than Ginny's. "Look, Weasley, it's not as easy as you think," he hissed. "First of all, Snape's almost always in his office, and when he isn't, the doors are warded and Charmed."

"Clearly, you don't understand the consequences if you don't do this for me," Ginny said coolly. "Get that damned book, Malfoy! You have two days."

"It's not like I have a choice here, Weasley," he yelled. "I'll get it; I just need more time."

"No, you're stalling," Ginny yelled in reply. "You're acting like an arrogant prat, and I will not stand for it!"

"And you've gone completely mad! It's just a book! What the bloody hell do you need it for?" he demanded.

"That's none of your sodding business! Just do what I ask, and stop trying to manipulate me!"

"What? I'm not," Malfoy insisted. "I said I'd do it, didn't I? Why can't you just believe me?"

"Believe you?" Ginny taunted. "The son of Lucius Malfoy? You're just like him, twisting everything around to get what you want and damn anyone in the way, right?"

"That's enough!" a harsh voice yelled from the door. "I demand to know exactly what the hell is going on here."

The blond wizard and red-headed witch both turned to find Professors Snape and Lupin in the doorway, both looking fairly angry and bewildered.

"Nothing," Malfoy finally answered after tossing a pointed glare at Ginny. "Weasley and I were just having a discussion."

"That's not what it sounded like from down the corridor," Lupin said. "I'm surprised at you, Draco. I thought your Silencing Charms were better than this. And you too, Ginny. I know you know a Locking Charm or two."

Snape fixed his gaze on Ginny, who stared at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited to hear what Malfoy would tell them.

"Weasley disagrees with my teaching methods, and, like her arrogant friend Potter, decided to take it upon herself to find another way of learning," he said smoothly.

"Fine. Draco, I believe you have some papers to mark in your office," Snape ordered. "Miss Weasley, I believe you owe your professor an apology for your remarks."

Ginny's head snapped up in a split second, and she looked at Malfoy with pure hatred in her eyes. "Sorry," she said through gritted teeth.

He shrugged, as if her comments hadn't affected him in the slightest. "I wouldn't expect you to understand a thing like pride in your family, no matter how dastardly they may have been. It's not like you have any family to be proud of."

He smirked at her before turning to leave. Ginny lunged after him, her hands clenched in fists, ready to fight. But Lupin grabbed her and fought his hardest to keep her still as she tried to break free.

"Let it go, Ginny," he said. "It isn't worth it. He isn't worth it."

Ginny turned and buried her face into Lupin's chest as tears wracked her body. "I hate him; I bloody hate him," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright," Lupin said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Perhaps we should go to my office," Snape suggested, and Lupin nodded.

"Mine's closer though," he said. He led Ginny out of the room and down the corridor to his cozy office, with Snape rolling in behind them. He shut the door as Lupin settled Ginny onto the well-worn sofa.

"Now," Snape began, positioning himself directly in front of his student, "what was the argument about?"

"Nothing, just school stuff," Ginny insisted, but she knew neither man believed her.

"And why did you say those things about Draco's father?" Snape pressed.

"Because he's just like him," she answered. "They're the same, hateful and nasty."

Lupin sighed from behind his desk. "Ginny, you know what an asset Draco was to us in the war. Why would you think that he's like his father?"

She shrugged, and the three sat in silence for several moments. Finally, Snape's soft voice interrupted.

"Draco Malfoy may not be the most pleasant person to be around, but he is nothing like his father," he said. "Lucius had the darkest heart of anyone I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, except for the Dark Lord himself."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, interested.

"Lucius would torture people just for the sheer amusement of it," Snape spat. "And he would torment someone's family just to annoy them. He did it to Black, your father, I mean. After he killed Fiona, he sent a message to Black, telling, in great detail, exactly how he'd made her beg for her life before he ended it. Lucius was hoping to goad Black into a fight, but before it could be done, the Potters were dead, and the Dark Lord's powers stripped from him. Lucius knew that he couldn't exact his revenge on Black anymore, especially with him in Azkaban, so he merely waited."

"Until the Department of Mysteries, you mean," Ginny said, trying to understand what Snape was saying.

"No, I mean for Black's only child to go to Hogwarts," he answered.

"What?" Ginny.

Snape turned to look at Lupin, who was nervously glancing between him and Ginny. Snape motioned for him to remain quiet while he spoke, and Lupin got up from his desk and moved to sit next to Ginny as Snape turned back to her.

"Do you think it was an accident that you ended up with the Dark Lord's diary your first year?" he asked. "Of course not! Lucius Malfoy knew who you were, and he knew that giving you that diary would be his sick, twisted revenge on your parents."

"No!" Ginny gasped.

"Yes," Snape replied, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, my dear. But it's the truth. He hated your father for not turning to Dark Lord, and he hated your mother for carrying his child and refusing to murder your uncle. He was always looking for any way possible to destroy them both, and after your father was sent to Azkaban, he knew that the only way to do that was through you. He knew you would come to Hogwarts eventually. All he had to do was somehow slip you the diary. I expect he'd planned to use Draco to do it, but meeting you and your family in Diagon Alley that day was just too perfect an opportunity."

"And years later, when Sirius found out about it, he was furious," Lupin continued. "He wanted to kill Malfoy with his bare hands. Of course, he never got the opportunity. Bellatrix handled him instead."

Tears flowed freely down Ginny's face, and she hiccupped softly. The two men exchanged glances, and Snape nodded for Lupin to continue.

"You see, Ginny," he said, "protecting Harry wasn't Sirius' only motive for going to the Department of Mysteries that night. When Professor Snape told us that the rest of you went with him, Sirius went mad. He was worried for both you and Harry."

"And we led him to his death," Ginny said sadly, wiping her eyes.

"No, no, you didn't," Snape insisted. "Black was always… impetuous. He did what any father would have done. I have no doubt in my mind that he loved you more than anything. You were his flesh and blood and the only part of Fiona he had left. He gave his life to make sure that you and the others were safe."

"I'm just so… angry," Ginny said.

"And you have every right to be," Lupin agreed. "Just make sure you anger is directed at the right people, and your teachers and classmates aren't them. I can't promise you that the other professors will be as forgiving next time."

"Now, I must go," he said, standing. "But I'll see you for detention tomorrow night."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said. "Thanks for talking to me."

Lupin nodded and left, leaving Ginny and Snape alone in his office.

"You should go," Snape said softly. "You've had a long day."

Ginny nodded and stood up, before quickly bending down to hug her professor. Snape, who'd never really been hugged by a student before, awkwardly patted her back.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, pulling away.

Snape nodded and pulled his chair back from her. "I'm always here, Miss Weasley, if you ever want to talk or need a… friend," he said. "Good night."

Without another word, he rolled himself quickly away before emotion overcame either of them. Ginny watched after him, wondering when the curmudgeonly Potions Master had grown a heart.


	13. Toujours Pur

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Toujours Pur

Draco Malfoy's hands sweated as he stood outside Severus Snape's private office. He hesitated for just a moment before he knocked and waited for the command to enter.

"I need to speak with you," Malfoy said without preamble as he entered the room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

"About what, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked tiredly. "I'm quite busy."

"It's about Weasley," the younger man answered. He carefully hid his smirk as his remark caught Snape's full attention.

A half hour later, Malfoy exited the office with a frightened look on his face. He returned to his office and quickly scribbled a note.

* * *

The next afternoon, Malfoy was sitting at his desk grading papers when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Ginny casually leaning against the doorframe. 

"I got your note. You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, come in and close the door," Malfoy replied. He watched her come into the room and magically bolt the door behind her. "Professor Snape suggested I should speak with you."

"About what?" she asked disinterestedly.

"About this," he answered before tossing a book onto his desk towards her.

Ginny picked up _Potions: Life and Death_ tenderly and caressed the cover of the precious book. She smiled at it, as if it were a pet that had gone missing and had now been returned to her. But immediately, her countenance changed.

"You discussed this with Snape?" she hissed. "You're in for it now, Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered at her as he leaned closer to her. "Is that any way to speak to me, Weasley, your esteemed professor?" he asked. "Didn't I get the book for you?"

"But what did you say to Snape?" she demanded.

"Nothing, you ungrateful wench," he retorted. "All I did was distract him while I searched for the book. Turns out, Severus' hiding place wasn't that difficult. He thinks no one knows about the hidden drawer underneath his desk, but I've known about it since my fourth year. It's usually where he keeps his Firewhiskey.

"I told Severus I thought perhaps you'd taken a copy of my test and gotten it mixed in with your research for him, so while he went to look, I Summoned the book," he explained. "The old codger is losing his touch; it was easier than I'd thought."

Malfoy appeared quite proud of himself, but Ginny's face grew red with anger.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "It won't take Snape any time at all to realize the book is missing! You have to put it back!"

Malfoy's sneer fell from his face as the truth of her words sunk in. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He ran his hand through his hair and thought quickly. "You put it back," he insisted. "I've done my part; this is on you now."

Ginny grunted and sat back in her chair with a huff. "Fine," she relented. "I'll put it back later, after I copy what I need." She stood to leave, but Malfoy stopped her.

"What are you planning, Weasley?" he asked. "What in that book is so important to you?"

Ginny turned back to face him, her face resolute and perfectly calm.

"That, my dear Malfoy, is none of your business," she said sweetly.

"I can assume _our_ business is finished then," he said, turning back to his papers. "You'll leave Anne and me alone?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

She sauntered to the door and was turning the doorknob when a thought came to her.

"Anne Phillips is Muggle-born, is she not?" she asked.

Malfoy's face flushed with the smallest hint of red, and he brought his face up to meet Ginny's gaze and nodded slowly.

"Yes, she is," he agreed. "But a rather brilliant one."

"A Malfoy and a Muggle-born," she taunted. "Who'd have thought? I bet your wretched father is turning over in his grave."

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed at her, and he drew in a deep breath to reign in his temper.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," he conceded. "But no matter what you think, Weasley, I do love her." He paused before pushing her limits. "And I'm sure yours isn't so proud of you either, strutting about with his worst enemy."

His words had their desired effect on her, but she didn't show it. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure Sirius would have lectured me on the company I keep," she confessed. "Though not for Snape's heritage. _Toujours pur_," she said with a laugh. "Sirius thought that was a load of rubbish and rightly so."

"Ah, yes, the Black family motto," Malfoy said, throwing his quill to the desk and crossing his ankles on top of it. "My mother ingrained that into my brain since before I could speak." He rolled his eyes briefly, and Ginny almost laughed at the very human side of Malfoy she'd just witnessed.

Ginny slowly crossed the room back to the chair in front of his desk and cautiously sat back down.

"That's right," she remembered suddenly. "Your mother was Sirius' first cousin."

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Weasley," he said sarcastically. "Took you a while to figure _that_ one out, did it? You know what that means?"

Ginny nodded and said quietly, "We're cousins, too."

"Second cousins to be exact," Malfoy replied with a thoughtful look at her. "You know, Weasley – or I suppose I should call you Black – if I had known all along you weren't a Weasley, I probably would have treated you differently."

Ginny snorted in a most unladylike manner and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, right, Malfoy," she said with a huff. "You might not have considered me a poor, wretched guttersnipe, but you still would have hated me. Look at your mother and my father. Sirius hated her, and she certainly held no regard for him."

Malfoy, stunned that she'd been right, merely nodded in agreement. "True, but you are still a Black, still my blood, and I respect that now."

"Do you really?" Ginny scoffed. "Then what was that horrible comment you made the other night about me not having any family to be proud of?"

"Well?" he asked. "I never heard you set me right, did I?"

Ginny stared him down for several moments and sat up straight in her chair. "Let's get this straight, Malfoy, Sirius was one of the bravest wizards I've ever heard of. He endured years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He was loyal and true and courageous until the end. I'm proud he's my father."

Malfoy smirked at her and stood. He bowed slightly and unbolted his door with his wand. "I stand corrected, my dear _cousin_," he said. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe it's time for dinner."

* * *

Professor Snape's office was cold and dreary while he and Ginny worked silently that evening. To him, Ginny seemed preoccupied, though she did not offer any explanation or apologies. 

They were working on their fifteenth version of the potion, per his calculations, and he was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it to continue their research. He sighed loudly as this thought, and Ginny was awakened from her reverie.

"Something wrong, Professor?" she asked.

He forced a smile at her and shook his head. "Nothing at all," he said. "Just thinking."

"What about?" she asked innocently. She laid her wand down on the table and gave her mentor her full attention. She saw him glance hesitantly at the cauldron, and she fought the urge to laugh. "It needs to simmer for several minutes, Professor," she said studiously. "We have time."

Snape didn't bother to turn to face her. He kept thumbing through texts and tomes and spoke casually to his student.

"I'm beginning to wonder if we're beating a dead hippogriff," he began. "We've tried just about every combination, and nothing seems to work. Perhaps we should move on and consult spellbooks." He shrugged his shoulders in what Ginny considered to be a helpless gesture.

She bit her lip and tried to stay stoic. "Please, Professor, we can't quit. Don't give up," she pleaded. "We have the right ingredients; I know we do. We just have to figure out the order."

Snape remained adamant, though. "Miss Weasley," he said quietly, "I think it's best of we move onto something else. Perhaps Lupin could point us in the direction of a spell or charm."

"You, Professor Snape, want to resort to 'foolish wand-waving'?" Ginny asked with a small smile playing on her lips. "I never thought I'd hear that." She paused when he didn't laugh and reached out closed her hand over his. "Please let me keep trying."

Her eyes were pleading with him, and he couldn't refuse her. He nodded in defeat and returned to his reading. Several moments of silence passed before she spoke again.

"Professor, may I ask you something?" Ginny questioned. As he nodded his ascent, she continued, "I know why you always talk so bitterly about Sirius and Harry's dad, but you seem to talk that way about his mum too. Were you ever…involved with her?"

His eyes snapped to hers, and for a moment, Ginny thought he would strike her; the anger on his face was evident. But after a moment, his expression softened slightly, and he shook his head wordlessly.

"Oh," she answered. "I thought maybe that's why you made fun of her; I know boys do that sometimes to girls they like."

"Not I," Snape answered quietly. "I disliked her immensely." His tone was resentful, and Ginny regretted invading his privacy in such a manner.

"Why did you dislike her?" she asked as if her voice had a mind of its own.

"She was always so _good_," Snape said. "Not just good at what she did, but she was good at heart, willing to stand up for anyone or stand up against bullies. It was something I could never understand in my youth."

"Do you regret it now?" Ginny asked quietly.

Snape shrugged his shoulders again and asked, "What do you think?"

"I think you do, but you're too proud to admit it," Ginny answered immediately, and Snape smirked to himself. Ginny flashed a smile at him, but as quickly as it came, it left her face. "Professor Snape," she began cautiously, "was my mum good like that, like Harry's mum?"

Snape sighed heavily and closed his books. He turned to fully look the girl in the face before answering.

"I'm sorry, but no, Miss Weasley," he said. "Fiona wasn't like Lily Potter. She was friendly enough to be around, but she was never as kind-hearted as Lily. I suspect she was comfortable in her own group and did not wish to attract attention to herself, unlike your father."

Ginny's face clouded, and she hesitated a moment before asking a question that had bothered her since the day she was told of her true paternity. "Why did she become a Death Eater?" Ginny's voice was barely a whisper, and Snape had to lean into her to hear the last bit.

He frowned, wondering if he should attempt to answer her. "Why does anyone do anything?" he asked, hoping she would let it go, but when he saw how desperate she was, he changed his mind.

"I do not know her true reasons myself," he said. "But I can offer my speculations, if you wish." Ginny nodded and Snape continued, "Fiona was always, I believe, resentful at being overshadowed by others. She didn't seek the spotlight, but she wanted recognition for her work. She was bright, but not as bright as you. I believe she eventually came to blame her inadequacies on others. Later in her school years, she came drawn to those of us who believed everything was related to blood; purebloods were better than half-bloods or Mudbloods, pardon the expression.

"Your father, of course, didn't agree, but his brother did," Snape said. "I believe it was Regulus who first introduced her to the others, and she was hooked."

"But why would she care about that?" Ginny asked. "Both she and Sirius were purebloods."

"True," Snape conceded. "But Fiona felt threatened by those who weren't."

"People like Harry's mum and Professor Lupin," Ginny said with a nod. "And you."

Snape smiled wryly at her and said, "As far as she knew, I was also pureblood. I never bothered to correct anyone."

"_Toujours pur_," Ginny said softly. "Always pure."

"Bollocks," Snape said. "I've been around long enough to know the truth now."

"So've I," Ginny agreed. She glanced down at the cauldron and back up at her teacher. "It's simmering now," she said.

"Let's move on," Snape said, and their focus returned to their project.

* * *

When Ginny returned to her dorm that night, a package was resting on her bed. It was wrapped in deep red cloth and tied with a thick black cord. A note was attached with her name inscribed on it. She plucked the note from beneath the cord and turned it over. On the back was the Malfoy family crest. Curiously, she opened it. 

_To Miss Ginevra Black,_

_I have come into possession of something that might interest you. I enclose it herewith and hope that you will use it to honour to your family name._

_It is also only right that you be made aware of something. Sirius Black was the eldest son of Lord Black. Upon his imprisonment, the title was inadvertently given to his younger brother. However, since your birth occurred before his incarceration, the title should have gone to you. At any rate, it is only right that you now take on the title of Lady Ginevra Black, for that is who you are. The family crest is to be used only by the person who holds the title, and I have enclosed it for you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_D.M._

_Toujours pur_

Ginny's eyes widened at the letter, and she reached to open the package with shaking hands. Wrapped in the cloth, she found two things. First, she found the Black family crest that she'd seen numerous times on various items in Grimmauld Place. The other item was a refurbished copy of the Black Family Tree. Glancing at it, she saw no burn marks, and upon closer inspection, she found Sirius' name. Connected to it with a dashed line was the name Fiona Prewett. Under her parents' names, with a single line drawn down, she saw her name, Ginevra Black.

She ran her fingers over her parents' names and the line that connected her to them and smiled. She was a Black indeed.


	14. Staking Her Claim

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Staking Her Claim 

The potion was complicated; it seemed almost impossible. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the text before her and re-read the list of ingredients. Some were simple; crushed moonstone and asphodel were easy enough, as Ginny had those in her own potions kit. Others like hellebore and fluxweed would be a little more difficult to obtain. She supposed she could swipe the hellebore from Snape's stores, but the fluxweed had to be picked in the middle of the moon's cycle. Ginny knew that she would have to act fast because the full moon was just under two weeks away. Some other ingredients, however, were just downright illegal. Unicorn blood and the horn of a baby dragon would be virtually impossible to get. Unless…

Ginny smiled to herself. She knew just the person to help her.

* * *

"You never told me that Sirius' family was part of the wizarding nobility," Ginny said with only a slight accusatory tone. She and Professor Lupin were sharing a tray of hot cocoa and biscuits in his office. She'd brought it from the kitchens to entice him into sharing some more information about the Blacks with her. 

Lupin coughed and sputtered his cocoa down his chin. "How did you find out about that?" he asked incredulously.

"Malfoy told me," she answered simply. "He also gave me the family crest and said the title was legally my birthright."

Lupin sighed and set his mug on his desk. "Yes, I suppose that's true," he conceded. "But you must understand, Sirius abhorred the idea of wizarding nobility. He thought it was a load of rubbish and something the rich invented just to prove themselves better than anyone else. He tried more than once to abdicate the title to his brother, but by law, the title passes from eldest child to eldest child."

"But it did go to Regulus, didn't it?" Ginny asked, sitting up in her seat to pay closer attention.

Lupin as he took a sip of cocoa. "When Sirius left home, he was virtually disowned by his family. In theory only, the title went to his brother," he answered. "But Ginny, you need to realize that by law, Regulus never had any rights to the title. Only Sirius' blood heir could claim the title, and from what anyone knew, Sirius didn't have an heir."

Ginny sat thoughtfully for a moment considering this. "But you said he knew about me, Remus," she said. "After that night, did he ever say anything?"

Lupin gazed at her shrewdly and said, "Only once more. The week before the battle at the Ministry, I found him writing a letter. It was to an old schoolmate of ours who was a barrister. I asked him what it was about, since I didn't feel it was prudent for him to be contacting anyone in the outside world.

"He said that he was going to change his will so that everything went to you and that your true parentage be revealed to you on your seventeenth birthday. I tried to talk him out of it because I still didn't believe that you were his daughter. But he was quite insistent. He felt that you deserved to know and deserved to share in your family's fortune, including the noble title of Lady Black. Sirius, I guess, realized what power and influence a title like that could give you and wanted it for you." He sighed as he finished and reached to cover his friend's hand with his own.

"As you can gather, either the letter was intercepted or he never sent it because Harry was still listed as Sirius' heir when he died," he said. "His will was never changed."

Ginny smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Remus, who was the barrister Sirius wrote to?" she asked.

"Rawdon Hale," he answered, pulling his hand from hers. "Why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged innocently and smiled. "Just curious," she said. "I thought I might have heard of him."

* * *

When the students reached the village of Hogsmeade, they scattered in various directions. Ginny, however, started up the High Street with purpose. She passed Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks and turned onto one of the side streets, just before Zonkos. She stopped at the second building. It was red brick and very sophisticated looking, even from the outside. The gold embossed sign outside read "Hale & Hale," so she knew she was in the right place. 

A bell tinkled overhead as she entered and dusted the snow from her cloak. As she was removing her scarf a man came into the front room from a hallway on the left.

"Miss Weasley?" he questioned. At her nod, he smiled warmly and came forward to extend his hand. "Rawdon Hale," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Ginny replied.

He was a tall fellow with ash brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was what some witches considered devastatingly handsome.

He helped her out of her outer cloak and hung it on a coat stand next to the door.

"Shall we go to my office?" Hale asked. "I'm most anxious to talk with you."

Ginny smiled at him, enjoying his amiable nature. But, she noticed that he looked awfully young. He couldn't have been more than ten years older than her, if that.

"You went to school with Sirius Black?" she asked, following him down the hall. As they entered, he gestured for her to sit in a leather chair while he moved behind his desk.

Hale shook his head. "No, that was my father, Rawdon Senior," he replied. "He passed away several years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ginny said. "When I wrote to you, I just assumed…"

Hale smiled at her. "It's quite alright," he said. "I was intrigued by your owl last week, and so I agreed to meet with you. I'm very interested to hear your story, Miss Weasley."

Curiously, Ginny regarded him. He seemed quite eager, and she wondered if she should trust him. "May I ask why?"

"Oh, yes," he replied with a look of realization. "I'm sorry; I should explain myself fully.

"You see, about three or four years ago, I received a letter from someone claiming to be Sirius Black. It was full of some very, shall we say, remarkable information. My father had only just died, so I searched through his files and found Mr. Black's records. Nothing in the file corroborated this new letter, so I dismissed it. But when I received your owl, I knew that the letter had been true."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You didn't keep this letter by chance, did you?"

"Indeed, I did," Hale replied roguishly.

He reached into the only file sitting atop his desk and pulled a sheet of parchment from it. He slid it across the desk to her, and Ginny read it quickly.

_Dear Rawdon,_

_I trust you to keep this correspondence secret. It is most important that I change my will. Some new information has come to light about my past, and it must be protected._

_I have a daughter. She was hidden from me her whole life and still doesn't know her true heritage. But she will soon. _

_I have enclosed a new, handwritten will, and I trust you will exchange this one with the one in the Black family vault at Gringott's. It is most urgent that this request be filled. _

_A war is upon us, and I fear I will not survive it. My only wish is that my daughter be made aware of her heritage. A letter for her is enclosed, and I wish it to be sent to her on her seventeenth birthday or at the time of my death, whichever is first. Discretion is of the utmost importance, as her identity is something that will shock many in the Wizarding world. _

_Rawdon, my daughter is Ginny Weasley, the supposed daughter of Arthur Weasley, who works for the Ministry. She has grown up not knowing anything about me or her mother. Through a wonderful turn of events, I have gotten to spend some time with her in the last year. She is an incredible young woman, yet it pains me to be so near to her and not be able to claim her as my own. _

_I also wish to reclaim my title as Lord Black. In the world we now live in, it seems only the dark, pureblood families retain their noble titles, and I wish my daughter to carry on the title after I am gone to show the world that nobility is truly found in the heart, not in blood. The Black family crest at one time carried power and influence, and I trust her to use that to her advantage._

_I have to trust you will do all these things for me. You cannot contact me, but I shall contact you again soon._

_Thank you, Rawdon, for all you've done for me over the years. Until we meet again, I remain, as always,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sirius Black_

Ginny finished reading the letter and returned her gaze to Hale. There were tears in her eyes, yet she did not allow them to fall.

"You see, Miss Weasley," he began quietly, "my hands were tied. Nothing in the file confirmed the truth of that letter. I had heard that some wizards believed that You-Know-Who had returned, and I was afraid the letter was a hoax from one of his followers. I had nothing and no one to confirm the facts, and I never heard from Mr. Black again. Of course, I found out later, he'd died, and that made it all the more complicated."

"And now?" Ginny asked firmly. On the one hand, she was angry that this man had done nothing all those years ago, but at the same time, she understood his dilemma.

"Now, I am at your complete service to do whatever it is you ask of me," he said sincerely. "I hope you can forgive my complacency, but…" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I do understand," Ginny answered. "And yes, I need your help now." She placed the letter back on the desk and stood, pacing around the room.

"I will do whatever you ask," Hale replied, looking curiously at the young woman before him.

"I would like my father's title rightfully restored to me," she said. "I would also like to change my name, legally, to Ginevra Black."

Hale smiled. "Your father had started that paperwork already," he said, pulling a smaller file out of the one on his desk. "It says here that when your mother and father found out she was pregnant, they had agreed on a name if you had been a girl."

"And what is that name?" Ginny asked, anxious to hear what her parents had decided.

"They had agreed that you would be called Ginevra Adhara Black," he answered, looking at the form, and Ginny smiled. "With your permission, I can file these with the Ministry, and it should be final in a few weeks."

"What else?" Ginny asked, resting her hands on the leather chair she had previously vacated.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"You're a barrister, aren't you?" Ginny asked irritably. "What are my rights as the Black heir?"

Hale laced his fingers behind his head and thought briefly. "As you are the only heir of Sirius Black and his parents, you are legally entitled to all properties, investments, material possessions and any other assets, cash included."

"Let's get them," Ginny said. Her voice held conviction, and Hale admired her.

"There's just one problem," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. "Sirius' estate has already been probated and his will has been executed. Everything was left to Harry Potter, and it's all in his possession."

Ginny paused for a moment and returned to her seat. She drummed her fingers on the armrest and thought. On the one hand, she was Sirius' rightful heir, and she was entitled to his things. On the other hand, Harry was one of her best friends.

"Is there any way to change that?" she asked nervously.

"Well, we could petition the courts for the entire estate since his will was executed in error," he suggested. "Or we could appeal directly to Mr. Potter and request half the estate and hope for an agreeable settlement. Anything specific you want would be easier obtained through a peaceful offering. Unless you want everything?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," she said. "Harry loved Sirius too. I don't want to fight with him."

"Then how about I draft a letter to Mr. Potter requesting a half the assets and anything holding sentimental value."

Ginny bit her lip. "Unless the item of sentimental value belonged to Harry's dad, too," she corrected. Hale nodded and made some notes.

"That's about it," he said. "I can get started on all of this and see how it goes. The name change should be the easiest, but as far as Sirius' will, that may take more time."

"I understand," Ginny said, standing. "Thank you for all your help."

Hale stood as well and smiled. "It's my pleasure," he said. He shook her hand again and held onto it just a moment longer than was necessary. "It's still early in the day. Would you like to have lunch?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny blushed and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, but I have to meet someone."

Hale looked embarrassed and began shuffling papers around on his desk. "I understand," he mumbled. "Another time, perhaps."

Ginny nodded. "I'd like that," he replied. "Thank you again for meeting me on a Saturday."

She left the office quickly and made her way back to the High Street. She hurried down the thoroughfare to the end of the road. Checking around her, she stepped hesitantly into the dodgy pub. She saw her companion sitting at a dingy table in the corner and made her way over to him.

"Hello," she said, taking a seat next to him.

He grunted in response and tipped back a small glass of liquor. "Why the devil did you want to meet here?" Malfoy asked, glancing surreptitiously around them. "It's so dodgy."

"We need to keep this quiet," Ginny whispered. "I need your help."

Malfoy leaned in closer to her and mock-whispered in reply, "With what?"

"This," she said thrusting a piece of parchment at her. She motioned for the barkeep and ordered a drink.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he perused her list. He elbowed her harshly and hissed, ""What is the meaning of this?"

"Keep your voice down, Draco!" she whispered harshly. "I need these things for a project, and I can't get them."

"What makes you think I can?" he asked, pushing the list back towards her.

"Oh, please," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. You know how to get things."

"And why should I do this for you?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Returning his gaze evenly, she said, "You know why." Without another word, she tossed her drink back and left the table with Malfoy staring angrily at her.

* * *

Leaving the pub, Ginny headed for Gladrags. There, she ordered several new sets of robes and cloaks. As she was making her way back to the carriages to the school, a man called out her name. 

She turned and was surprised to see Rawdon Hale walking purposefully towards her.

"Rawdon," she said curiously. "What are you-"

"You forgot this," he said holding an envelope out to her. "It's the letter your father wrote to you. I was so embarrassed when you left that I forgot."

Ginny took the letter from him and put it in her cloak pocket. "Thank you," she said smiling up at him. He was certainly handsome, and his smile made her heart beat faster.

"I trust your date went well?" he asked. He was baiting her, and she knew it.

She smiled to herself and stifled a giggle. "No date," she said. "I met my cousin for a drink, and then I bought new robes. I wanted some with my family crest on them."

"Sounds like fun," Hale answered. "May I walk you back to the entrance?" At her nod, he fell into step next to her.

"What house are you in?" he asked conversationally.

"Gryffindor," she answered and indicated her scarf. He blushed at his mistake, and this time Ginny could not hide her chuckle. "And you?"

"Hufflepuff," he answered. "But I finished the year before you started."

They walked in silence for several moments before he spoke again. "I knew your cousin quite well, Percy. How's he?"

"Percy's at the Ministry," she answered. "He works in the Minister's office."

"Right," he replied. "And what are your plans after Hogwarts?"

Ginny sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, right now I'm working with Professor Snape on a medicinal potion, and I find it very fascinating. But I think I'd like to be a Healer."

Hale raised his eyebrows at her admission. "I'm impressed," he said with admiration. "That's a very high ambition. You're obviously very bright."

"Thank you," Ginny replied, blushing.

They reached the queue of carriages, and he helped her into one. "I'll owl you as soon as I have some news," he said. "Thank you for allowing me to escort you."

"I enjoyed it," Ginny answered honestly. "I hope to see you again soon."

Hale grinned, and Ginny's stomach flipped over. He bid her farewell, and she grinned all the way back to the castle.


	15. Breakthrough

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: So sorry for the delay. Life has caught up with me and kept me rather busy the last several months. At any rate, I am geared up for this story again. Remember, the last time we saw Ginny, she had just met Rawdon Hale, the handsome barrister. She is now ready to begin her life as Sirius' Black's heir. Let us continue….

* * *

Breakthrough 

_My darling Ginny,_

_Let me begin by saying that for as long as I have known you, I have been amazed by you. You have a spirit like no one else, and I'm very proud to know you. Ginny, I hope that what I am about to tell you doesn't come as a shock. I hope that, by now, Arthur and Molly have done the right thing and told you already, but I cannot be assured of that. Whatever you discover in this letter, I want you to remember that part of you will always be a Weasley. You have been raised by a family who has loved you immensely, and for that, I will always be grateful. But the truth is, by blood, you are not a Weasley. You are my daughter, Ginny. I promise, I'm not touched in the head or anything. It's true. You are the daughter of me and your mother's cousin, Fiona Prewitt. _

_Fiona and I were at school together, and I fell hopelessly in love with her. She was an incredible woman, and you remind me very much of her. I wanted to marry your mother, and when I found out she was pregnant, I was overjoyed. It seemed as if I had everything in life I'd always wanted, a family of my own. But some terrible things happened. For reasons I will never understand, Fiona turned to Voldemort. She wrote to me and told me you'd died. I had no choice but to believe her. I was crushed. Not only had I lost the only woman I'd ever truly loved, but I'd lost my chance at being a father. I became reckless, more than ever. Remus will tell you that I took more chances than were necessary during missions for the Order. I never got over my grief. And when I discovered that Harry's parents had been betrayed, I lost it. I gave up on everything because I'd lost everyone that mattered to me. _

_But when I saw you, you looked so familiar to me, yet you remained a stranger. Then I saw your necklace with the star pendant. It was then I knew you were mine. You see, I gave that necklace to your mum for her birthday one year. I had it made especially for her. I was there when the jeweler broke the mold I'd created for the pendant. There could never be another one like it. Do you remember I asked you about it? You said your parents must have given it to you when you were a little girl. You didn't remember not having it. _

_I wanted to tell you right then, Ginny. I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you everything. But I knew I couldn't. Molly would never let me have you. She knew that I couldn't properly care for you, but that didn't matter. What mattered to me was that you know how much I loved you, how much I had always loved you and thought about you every day of my adult life._

_Ginny, I want you to know that I understand if you are angry at me. No matter what my conscience said, I should have told you that summer at Grimmauld Place. I regret all the time we have lost, all the hugs we could have shared, all the bad advice I could have given you. I missed out on so much, and it breaks my heart to dwell on that. I am so grateful to Arthur and Molly for raising you. _

_Because of them, you have become a bright, beautiful witch, and I could never be more proud of anyone than I am of who you've become. I have always hated being a Black. I never felt there was anyone worth being proud of in my family. But now, looking at you, I see the future of the Black family. I hope that together, we can reclaim the pride this family once had. _

_I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to form some kind of relationship with you. I will give you all the time you need to adjust to this. If you'd like, we can sit down together and discuss this in more detail. But I wanted you to know that I love you, Ginny, more than you can ever know. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you now. My hope is that one day you can love me as your father and be proud of who you truly are. _

_I love you, my darling daughter, and I will always be here for you._

_All my love_

_Your father, Sirius_

Ginny dried her eyes and sniffled loudly. She smoothed out the creases in the letter that were so prominent from being folded for so many years. She carefully laid the letter on her bedside table and smiled.

"I love you too, Dad," she whispered.

She hastily wiped her tears once more and reached for one of her new robes that had been delivered earlier.

* * *

Severus Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise at the confident witch that entered his dungeon that evening. Ginny had such a commanding presence that Snape would have laughed if he hadn't been partially afraid of having his head bitten off. 

"Do I have beetle dung on my face or something?" Ginny asked, glancing furtively in his direction. At his puzzled expression, she said, "You're staring at me."

"Forgive me," Snape said. "You just look…different."

"Different how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and returned his gaze to their work. "I'm not sure," he said. "Just more in control than I've seen you in a while."

Ginny smiled to herself but retained her composure. "Shall we get back to work?"

* * *

An hour later, Ginny exclaimed, "Wait a moment! Professor, I think I have something here." 

Snape looked up from the _Encyclopedia of Medicinal Potions_. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Look," Ginny indicated. "I've added everything in the same order, except I forgot about the juice from the crushed mandrake roots."

"How could you forget that? The juice is full of restorative qualities," he said argumentatively. "It's meant to be added early on."

Ginny rolled her eyes and gestured excitedly. "But look, Professor, every other batch that we've made has severely lacked the level of restorative quality that's needed," she explained quickly. "I'll wager that adding the juice while the potion is simmering is cooking out the restorative essence."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. "Quick!" he said. "Let's test."

Carefully, the pair removed the simmering potion from the fire and set it aside. Ginny quickly conjured another smaller cauldron and placed in on the fire. She poured a small bit of the mandrake juice into the cauldron and prodded the flames beneath it.

"Not so fast," Snape cautioned. "Don't rush it."

Ginny nodded, pursing her lips together in concentration. Slowly the juice began to boil. She let it boil for exactly five minutes before banishing the flames beneath the cauldron.

"Ready?" she asked her mentor. He nodded, and she carefully poured the juice into a phial. She handed it to Snape who quickly began to whisper incantations at the phial and tap it with his wand. Rates and measurements floated briefly above the phial, only staying visible for several seconds.

After several tense moments, Snape set the phial down and turned to face Ginny. His expression was one of surprise and frustration.

"I believe you are correct, Miss Weasley," he said. "The restorative qualities of the juice are diminished."

She sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Then why do you look so frustrated?" she asked.

Snape laughed sardonically. "Because I didn't think of it," he confessed.

Ginny tossed her head back and laughed loudly. "Professor, don't be mad about that," she said. "It happened by mere chance."

Snape smiled and cocked his head to the side in defeat. "I suppose," he admitted. He sighed loudly and continued, "I'm very proud of you, Miss Weasley."

Ginny's smile faded, and she began to nervously pick at the hem of her sweater. "Please don't call me that," she whispered.

Snape sensed her discomfort and, instead, began to put away their supplies. Finally, after a few moments he spoke.

"What should I call you then?" he asked casually. "The Brilliant One?"

In spite of herself, Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "No," she answered, "because that is what people should call you."

He returned her smile stiffly and continued cleaning their work area. "What about Lady Black?" he asked. "Would that be preferable?"

But Ginny shook her head. "How about just Ginny?" she suggested. "I believe we are familiar enough with each other."

"Agreed," Snape replied. "It's getting late," he said, indicating the clock behind her. "You should be going."

She nodded and stretched broadly. As she stood, she reached for her robe and fastened it around her.

"Wait a moment," Snape said suddenly. He peered closer at the crest on her robe. "That is not a Hogwarts issue robe."

Ginny glanced down at her robe and then at her teacher. "No, it isn't," she said. "It's the Black family crest."

Snape sighed and folded his hands in his lap. Ginny looked at him, puzzled. She knelt down in front of him and reached up to his hands. She took one between hers and clinched it as it trembled.

"What is it?" she asked. "There is no rule that forbids me to wear this after school hours."

Snape shook his head. "You are correct; there isn't," he said quietly. "But it has been many years since I have seen that crest worn by a Hogwarts student." He looked up at her and continued.

"Your father wore that on his robes when he was out of uniform," he said. "How he hated it, though. I believe that all of his clothes had it attached, but after a few years, he mastered a Severing Charm that removed them. He was so arrogant about it. I remember thinking that I wish I had a nobility crest emblazoned on my robes, and how I thought it was so foolish of Black to be so careless and disrespectful."

"I am not my father," Ginny said. "I'm not trying to be arrogant. I'm simply trying to honor his memory and my true heritage. If it offends you, I won't wear it anymore."

"Forgive me," he said. "You should be proud to wear it. I'm an old man with too many bad memories."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're hardly old, Professor."

"Severus," he corrected. "As you said, we are familiar enough with each other in our studies."

She looked down at his hand, which was trembling more violently. She bit her lip in frustration and tried to steady herself. "We'll fix this, sir – Severus," she said, patting his hand. "We'll fix you."

He nodded as she stood and gathered her things. His eyes followed her to the door, and when she waved good-night, he could only smile, for his hand was too unstable for him to even raise it.

* * *

It was much later that evening when Snape returned to the laboratory. Sleep had not come as he'd hoped, and the Calming Potion he'd concocted for himself had long worn off. He wheeled himself to the table where the latest batch of their potion had remained. It was at room temperature now, or just slightly cooler, in the dungeon. 

"Let's see if she is correct," he murmured to himself.

He picked up a bottle of mandrake juice and poured it slowly into the potion. He flicked his wand, and instantly, the contents began to stir themselves counterclockwise. After twelve rotations, the concoction slowed and began to reverse itself, turning clockwise twelve times.

As the substance slowed for the second time, Snape pointed his wand into the cauldron and whispered a spell. At once, measurements and calculations appeared before him, and he could do nothing but smile.

"So my little protégé is brilliant after all," he said.

* * *

Ginny was sound asleep in her bed when she was violently shaken awake. "What is it?" she yelled irritably, and the house-elf before her cowered in fear. 

"Sorry," Ginny said in a slightly nicer tone. "What do you need?"

"Master Snape said to bring this at once," the elf squeaked. "So sorry to have disturbed the young miss." Without another word, the elf disappeared, leaving a sealed note in its wake.

Ginny brushed her long hair back from her face and reached down for the note. It was sealed with green wax, and she quickly ripped it open.

Inside, three words met her eyes, and when she read them, she grinned excitedly.

_You were right._


	16. Wait and See

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: There is a _Star Wars_ quote somewhere in this chapter. See if you can spot it!

* * *

Wait and See

_Ginny was sound asleep in her bed when she was violently shaken awake. "What is it?" she yelled irritably, and the house-elf before her cowered in fear._

"_Sorry," Ginny said in a slightly nicer tone. "What do you need?"_

"_Master Snape said to bring this at once," the elf squeaked. "So sorry to have disturbed the young miss." Without another word, the elf disappeared, leaving a sealed note in its wake._

_Ginny brushed her long hair back from her face and reached down for the note. It was sealed with green wax, and she quickly ripped it open._

_Inside, three words met her eyes, and when she read them, she grinned excitedly._

You were right.

* * *

Ginny threw back her covers and quickly lit a candle. She groped in the semi-darkness for her dressing gown and pulled it on when she found it. She thrust her feet into the shoes nearest her bed. 

She hurried to the door, candle in one hand and wand in the other. As she walked through the corridors of the darkened castle, her heart raced faster than her feet. She lost the flame of her candle just outside the Great Hall, but she spoke a quick _Lumos_ spell and continued down the stairs to the dungeons.

Obviously, Severus Snape was startled when the door to the laboratory flew open with such force. He jumped, rather undignifiedly, and gasped.

"Miss Weasley," he panted, "what in Merlin's name are you doing here at this hour?"

"You're joking, right?" Ginny asked, breathless. "How could you not know that I would come running after reading this?" She shook his note at him to emphasize her words.

Snape suppressed a smile and tried his best to glare at her. "And you did not think before charging down here?" he demanded. "Did you not stop to think that, not only did I have everything perfectly under control, but that I might be retiring for the evening?"

"Sir, I'm sorry," Ginny sputtered. Her face flushed with embarrassment, and she bit her lip nervously. "I was just so excited," she admitted. "I wanted to see for myself."

"And so you shall, since you're here, I suppose," Snape relented.

He reached for a small cage on his table and opened the door. He reached in and pulled out a weak-looking brown mouse.

"This mouse," Snape began, "has been paralyzed for several days. I'm not certain what happened to it. I heard it squeaking a few nights ago and have been caring for it ever since. I've been saving it to experiment."

"Wait a moment," Ginny interjected. "What if it doesn't work? Will it die?"

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Ginny, if you truly want to be a Healer, you will have to come to terms with animal experimentation," he said with a tired sigh. "However, no matter what happens with our potion, it won't hurt it."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at her mentor to continue. He gently set the mouse on the table. It lay there pathetically while Snape spooned up a tiny portion of their potion. He prodded it at the mouse's mouth, and the animal sipped the potion slowly before collapsing back onto the table.

Ginny pulled a chair up next to Snape, and they both stared patiently at the mouse. Its head twitched a few times, but nothing extraordinary happened. The pair watched as the mouse slowly went to sleep.

"But the calculations were correct," Snape argued to himself. "It should work."

"Maybe it just takes more time," Ginny suggested. "Let's just wait and see."

Waiting and seeing turned into two bodies slumped sleepily over on the table. That is the sight that greeted Albus Dumbledore the next morning before breakfast.

He cleared his throat loudly and chuckled as both Ginny and Snape jerked awake.

"I sincerely apologize for intruding, Severus," he began, "but I daresay your students would notice your absence from class in about an hour."

"Bollocks!" Snape shouted as he wrenched his wheelchair away from the table. "Headmaster, let me explain."

"We were doing research," Ginny interrupted. "And I suppose we just… fell asleep."

"Yes, that would seem the case," Dumbledore agreed. "Would this research involve this curious little mouse that was just attempting a daring escape from your office, Severus?" He held out the brown mouse, and both Snape and Ginny stared at it before turning back to the table where they had last seen the animal.

"It worked" Ginny shrieked, and Snape covered his ears.

"Must you yell so loudly at this early hour?" he grimaced, and Ginny smiled sheepishly.

Dumbledore watched amusedly at the pair and merely held the mouse in his hand. "Ah, it would seem that neither of you are in any condition to begin your day, so may I make a suggestion?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he said, "Severus, I shall have Professor Malfoy take your classes for today, as I'm sure you want to let the Healers at St. Mungo's know of this new discovery. And Ginny, I presume you would like to rest?"

"Couldn't I go with Professor Snape?" she asked, glancing at her Potions teacher.

"I'm just going to discuss it with the Healers, nothing more," Snape assured her. "When I go to present it to the research group, you will most certainly go with me."

"For now, my dear, it's best you get some sleep," Dumbledore agreed. "I'll make sure and have your professors send your work to you."

Ginny nodded and made her way towards the door but stopped suddenly.

"Professor Snape, about the mouse?" she questioned.

"I'll keep it here," he said, "for observation."

"He needs a name," Ginny said. "How about Bernard?"

"Bernard?" Snape asked incredulously.

"Yes, Bernard," she said with finality. "It's as good a name as any, isn't it?"

"But why name it at all?" Snape did not understand the girl's sudden attachment to this animal.

"Bernard is a lovely name," Dumbledore said. "I've always liked it. Perhaps you'd like to Floo to your room, Ginny, given your current attire."

She looked down at her clothing – pale purple pajama pants with dancing unicorns on them and a yellow t-shirt that had once belonged to one of the twins. To complete her ensemble, the shoes she had managed to find so quickly were her Quidditch boots.

"Er, yes," she said. "Perhaps that would be best."

She quickly Flooed back to her room and happily climbed back into bed. Sleep was almost instantaneous.

* * *

Ginny awoke several hours later, thoroughly rested, except for a pain in her neck. 

"Bloody desk," she mumbled as she rubbed it vigorously. She stretched broadly and yawned.

She set about her room, gathering her things for a long, well-deserved shower. Making sure she had everything she needed, she made her way to the door. Just as she reached for the knob, however, someone knocked on the door. She opened it and was startled to see Malfoy waiting just over the threshold.

"Draco," she said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Technically, it's Professor Malfoy or Lord Malfoy, but I'll let that pass," he said teasingly. "I've brought your homework." He held out a roll of parchment to her, and she took it and gestured for him to come in.

"Nice room," he said as his eyes quickly took in his surroundings. "I'd heard the Heads had a nice spread."

Ginny hurried to close her bedroom door before he saw the mess of clothes on the floor. "I like it," she said. "It was a horrible brown color when I got here, but a few quick Charms had it just about perfect."

Malfoy paused near her bookshelves to glance at some pictures. Most were of her family and Harry, but one particular photo caught his eye. It was a painting done of Ginny alone. It didn't move, and that was what brought it to Malfoy's attention.

"Who did this?" he asked curiously. "It's a Muggle painting."

"Yes, Colin did it for me," she answered. "He's good, isn't he?"

Malfoy nodded. "You know, according to my mother, it's a Black family tradition for each child to have a portrait made when they finish school, a proper Wizarding portrait." He turned to her and said, "You should sit for one."

Ginny looked at him dubiously. "You're joking, right?" she asked with a laugh. "Me? Sit for a Wizarding portrait? Do you have any idea how much those things cost?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "I'm sure money would be no object for a true Lady Black," he said condescendingly.

Ginny thought for a moment at his words. "I am the true Lady Black, Malfoy," she said firmly. "I'm the eldest child of the eldest child of Lord Black, and you well know it."

"I could have Mother send a list of artists she recommends if you'd like," he said, seeing her obvious interest.

"Tell her thanks for me, will you?" she replied. "Speaking of doing things for me…"

"Yes?" he said slowly, for he knew what was coming. "You want to ask about your… Supplies?" At his cousin's nod, he said, "Well, look, some of them are quite hard to come by." He ran a hand through his hair nervously as Ginny's expression grew dark. When she spoke, however, her voice was oddly calm and determined.

"Please, Draco," she pleaded. "I need them. Please get them for me."

"You do realize that a couple of them are outright illegal, don't you?" he asked. "I suppose I could try a few old contacts in Knockturn Alley, but…" his voice drifted off as he weakly shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you try those old contacts?" Ginny said. "I think that'd be a very good idea if I were in your shoes."

"Alright, alright," Malfoy relented. "I'll try." He sighed heavily and gazed at his cousin.

"Do or do not, Draco," Ginny insisted. "There is no try." She stared at him meaningfully before smiling brightly.

"Now that we understand each other," she said, "I'm going to go check on Professor Snape. Thanks for bringing my homework."

"Bye then," Malfoy said mumbled as he turned towards the door.

* * *

After Ginny had showered and dressed, she glanced over her schoolwork briefly. Her Transfiguration homework would take some time, but she was more concerned about her Potions Master. After prioritizing her work for later, Ginny made her way to Snape's office. 

She knocked twice and waited for him to say, "Enter."

She walked in to find Severus reading at his desk. He looked at her over his book and tried to smile, though it proved difficult. Ginny pulled a chair around and sat on the other side of the desk and looked at him expectantly.

"It went well," he said simply.

"But what did they say?" Ginny asked urgently. "What did _you_ say?"

Snape almost chuckled at her enthusiasm, but instead, he set his book down and folded his hands atop it.

"I informed the Healers of the results of our research," he began. "They knew I'd been working on something, and they were pleased to finally hear some results. I showed them the mouse, and of course, I took a good bit of the Potion and the instructions."

"And what did they say?" she pressed. "Are they going to start prescribing it?"

Snape sighed and said, "No. At least, not yet." He saw the obvious disappointment on her face and reached across to cover her hand with his. "In due time, Ginny," he said quietly. "They have to do their own research before it will be given to patients. And they will have to test it on wizards before they know if it is perfectly safe."

"But it is," she insisted. She was trying to remain calm, but she was so disappointed and discouraged. "There's nothing harmful with it."

Her professor smiled and agreed. "I know. That is why I have volunteered to be the first test subject. I had my first dose of it before I left St. Mungo's."

Ginny's eyes went wide, and she smiled. "So you're feeling better then?" she asked.

Snape removed his hand from hers and averted his gaze. "Not yet," he said. "They did not agree on my suggested dosage, instead, they want to give smaller, repeated doses over time."

"Who cares what they say?" Ginny said angrily. "We can make more, and you can take it as you wish."

"I'm afraid not," Snape said with a rueful smile. "You see, they've put a monitor on me." He reached under the neck of his robes and pulled out a small, oval-shaped object. To Ginny, it looked like a Muggle pocket-watch her father had had once. But this one had several small wires sticking out of it, where the numbers would have been on the watch.

"These leads," he said, indicating the wires, "are constantly checking my vital signs and how much of the Potion is active in my body. There's no cheating it, I'm afraid."

"Well, then we'll just have to wait," Ginny said, resigning herself. "When do you go back?"

"Next week," he said. "I'll have a dose a week."

He sighed heavily again, his tiredness overwhelming him, and he stifled a yawn.

"And now, I believe it is time for dinner," he said.

Ginny nodded and stood. "I'll see in the Great Hall then?" she asked as she left.

All through dinner, Ginny said nothing to anyone. Her body was tired, and her thoughts lingered on Professor Snape. She occasionally glanced up at him, but he looked as sullen and bored as he always did during meals. She didn't each much, not even her favorite strawberry-rhubarb pie for dessert. She knew there was nothing to be done about Snape, but she hated feeling so helpless.

By the time she made it back to her room, Ginny was so tired, and her bed looked so inviting that she almost fell into it fully clothed. She quickly changed and flopped into her bed. She had no trouble falling asleep for the second time that day.


	17. Saying Goodbye

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Mananeh for the encourgagement!

Saying Good-bye

Ginny was sound asleep when a loud pounding awoke her. She groggily pushed the covers back on her bed and sat up. "Who's there?" she grumbled. She stood, stretching, and made her way to the door of her room.

"Ginny, it's me!" Charlie called from the other side. "Open up, it's an emergency!"

The urgency in his tone startled her, and her pulse began to race.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. "Whatever are you doing here?" Though glad to see him, she was perplexed as to why he was here at Hogwarts rather than in Romania.

"It's Mum," Charlie gulped as though trying to keep from crying. "She's really sick, Ginny." He followed her back into her room and waited in the sitting room as she went to change clothes. "The Healers are really worried. Dad made me come to bring you home."

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked as she returned to the outer room. She quickly grabbed her cloak and turned to Charlie.

He shrugged. "They're not really sure," he explained. "She came down with a cold, but it never got any better, only worse. They finally called the Healer last week, and she's been getting worse every day. We didn't want you to worry. Dad and Bill didn't even come for me until yesterday."

"Has she been to St. Mungo's?" Ginny questioned, and Charlie nodded.

"They sent her home yesterday and said to send for the rest of the family," he said.

Ginny froze as her blood ran cold. She didn't really understand what Charlie meant, but what he said didn't sound good. She just nodded dumbly and stammered, "Let me pack some clothes."

She walked quickly back to her bedroom and began yanking pants, shirts, skirts and robes out of her wardrobe and tossed them into small suitcase. She glanced sidelong at her schoolbooks, wondering if she should pack them as well. Deciding against it, she hurried back to her sitting room where Charlie was pacing about the room.

"Let's go," she said determinedly. "How will we get there?"

"We can Floo from Remus' office," he answered, grasping her elbow and guiding her out the door.

They walked wordlessly through the silent corridors. Ginny had no idea what time it was, but she knew that it had to be rather early as there was no sign of any other students in the castle.

When they entered Remus' office, she was surprised to see her Charms professor still in his pajamas and bathrobe. He looked rather tired and haggard, and Ginny knew that it didn't have everything to do with the upcoming full moon.

"Hello, Ginny," Remus said. She stepped to him as Charlie gathered her suitcase and stepped behind the fire grate. As the green flames erupted around her brother, she suddenly remembered something important.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed. She turned to Remus frantically. "Remus, I'm worried about him," she said hurriedly. "What if something happens while I'm gone?"

Lupin patted her shoulder reassuringly and forced a smile. "He'll be fine, I'm sure," he replied. "The Healers are watching him closely, and if anything major happens, I promise to owl you."

"But – " she began.

"Ginny," he said firmly, "your family needs you. Your mother needs you right now."

"She isn't my mother," she said out of habit. She'd been telling that to herself for months, but this was the first time she'd really said it aloud to anyone else. "Not really, anyway."

Remus sighed and rubbed his weary forehead. "Be that as it may, she loves you more than anything in the world, and she needs you to be there with her right now, as well as the rest of your family," he said. "You're going to have to focus on them right now, not your own troubles, or your schoolwork, or even Severus."

Ginny nodded resolutely. "You're right," she said, swallowing the newly-formed lump in her throat. "Remus, I'm scared. What if something happens to her?"

Lupin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be fine. She has the best Healers," he assured her. "I'll come visit on the weekend if you're still there."

She nodded against his chest and took in a deep breath. "I need to go," she said softly. "They'll worry."

He hugged her once more before releasing her to the Floo and watched as she went to join her family.

* * *

The mood around the Burrow was something Ginny had not experienced often. It was dark and somber and quiet. She never realized how much noise Molly made throughout the course of a normal day. When she arrived, there was no one fussing over her or going on about how thin and tired she appeared. Her family all greeted her with hugs, but not much was said. 

She'd never seen Arthur like this before. He looked lost, almost like a lamb that had drifted from the flock. He rarely spoke; Ginny had to get most of her information out of Bill or Fleur. It was odd watching her French sister-in-law nurturing her mother as if it were her own mother lying there.

Molly wasn't conscious when she arrived, but Ron told her that earlier she'd been awake enough to speak to their father for a few moments. Ron appeared in shock and as if he wasn't entirely sure that this was all really happening.

The twins were a real shock to Ginny. When they weren't out on the porch smoking, they were trying to run the house. Fred apparently did the cooking, while George tended to the laundry. No one said anything about it, and Ginny wondered if anyone else really knew who was taking care of these chores.

That night, Ginny lay in her bed, wide awake. The house was almost eerily quiet. Even the ghoul in the attic was almost in a calm reverence.

Finally, sometime after three in the morning, Ginny sighed loudly and threw back her covers. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly. Poking her head into the hallway, she heard nothing, not even Ron's snoring. She ducked back into her room for her wand, and, after igniting it, she crept out into the hallway. She started towards the kitchen, but as she approached, she heard whispered voices.

"It's alright, Dad," Ron said quietly.

"He's right, Mr. Weasley," Harry agreed. "Mrs. Weasley will pull through this."

Ginny heard Arthur sniffle loudly as she crept closer to the door. It was partially open, and the kitchen was illuminated by a single candle. Seated at one end of the table were Arthur, Ron and Harry, who had just arrived from what Ginny could tell.

"But the Healers," Arthur said with a shaking voice, "they just keep saying to prepare everyone. They said al they can do it make her comfortable."

Ron and Harry exchanged a worried look over Arthur's head as he covered his face with his hands.

Harry sighed and tentatively reached over to place a hand on the elder man's shoulder. "You've got to be strong, Mr. Weasley," he said firmly. "For everyone."

Arthur nodded heavily and drew in a deep breath. "You boys better head up to bed now," he sighed. "It's late. I'll wake you if anything changes."

"You need some rest too, Dad," Ron said. But his father shook his head stubbornly.

"I'll stay up if anyone should wake up or Floo for news," Arthur replied. "Go on now."

Ginny watched as Harry gathered his things and moved to follow Ron out of the room. She quickly hid in the shadows until they'd gotten to the second floor landing. She turned to quietly follow them, but a noise stopped her.

She peeked back into the kitchen and saw something that made her blood run cold. Arthur sat at the kitchen table, head buried in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. A lump caught in Ginny's throat. She wanted to run to him, comfort him, but instead, she turned and ran up the stairs to her parents' room.

It was a quiet as a crypt, and Ginny fought back the sob that caught in her throat when she saw Molly lying there silently. She tip-toed over to the bed and gazed down at the older woman.

Without giving thought to her actions, Ginny gently pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. She curled up next to Molly and put her arms around her. Then, before she could stop herself, Ginny began to cry in earnest.

* * *

Ginny wasn't even aware that she'd fallen asleep until the sound of the door opening awakened her. She groggily opened her eyes and tried to focus her sight on the person entering the room. 

"Hello, there," Fleur said in her thick accent. "I was just about to give Molly a bath, but I can come back later if you'd like to stay." She smiled pityingly at Ginny, who fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, I need to get up anyway," Ginny replied as she retreated from the bed. As she walked towards the still-open door, she turned back.

Fleur was murmuring to Molly and smoothing her hand across her hair and face. It was quite touching, and Ginny finally realized how much Fleur loved her mother-in-law.

Ginny rubbed her eyes furiously and hurried downstairs to shower and change clothes.

After she'd freshened up, she went downstairs to see who else was awake. In the kitchen, she found the twins, Harry and Bill sitting and talking quietly around the table.

She sank into the chair next to Bill as Fred immediately stood and went to the stove. He uncovered a plate of food and placed it dutifully in front of Ginny.

She mumbled, "Thanks," and tucked into her breakfast, ignoring the conversations around her.

Fleur returned to the kitchen before to rinse out the towels she'd used with Molly, and when she'd finished, she and Bill and the twins returned upstairs to sit with her.

"Where's Dad and Ron and Charlie?" Ginny asked Harry.

"At St. Mungo's with the Healers," he replied sullenly. "They'll be back soon."

Ginny nodded and noted Harry's expression. It was dark and troubled. She knew he loved Molly, but he almost looked angry.

She was about to ask him what was going on when he spoke first.

"Look, Ginny," he began sternly, "I was waiting until we were alone to bring this up, and here we are." He sighed heavily and pulled a sheaf of papers out of his robe's pocket. He unfolded the papers and placed them on the table between them.

"I got these papers not long ago," he said, and Ginny glanced down to what he was referring.

On the top was a letter from Rawdon addressed to Harry. She could guess what else was in the stack.

"And?" she asked, sticking her chin out. She silently resolved to remain firm with Harry.

Harry sighed again and shook his head sadly. "All you had to do was ask, Gin," he whispered. "I would have given you anything you wanted of Sirius'. All you had to do was ask me for it."

Ginny removed her napkin from her lap and folded it gently. "Harry, it was just a formality," she clarified. "Rawdon was going to have my named legally changed, and he said that there would have to be some legal forms filled out to turn my father's estate over to me. I didn't mean for you to take it personally."

"I know you didn't," Harry said. "But I'm not sure I like this person you're becoming. What's with the Black family crest on all your clothes now?" he asked, pointing to the elaborate crest emblazoned on the front of her robe. "And this title you've given yourself?"

Ginny sat up straighter in her seat and glared at Harry. "I haven't given myself a title," she retorted. "Sirius was the heir to the title of Lord Black, and being his only child entitles me to the title," she said proudly. "It's legit, ask Remus if you want."

Harry stood and rubbed the back of his head. "You realize you're hurting your family?" he asked irritably. "This hasn't gone unnoticed by them, or anyone else for that matter. It's been in the _Daily Prophet_."

Ginny's eyes widened. "How did that happen?" she asked incredulously.

"Any legal papers filed with the Ministry are a matter of public record," Harry explained. "And when it surfaced that someone claimed to be the heir of Sirius Black… well, it made news."

"I didn't know," Ginny said, her confidence waning. "But that still doesn't matter. I am who I am, Harry. I won't pretend that I'm not his daughter or his rightful heir."

"I'm not asking you to," Harry said angrily. "It's just that your family is going through a pretty rough time right now, and no matter what, you're still part of them. Just try not to make a big deal about it, okay?"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't allow them to fall. She stood and reached for Harry. He hesitated before allowing her to pull him into a hug.

Their moment was interrupted by shouting upstairs. Both Ginny and Harry hurried up the stairs and were met halfway by the twins.

"She's awake!" they shouted in unison. "She's awake!"

Ginny's face broke into a grin as the twins and Harry grabbed her into an awkward four-person hug.

"What's going on?"

The quartet broke apart and stared down a few steps into the face of a very tired-looking Arthur Weasley.

"Mum's awake!" Fred shouted.

"For how long?" Arthur said worriedly.

Fred and George laughed at their father and rushed down to hug him.

"She's awake, Dad," George said excitedly. "She's sitting up, and she's asking for everyone."

Arthur's face split wide into a grin as tears washed over his eyes and down his cheeks.

"My Mollywobbles is back?" he asked in disbelief. He unhanded the twins and ran up the stairs to his wife. Ron and Charlie followed quickly, as did the twins.

Harry grinned and grabbed Ginny's hand, and they hurried to join the rest of the family.

A sea of red heads swarmed around their matriarch, as she smiled and cried and held onto to all of her men. Fleur and Harry stood towards the back of the crowd, until Molly happily reached for them as well.

The boys laughed and excitedly told their mother how they'd taken care of everything while she'd been sick, and Molly laughed weakly at the thought of Fred cooking in her kitchen.

Everyone was relieved to see their mother, and it was evident how much they missed her and valued her.

Ginny watched the scene from the doorway. No one noticed her absence from the circle, but she didn't mind. This was a Weasley family moment, and she didn't feel like she belonged.

She gulped back a sob and quietly left the room. She gathered her things, and, after one last glance up the steps to her parents' room, she sighed and Apparated to Hogsmeade.


	18. Family

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Family

_Ginny watched the scene from the doorway. No one noticed her absence from the circle, but she didn't mind. This was a Weasley family moment, and she didn't feel like she belonged._

_She gulped back a sob and quietly left the room. She gathered her things, and, after one last glance up the steps to her parents' room, she sighed and Apparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

_

It was early, and the Wizarding village was barely showing signs of life. Ginny stood dumbly in front of the Three Broomsticks; she had no idea where to go. The pub was closed, and Ginny didn't expect Rosmerta to open any time soon.

Suddenly a thought struck her and she quickly walked up the main road with purpose. Surely Rawdon was there already, she hoped.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when she found the door bolted with a powerful locking charm. She cursed softly and glanced around. She knew better than to attempt to break through the wards, so she conjured a chair and took a seat.

Barely twenty minutes passed before she saw a slightly familiar figure coming up the street. She stood, banished the chair and smoothed out her robes. She forced a bright smile and waited for him to notice her.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed happily. "Well, this is a surprise. Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Family was ill, and I went home for a few days," she explained. "But I had to leave this morning." She hoped she didn't sound too nervous.

Rawdon apparently didn't notice her nervousness, though concern was evident on his face. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Ginny said hurriedly. "I hope it's okay that I'm here."

He opened the door and ushered her in. He spelled the lights on and took off his outer robe, hanging it on a cloakstand. "Of course it's okay," he said brightly. "I was hoping I'd see you again soon."

Ginny blushed from his excitement and returned his smile.

"Since you're here, I guess we can get down to business, unless you have somewhere else to be," he said. He sounded slightly unsure, and Ginny couldn't help but be flattered at his obvious regard for her.

"Nowhere else in the world," she replied. "What have you found out for me?"

Two hours or so later, during which Ginny and Rawdon had discussed his progress in getting Sirius' estate turned over to her, Rawdon suggested going to Gringott's to look through the vault, something he hadn't yet been able to accomplish.

They took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and Rawdon stopped to speak to a few patrons and friends. Outside, the thoroughfare was bustling as it always was, so Rawdon gently took Ginny's elbow to lead her down the crowded street.

When Gringott's loomed before them, Ginny suddenly felt nervous. What if the goblins wouldn't let her into the vault? That, however, should not have been a concern, as Rawdon had arranged that she had access to it whenever she wanted.

After dealing with some rather unpleasant goblins, Rawdon felt it necessary to remind them that the lady with him was _the_ Lady Black, heir to the Black fortune, and she was not entirely thrilled to be treated in such a manner. Soon after, he and Ginny were hurried to a cart, and they sped off for Sirius' vault.

When it was opened, Ginny couldn't help but gasp. Inside, there were thousands upon thousands of neat little stacks of Galleons and Sickles and Knuts. There were also papers which indicated rather large fortunes in a number of other entities. Stocks and bonds, Rawdon called them. He suggested selling those and buying others or just liquidating everything into cash. But he left that up to Ginny to decide after she finished school.

In one corner of the vault, boxes sat, neatly stacked. Some were labeled – Hogwarts books and robes, Things for Harry, and the like. Others weren't labeled, and Ginny dreaded the task of going through all of it. She pushed that though aside to deal with during the summer. One box in particular caught her eyes. It was labeled "Personal Effects of Sirius Black."

Rawdon was busy arguing with the goblin about something or another, so Ginny pulled that box out of the stock and primly sat down on a stool. She opened it and found books, letters, trinkets and photographs. She glanced at the books, before deciding to take them, along with the letters, back to Hogwarts to peruse. The photographs, however, had her unwavering attention.

The top photograph was one of Sirius with his arm slung around Remus and another man Ginny assumed to be James Potter, for he was the spitting image of Harry. The next one was Sirius by himself, posing with his broom. In the picture, Sirius laughed at whoever was taking the picture and then tried to look smug and suave for the camera. He waved at Ginny, who ran her fingers along the edge of the picture, her eyes welling with tears. _He seems so happy here_, she thought. _I wish I knew when this was taken._ It was during his Hogwarts years, because Ginny could see the crest on his robes, and it appeared that the picture was taken by the lake.

"Is that him?" Rawdon's question interrupted her thoughts.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Right handsome bloke," Rawdon said, gazing more intently at the picture. "You've got his nose," he commented.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling up at him. "Is there anyway to have some of these things sent to Hogwarts for me?"

At his nod, she beamed and began indicating to the goblin which boxes to send. She tucked the stack of photographs in her hand into her bag.

"Is that it then?" Rawdon asked, glancing about the vault once more. "Nothing else you want to take with you?"

"A few Galleons, I suppose," Ginny surmised. "After all, I'm sure I'll need to pay your bill soon." She winked at Rawdon, who blushed and smiled in return.

She grabbed a small stack of Galleons and put them into her pocketbook. "Let's go then," she said. "Back to Hogsmeade?"

* * *

When they'd returned to his office, Rawdon glanced down at his schedule. "I have an afternoon meeting," he said with true regret in his voice. "But how about lunch?" 

The pair headed off back to the High Street, and Rawdon suggested the new café next to Gladrag's.

It was a lovely café, and they chose to sit outside in the garden. After they'd ordered, Rawdon blushed and stammered. He appeared to be trying to ask Ginny something, but before he could, a cool voice interrupted them.

"Hello, my dear cousin," Draco Malfoy said. Rawdon stood politely, and Malfoy glanced at him. "Draco Malfoy," he said to Rawdon. "I'm Ginevra's cousin."

"Yes, Mr. Mafloy," Rawdon said, extending his hand. "I know you by reputation, of course. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Malfoy paused before shaking the other man's hand. "Likewise," he said carefully. "I didn't mean to interrupt your… date?"

Ginny blushed, but Rawdon quickly corrected him. "Business lunch, actually," he said hurriedly. "I've been helping Miss Black here with some business regarding her father."

"Lady Black, I do believe you mean," Malfoy said with disdain. "And yes, my cousin's told me about you. So is it settled then?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

"For the most part," she replied. "I'll have a lot to do this summer, what with all the investments and other things to go through."

"I'll set you up with my financial advisor," Malfoy said distractedly. "He'll take care of you. Ah, Mother."

Just then a stunning woman approached their table, and Ginny would swear the temperature dropped fifty degrees in an instant. The woman was tall, thin and had long blond hair and clear, light blue eyes. She looked like royalty, and also that everyone should treat her as such.

"Draco, darling," she breathed. "Who're your friends?" She all but sneered the last word.

"Mother, I've been meaning for you to meet Lady Ginevra Black, your late cousin's daughter," Malfoy said. With his carefully chosen words, Ginny knew that she'd been discussed before.

"Ah, yes, Lady Black," she said as Ginny stood. The older woman looked her up and down before her eyes settled upon the Black crest on her robe. She looked at Ginny's face with approval.

"Lady Malfoy, it's a pleasure," she said nervously.

"Indeed it is all mine," Narcissa replied. "I've been meaning to owl you. Draco said you were interested in sitting for a wizard's portrait?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he said it was a Black family tradition."

Narcissa nodded slightly and responded, "I have only a few artists I truly trust, but nonetheless, I will send you their names, if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like that very much, thank you," Ginny said, easing up a bit. Narcissa waved a hand as if no thanks were required. Instead, she turned to Rawdon.

"And who is this, Ginevra?" she inquired.

"My barrister, Rawdon Hale," she answered. Narcissa extended her hand, though palm down. It shook Rawdon off a bit, but he merely cleared his throat and took her hand to delicately kiss the top of it.

"Pleasure," Narcissa said, though her tone indicated otherwise.

"Lady Malfoy," Rawdon replied. "An honor."

"Tell me, Mr. Hale, did you attend Hogwarts?" she asked. At his nod, she pressed, "What house?"

"Hufflepuff," he replied. "My father was a Hufflepuff, but my mother was in Ravenclaw."

"And what is your lineage, if you don't mind my asking?" Narcissa said. Ginny thought the question was quite impertinent, but Rawdon didn't, apparently.

"Not at all," he answered smoothly. "My mother's a descendant of the MacMillans, and my father's parents were both Muggleborns."

"Ah," was Narcissa's reply. She turned back to study Ginny.

"You were right Draco," she said thoughtfully. "She really is quite beautiful. Pity you and my son aren't more distantly related. You'd make a handsome match indeed. But never mind. Ginevra, when you decide to settle down, please let me know. I have a list of pureblood families with unmarried sons, and I'm sure one of them will do."

Ginny flushed with not only embarrassment but anger as well. She did, however, manage to hold her tongue. She merely inclined her head in the same regal motion she'd seen the elder woman do earlier and said, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course," Narcissa replied. "Come, Draco." She turned and began to walk towards her table, but Draco held back.

He pulled Ginny off to the side and said in a low voice, "You're supposed to be at the Burrow. Your family's worried sick; they've been in contact with Lupin and McGonagall this morning."

Ginny stuck her chin out and replied coolly, "I'll return later. I wasn't exactly needed this morning."

"That doesn't matter," Draco said. "Lupin's worried and gone and gotten Severus all tense. You need to contact someone."

"Later," she replied through clenched teeth. "Why don't you mind your own business? Besides, you're mother's waiting."

She wrenched herself from his grip and turned to rejoin Rawdon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something silver burst from Draco's wand and fly in the direction of Hogwarts. If she'd known any better, she'd have thought it was a dragon. _It's just as well_, she thought. _I'll have to go back to the Burrow with them, I suppose.

* * *

_

"Would you think me too forward if I were to ask to write to you…_not_ as your barrister?" Rawdon asked as he and Ginny walked back to his office.

She nodded slowly and stared at the ground. "That would be nice," she said. "I'd like that." When she looked back up at his, he was grinning broadly.

"Excellent," he said, his step seemingly gaining an extra spring. "And maybe the next time there's a Hogsmeade excursion, I could see you?"

"I believe I could work you into my awfully busy schedule," she teased, smiling at him.

They walked silently back to his office where Ginny collected her things. At the door, she turned to him.

"Thank you for…well, everything!" she said with a laugh. "You've been a real help."

"I'm happy to do it," he said, his voice going soft. He bent down slowly and kissed her lips lightly.

When he pulled away, Ginny bit her lip to hide her excitement. "I'll see you soon," she said and hurried out the door before she giggled in front of him.

She practically skipped back up the street, but unfortunately she remembered Malfoy's comments at lunch. Her expression clouded. She didn't exactly want to return to the Burrow now and ruin a perfectly good day. But she did feel slightly guilty about worrying everyone. So essentially, her morality won out.

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was relieved when she appeared suddenly in the garden outside the kitchen window. The door burst open and a throng of redheaded men came storming out. 

Ginny awkwardly accepted hugs from Arthur and the boys, and she couldn't help but notice that Harry remained stationary in the kitchen doorway. His expression was unreadable, and she knew that their earlier conversation wasn't completely settled.

Once everyone was settled inside, Ginny stood nervously before the Weasley men. She took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just felt… out of sorts, I suppose." She didn't elaborate further, even thought it was obvious from everyone's expressions that they didn't feel like that was a suitable explanation.

No one, however, could ask her to explain further because the tension was broken by the entrance of Molly.

Fleur was helping her to walk into the kitchen, and when the two women entered, the men around the table stood, all of them beaming proudly.

"There's my baby," Molly said weakly. She smiled broadly at Ginny and held out her arms to her. Without hesitation, Ginny rushed into them, taking care not to hug the other woman too tightly.

Molly kissed Ginny's cheek as both women cried silently. Beside them, Fleur smiled sadly and patted Molly's back.

"I'm sorry about this morning, my darling," Molly whispered into Ginny's ear. "You know how unruly the boys can be. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mum," Ginny replied, sniffling. "How are you?" She pulled back slightly to look carefully at her.

Molly smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure what all the fuss was about," she chided, glancing at her husband. "Surely I wasn't that bad off."

Ginny knew she was trying to lighten the mood, so she didn't press the issue further. She knew Molly had more than likely berated her husband and sons for their treatment of Ginny that morning, and Ginny felt slightly guilty about that.

"How about having a cuppa with me?" Molly asked.

Ginny nodded and forced a smile. "I'd like that."

Fleur helped Molly into the sitting room while Ginny prepared a cup of tea for her. When she took it to her, Ginny noticed that Fleur had made herself scarce, and she prepared herself for an infamous Molly Weasley lecture.

But instead, Molly took the cup with thanks and watched as Ginny situated herself on the floor next to her chair.

"We've barely heard from you since the new term started," Molly began. "I suspect your classes are getting harder."

"Of course," Ginny answered with a laugh. "The professors hardly let us sleep anymore, they're giving us so much studying and homework." She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Mum, I doubt you want to talk about school with me," she said. "Let's have it, alright?"

Molly set her cup and saucer down and sighed quietly. "I know we had words the last time you were here, and I want to apologize," she admitted. "I made a terrible mistake, keeping the truth from you. I just thought it was best, but now I know I was wrong. I'm not angry with you for anything, Ginny. I just want what's best for you and for you to be happy."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied with a genuine smile, but her countenance turned serious briefly. "I'm sorry about my behavior before I left. I was acting like a spoiled brat, and I'm sorry."

Molly shook her head at the apology, implying that it was unnecessary. She took a sip of tea and thought for a moment. "I'm glad, at least, that Sirius' estate is yours now, not that I begrudge Harry anything at all, you know. He loved the man so much." He voice wavered a bit towards the end of her statement, but her expression remained the same. "I know you want to be a Healer, dear, and I have to tell you that your father and I had been quite worried about the cost of your further studies. Of course, there are scholarships, I'm sure, but they don't cover everything, do they?" She smiled at Ginny and ran her hand down her cheek. "But now you've gotten that all taken care of, haven't you? For that, I am happy for you."

Ginny beamed at her and leaned into her touch.

They talked for a bit more; Ginny told her all about her work with Snape and all her classes. Before long though, Molly was looking tired, and Ginny began to worry.

She finally managed to convince her to go upstairs to rest; when Ginny came back down to the kitchen, dinner was on the table, and the rest of the family had been joined by Remus Lupin. Though glad to see him, he gave her a significant look, and Ginny knew they'd have to have a conversation later.

Dinner was a boisterous affair, as was typically the custom in the Weasley home. Ginny laughed with her family as she had for years, and she began to feel part of the fold again.

That, however, didn't last when, as Bill and Charlie were clearing the table, an owl flew in through the door the twins had left open when they retreated to the porch. It landed on the counter against which Ginny was leaning and talking to Ron.

The bird was ebony black and majestic looking, and tied to its leg with a pale blue ribbon was a pristine white envelope. Without glancing at the addressee, Ron yanked the ribbon and snatched the envelope from the bird.

"Lady Ginevra Black," Ron announced disdainfully. Her glared at Ginny and dropped the note as if it had burned his hand.

Ginny picked it up and opened it, attempting to seem nonchalant. Her eyes scanned the letter, and when she reached the end, she smiled slightly.

"Well?" Bill asked. "Who's it from, Gin?"

She looked up and noticed that the rest of the family was staring at her. "Uh, it's from Narcissa Malfoy, actually," she answered timidly.

"Malfoy?" Ron bellowed. "What the bloody hell would a Malfoy be writing to _you_ for?"

"Because she's _family_, Ron," Ginny retorted. "And don't be a prat. We're not friends or anything. She just sent me a list of artists to do a wizard's portrait for me."

"Oh, a wizard's portrait, eh?" Ron sneered. "Like the wealthy, pureblooded witch that you are, right? Because you can afford all the righteous shit now, is that it? Who are you, Gin? First, you get pissed over _nothing_ this morning and disappear without so much as a word to anyone. Never mind that you still haven't actually apologized for that. And now you're getting letters from the Malfoys and prancing about like some sodding princess of the Wizarding world?"

The entire room fell silent as Ron and Ginny glared at each other. Finally, Ginny refolded Narcissa's note carefully and tucked it into her pocket. She took in a deep breath, ready to tell Ron exactly how she felt about his little tirade, but something in her stopped her.

Instead, she merely looked him straight in the eye and spat, "Piss off, Ron."

Ron looked ready to say something else, but Ginny didn't wait to hear it. She stormed out to join the twins on the porch, slamming the door behind her, and noticed an open package of cigarettes on the railing. She swiped one and lit it with her wand.

"What's this?" George said. "Since when do you smoke, Ginny?"

"Since now," she replied defensively. "What concern is it of yours?"

"Oho!" Fred replied. "What if we don't want our sister –"

"Cousin," Ginny corrected.

"Whatever," George said. "What if we don't want you smoking?"

"Then you both shouldn't set a bad example," another voice answered from the doorway.

The twins quickly stubbed out their fags and applied a Freshening Charm to their clothes.

"Remus, old man!" Fred exclaimed, shaking the other man's hand vigorously. "Nice of you to join us out here."

"Thanks, Fred," Lupin replied, laughter in his voice. "Would you and George mind giving Ginny and I some privacy?"

"Not at all, old chap," George replied. "Don't do anything, you know, untoward, out here."

Ginny rolled her eyes as the twins laughed loudly.

"Don't worry," Lupin replied with a devious smile, placing his hand over his heart. "Ginny's virtue will remain intact."

Laughing the twins headed back inside with the rest of the Weasleys, leaving Ginny, still smoking, with Lupin.

"Bit of a nasty habit you have there," he said, plucking a cigarette from the pack for himself. He muttered, "Thanks," when Ginny reached to light it for him.

He inhaled deeply. "Your father used to smoke, you know. He started me on it, too," he said reminiscently. "But he quit after a few months. Couldn't get the hang of inhaling properly." He laughed at the memory briefly.

He turned to her, his voice and expression more serious. "Are you alright?" She nodded and Lupin continued. "You know, it was very wrong of you to leave without telling anyone this morning," he said. "You gave everyone quite a fright."

Ginny inhaled quickly and exhaled the smoke slowly. "Yeah, well, they didn't even notice at first, did they?" she said bitterly. She sighed heavily. "But it's okay now, I suppose. Well, I _thought_ it was."

"Don't worry about Ron… or the others, for that matter," he replied softly. "They love you so much, you know. I know this morning must have been difficult, but from what I hear, the boys just took over. It wasn't intentional, and deep down you realize that. I'm sure it's hard being back here, but they're still your family, no matter what."

"But what about my other family?" she asked sullenly. "Sirius is gone, my mother's gone. I'd give anything to spend five minutes with them. I have no brothers or sisters of my own. The closest thing is Harry, and he's not exactly happy with me right now."

"He told me about that," Lupin replied. "He's not angry, just surprised is all. And he was worried for you today too. We all were. Your family, me, Minerva, even Severus."

At the mention of the Potions Master, Ginny looked up. "Speaking of," Lupin said, tucking his cigarette into his mouth. He drew an envelope out of his pocket. "He sent this for you."

Ginny held the thick manila envelope in her hand. It was stunning in and of itself. It was tied with a silky black ribbon and sealed with a dark green wax seal on the back.

She sighed and turned to her friend. "You're right, Remus. I've been a prat," she said. "And I haven't exactly apologized properly to my family. I will, though, I promise." She glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "I've been wrong, and I'm sorry."

"That's my girl," Lupin said smiling. He put out his cigarette and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I'll leave you to Severus' note, then."

He walked to the door and turned to wink at her before going inside.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny sat on the steps of the porch and opened the envelope. The parchment inside was meticulously folded and smelled of evergreen, cotton and spices. She smiled to herself and began reading.

_Ginny,_

_I do not have to explain to you how infinitely idiotic it was for you to disappear from your family this morning. No doubt Lupin has already spoken with you. I hope you realize how worried everyone was. When Malfoy's signal was received during lunch, we were all so relieved. You cannot possibly know the thoughts that went through your family's minds. They thought the worst had happened, as you can imagine. I hope you've learned your lesson. _

_Lupin says you were concerned for me before you left last night. Let me assure you that I am perfectly fine. The Potion still has not had an effect, and yet I hasten to administer any additional doses just now. But you needn't concern yourself with me whilst you're with your family. Your focus should be with them now._

_I trust Molly is still recovering nicely. Please give my regards to your family. _

_Until you return, I shall remain always,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_S.A.S

* * *

_

She read the letter twice more before folding it and placing it back into the envelope. She heard Ron and the twins arguing inside, and she sighed to herself. She knew she should go in and set things right with Ron, but instead, she remained outside enjoying her cigarette and the quietness of the evening.


	19. Healers

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Mananeh for the quick and wonderful beta!

* * *

Healers

Ginny awoke on the third day after her arrival at the Burrow and stretched in her bed. She rolled over, facing her bedside table and smiled as she found herself staring at Snape's letter.

Ginny had been waiting for some time alone to respond to him, and she finally had it. She sat up in her bed, keeping the covers wrapped around her. Ginny pulled open the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a piece of stationary parchment Charlie had given her for her birthday; she grabbed a quill as well and a book from the floor to prop up against her knees.

_Dear Professor Snape – Severus, I mean,_

_Thank you for your letter. My mum is doing much better. I think having all her family here really helped. She's doing so much better that I should be able to return to school in the next few days. _

_I hope you have been doing well. I wish I knew what to do about the potion, but I'm afraid I left all my research notes at Hogwarts. They're in my room if you should care to look over them. What do your Healers think?_

_How's Bernard? I hope you've been taking care of him. I'd hate to get back and find him ill or worse…._

_When I return to school, I wanted to know if you would consider writing a recommendation for me for Healer school. You know it's something I've wanted to do, but I'm concerned about some of my marks. I think that a letter from you would help. But if you would rather not, I'll understand._

_Thank you again for your letter. I can't wait to get back to school so we can continue our work._

_Yours truly,_

_Ginny_

She re-read the note and decided it was fine to send. She folded it and sealed it with the Black family crest.

It was quiet in the house, so Ginny assumed she was the first one up. She showered and dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. When she opened the door to the hallway, she smelled breakfast. Assuming the twins were cooking again, she groaned inwardly and padded down to the kitchen in her bare feet. She was, however, quite surprised to see Molly at the stove, cooking and humming happily to herself.

"Good morning, dear," she said when she saw Ginny in the doorway. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Mum, are you sure you should be up this early and doing all this?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Why don't you sit down and let me do that?"

"Nonsense!" Molly replied. "I feel a hundred times better, and I want to cook breakfast for my family. Now sit down and I'll get you some tea."

"Well, alright," Ginny said, taking her seat at the long table. "You have a Healer appointment today, right Mum?" At Molly's nod, Ginny asked, "Can I go with you? I mean, Dad and Bill have to work, I'm sure. And I'm just… well, just here."

Molly wiped her hands on her apron and crossed to the table. She took Ginny's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I would love nothing more than for you to come with me. We'll leave as soon as everyone's finished with breakfast."

Ginny nodded and inhaled deeply at the plate of food Molly set in front of her. She ate it quickly, as the men of the house seemed to have been awakened by the smell.

While they ate, Ginny stepped outside and beckoned Errol to her. She bribed him with a slice of bacon and tied her letter to his leg.

"Off to Hogwarts with you now," she said, and when Errol hooted meekly, she knew he understood.

She went back inside and flinched at the noise coming from around the table. Things were returning to normal at the Burrow.

She mumbled hello to everyone as she set off for the sitting room. She tossed in some Floo powder and called for Rawdon.

His head appeared in the fire, and upon seeing who it was that had called him, he smiled broadly.

"Hi," he said eagerly. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine," Ginny replied softly. "I've been meaning to thank you again for lunch the other day, but things around here have been busy."

He nodded, and she continued. "I really enjoyed it, and I like being with you," she said and she bit her lip shyly. "I hope that's okay for me to say."

"It is," he replied with a smile. "And I like being with you too. I hope there's more of that to come," he said. "Much more."

"Well, the reason I called," Ginny said, blushing and changing the subject. "I need your help. I want to pay for my mother's care at St. Mungo's, but I'm not sure how to do it."

"Would you like me to take care of it?" Rawdon asked. "I'd be happy to."

But Ginny shook her head. "I want to do it myself, but I was wondering if you'd go with me, sort of, walk me through it the first time. I'm sure I'll have to do more of this in the future."

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "When do you want to go?"

"An hour?" she asked. "She has an appointment with her Healer, and I thought we could do it then. Unless you have another appointment?"

"No appointments," he replied. "Just some paperwork that can wait. Shall I meet you in the tea shop?" When Ginny nodded, he said, "Great! See you in an hour."

With that, Ginny released the Floo and went to help Molly dress for her appointment.

* * *

When Molly and Ginny arrived at St. Mungo's later that morning, it was obvious that the morning had taken a lot of energy out of Molly. She held Ginny's hand tightly as they came through the Floo. She led the way to the Healers' office, and signed in as Ginny looked around at the office. She hadn't been to a Healer since just after her first year, and even then, it had been a child's Healer. 

After a few brief moments, a mediwitch called Molly's name, and they both stood.

Ginny hugged Molly and squeezed her hand in assurance as she followed the mediwitch through the door. Ginny glanced at the clock and realized she only had a few minutes before she was to meet Rawdon.

She took the lift to the fifth floor and stepped out into the hallway. She glanced around, and at first, she didn't see him. She turned to call for the lift again when she heard his voice down the hall.

"There you are!" he called, smiling broadly. He approached her and leaned to gently kiss her cheek.

Ginny returned his smile and hugged him in return. "Thank you so much for meeting me," she said, pulling back from him. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything."

"Nothing is too important that I can't put it aside for you," he said sincerely. "I hope you know that." He blushed and cast his eyes toward the floor. Clearing his throat, he said, "How's your mother? Is she better?"

Ginny smiled broadly and nodded. "Oh yes, much better. She's with her Healer now," she said. "I probably have an hour until she's finished. It is really alright if I pay for her care? I'm sure my father can't afford it all at once, and I want to help."

Rawdon nodded thoughtfully. "We'll just need to see the Financial Affairs office, which is on the fourth floor, I believe."

Together, they walked back to the lift and as the doors closed, Rawdon slyly took Ginny's hand in his. His touch made her tingle with excitement, though she managed to keep her breathing even.

The lift stopped one floor down, and they exited it, hand in hand.

The office wasn't far down the hall, and once inside, Rawdon introduced himself and Ginny to the director, who realized at once that he was dealing with _Lady_ _Black_ and began to fawn all over Ginny as if she were a queen!

The process to pay someone else's bill turned out to be rather simple. Ginny was asked to sign a vault order, and Rawdon was asked to produce a copy of Sirius' will. Once that was handled, Rawdon suggested a cup of tea before Molly's appointment was over.

As they exited the office, Rawdon took Ginny's hand again. She found that she rather liked the feeling being connected to someone, and she found that being around Rawdon sometimes made her dizzy. All her other _boyfriends_ had been school crushes, even Harry.

They were waiting in front of the lift when Ginny heard a very distinctive voice down the hall from them.

"Your incompetence is completely overwhelming! Where it not for the lustrous badge pinned to your robes, I would assume you had wandered up from the Incurable Ward!" The voice was angry and unmistakable.

"Professor Snape?" she called, turning towards him and the two men with him. Snape turned and upon seeing her, relaxed his countenance.

"Ginny," he said in response, his tone much softer. "What are you doing here?"

"My mum had an appointment," she explained. "What are you –"

"Healer Sheffield, Mediwizard Harris, this is my student, Lady Ginevra Black," Snape interrupted. "Ginny, these are my Healers."

"Ah, this is your protégé, eh Professor?" the younger of the men said. He smiled proudly. "The professor has been singing your praises, madam, though he failed to mention that you were the lovely Black heir. And who is this?" He indicated Rawdon, who was still clutching Ginny's hand in his.

As if noticing him for the first time, Snape narrowed his eyes at Rawdon as Ginny introduced him. He glared at their joined hands, but shook Rawdon's other hand politely.

Snape waved his Healers away with the promise of owling them in a few days.

"Mr. Hale," Snape said silkily, with a slight nod of his head.

"I sent you an owl this morning, sir," Ginny said.

"I wasn't there for the morning post," Snape replied, looking steadily at Ginny. "My apologies. I will address it as soon as I return."

There were several moments of awkward silence before Rawdon interjected.

"Professor Snape," he said nervously. "Ginny says she really enjoys working with you."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "She does, does she?" he said dryly. "How odd that I am a topic of conversation between you, yet I had no idea you two were this acquainted."

Ginny laughed nervously, though Snape's behavior was puzzling. He was acting very protectively of her, even though he knew Rawdon and knew he had an acceptable reputation.

Rawdon smiled at Ginny before answering the Professor. "We're new acquaintances, sir," he said.

"Obviously," Snape sneered.

Ginny knew his tone and understood that his nerves were thin. She gently tugged her hand from Rawdon's and turned to him.

"Rawdon, I need to ask Professor Snape about some schoolwork," she lied. "Would you mind waiting for me in the tea shop?"

"Not at all," he replied. He swiftly shook Snape's hand again and strode from them down the hall.

"You're in a right mood today, Severus," Ginny admonished, facing him with her hands on her hips.

He sighed heavily and turned, wheeling himself to a large window near the exit doors.

"Molly is better?" he asked somberly.

Ginny followed him and stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around. When he didn't, she sighed and answered, "Yes, much. I'll tell her you asked."

Snape nodded and glanced down at his robes, brushing lint and such from them. "So when do you anticipate returning to Hogwarts?" he asked casually.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon," she replied. "Is my schoolwork piling up? I've been working on the assignments Professor Lupin brought."

"I was merely curious," he said quietly. "I've been trying to experiment with the potion, but I haven't been able to concentrate. Will you want to get back to it?"

Ginny took an extra step towards him to stand directly beside him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course I want to get back to it! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, I just thought you might be preoccupied with your 'new acquaintance,'" he smirked.

Ginny snorted and covered by clearing her throat. "Severus, I doubt Rawdon will be of any consequence to my work with you," she explained. "He has a full-time law practice; he barely has time outside of work as it is. And besides, we only just became better friends."

She paused thoughtfully and continued, "And here I thought you wouldn't want me involved now that the _professional_ Healers were in charge."

"Of course I still need your help!" he hissed, but his tone quickly softened. "Those idiot Healers don't feel that taking more of our potion will help at this time," he said sullenly. "They'd rather wait the entire week before taking more."

"But what about that sensor you have to wear?" she asked. "Won't that tell them how much is in your system and if it's working?"

"This infernal contraption, you mean?" he asked, reaching beneath the neck of his robes and removing the device in question. He turned it over in his hand carelessly. "I'm beginning to think it doesn't work. Earlier it detected nerve conduction in my hip, but I never felt anything, even after an hour of being poked and prodded." He rolled his eyes, and shoved the apparatus back under his robes. "I want to stop wearing it, but they disagree," he said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Ginny said said. "I wish there was something I could do."

In response, Snape merely sighed again, so she reached out and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I was rude earlier," he said quietly. He steadfastly stared out of the window, not bothering to look her in the eye.

"It's alright," she replied in a whisper. "I want to help you, Severus. I just need you to tell me how."

He sighed and reached his hand up to cover hers. "Just be brilliant and help me with the potion. It works; I know it does."


	20. Blackmail is a Girl's Best Friend

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Blackmail is a Girl's Best Friend

"_I'm sorry, Professor," Ginny said said. "I wish there was something I could do."_

_In response, Snape merely sighed again, so she reached out and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder. _

"_I'm sorry if I was rude earlier," he said quietly. He steadfastly stared out of the window, not bothering to look her in the eye._

"_It's alright," she replied in a whisper. "I want to help you, Severus. I just need you to tell me how."_

_He sighed and reached his hand up to cover hers. "Just be brilliant and help me with the potion. It works; I know it does."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had been nearly ten days since Ginny had departed Hogwarts. Molly had gotten stronger with each day, and she felt ready to send Ginny back to school. Her parents knew she'd paid the hospital expenses, but they never said anything, knowing that Ginny had not done it for recognition.

Ginny sat in her bedroom in the castle and smiled as her thoughts passed to Rawdon. He was awfully kind and handsome, but she couldn't help feeling that he wanted more from her than she was ready to give. He was to come up the coming weekend for the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, and while Ginny was looking forward to seeing him, she's planned to spend the afternoon with Professor Snape working on their potion.

Ginny had been worried about him ever since running into him at St. Mungo's. He seemed so dejected, and she hoped that he wouldn't give up. She felt it was her mission to help him, whatever the cost.

Ginny glanced to her bedside table and smiled. She'd taken one of the photos of Sirius' younger days from the things from Gringott's and framed it. He grinned and winked at her from the frame, which made her giggle. Of course, it was only a photograph, so she couldn't talk to him. But it was nice to see him looking happy and youthful.

She pulled open the drawer to the table and pulled out another photograph. Fiona looked at her with a confused expression from the picture. Ginny had discovered the photo buried under some old photo albums in her parent's room at the Burrow while she was searching through some other photo books. It appeared to have been, not exactly hidden, but forgotten.

She'd discussed taking it back to Hogwarts with Charlie before she left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_It was too noisy in the house for her to think, so Ginny ducked out of the kitchen door and walked through the garden to the pond. Once there, she plopped down onto the grass and pulled the picture out of her pocket and gazed at it._

"_Ginny, what are you doing?" Charlie called from behind her. He strode up and settled himself down next to her._

_With hesitancy, Ginny leaned over and handed him the photograph._

"_This is my mum," she said softly. "Fiona Prewitt."_

_Charlie studied the picture silently. The resemblance between Fiona and Ginny was uncanny. Except for the nose, they were carbon copies of one another. He sighed and with a forced smile, he handed the photo back to Ginny._

"_She's almost as pretty as you," he said, draping his arm around her shoulders._

_Ginny beamed and tucked the photo back into her pocket. "You think so?" she asked, and Charlie nodded._

_They were quiet for a time, and the only sounds they heard came from the Burrow in the distance. Molly's yelling could be heard, shortly followed by the twins' laughter. Charlie smiled, but Ginny's brow furrowed and she sighed._

"_What is it?" he asked with a nudge._

_She turned and glanced back at the house, the raucous laughter still permeating the air. _

"_I love Mum," she began. "You know I do. But I just wish I'd had the chance to know Fiona and love her too."_

_Charlie ran his hand down his sister's hair and pulled her closer to him. "I know you do, love," he said comfortingly. "But remember who she was, what she believed. Do you think that you could have changed that?"_

_Ginny shrugged and wiped a single tear from her face. "Maybe Sirius and I both could," she replied. "You won't tell anyone I took the photograph, will you?"_

_It was Charlie's turn to sigh, and he pulled away from her. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I wish you would talk to Mum and Dad about it first, but I know how uncomfortable that would be, so no. I guess I won't say anything."_

_Ginny hugged him tightly, and he patted her back._

"_But Ginny," he continued, "just remember, we're your family too. And we're alive and here for you."_

"_I know, Charlie," she responded and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at Hogwarts, a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she hurried to answer it. It was already after dinner, so not many students knew she'd returned.

As she opened the door, she smiled broadly.

"Hi, Draco!" she said excitedly. "I'm glad you're here; come in."

Her cousin swept into the room wordlessly and closed the door behind him.

"Look, I know why you're glad to see me, okay?" he said. "You want your stuff, don't you?"

Ginny's smile widened, as she'd almost forgotten about her special private project. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Have you had any luck?"

Draco shuffled his feet bit. "Well, yes," he began nervously. "A bit of luck, I guess. I have everything but the unicorn blood."

Her expression clouded, and she took a threatening step towards him. Though she was several inches shorter than him, her glare was intimidating, and she forced Draco to take an awkward step back.

"But that's the most important component!" she roared. "I have to have it otherwise the potion is pointless!"

Draco sighed and looked away. "But Ginny, it's illegal," he said softly. "I've tried to hard to restore my family name. If I'm caught, I'll be ruined."

His eyes returned to meet hers, and they held worry and regret.

"I can put you in contact with some people," he continued. "They're extremely discreet, and they can get you anything you want."

Ginny took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

She shook her head. "That's not good enough, I'm afraid, Draco," she said sadly. "I can't risk it. Besides, if your people are so discreet, there's no reason you should be caught." She paused thoughtfully.

"Has Narcissa met Anne yet?" she asked. When Draco shook his head, she asked innocently, "So she doesn't know she's Muggleborn?" She faked a gasp of shock when Draco's face flushed.

"Oh, dear," Ginny said worriedly. "You don't think she'd be upset, do you, to find out that her only son – the pureblood prince – is copulating with a Mudblood? How very distressing that would be for you, my dear cousin."

"You wouldn't," he seethed, his face growing angrier by the moment.

"I most certainly would," she insisted. "Of course, if you get me what I want, I wouldn't have to right a very distressing note to my newest friend."

The silence between them did not do anything to ease the tension, and finally Draco relented.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said. "Just please don't tell Mum about Anne. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell her on my own."

Ginny smiled warmly again and patted his arm. "Just be honest, Draco. If you love Anne, just be honest with your mum."

He seemed to lose a bit of tension in his shoulders, and he nodded.

"Thanks," he said, turning to leave. "Oh, welcome back."

"Thank you," she replied, opening the door for him. "It's good to be back."

Just as he started to turn his back to her, she added, "Oh,and Draco, you have one week to get me what I need. Good night."

With that, Ginny closed the door on his astounded face.


	21. Potent Potions and Potables

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Mananeh for her quick and wonderful beta of this and the previous chapter.

Potent Potions and Potables

Ginny and Rawdon drew some looks from other students and faculty as they took their seats at the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. He was decked out in his black and yellow scarf, while Ginny showed her support with her red and gold garb for her House.

"Do you miss it?" Rawdon asked, taking her hand and gesturing towards the pitch.

She shrugged a bit and said, "Sometimes. But I feel like I'm using my time wisely in helping Professor Snape."

Rawdon wrinkled his nose at her. "Is he really that important to you?" he asked, his eyes scanning the stands for the Potions Master. When their eyes met, the elder man glared at him. Rawdon shook his head and returned his attention to Ginny.

"Yes, Rawdon," she replied. "Severus is that important to me. He's my mentor, my friend." She removed her hand from his, crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "I guess you wouldn't understand."

"I guess not," he responded and leaned back in his seat.

They did not speak the rest of the match, each choosing to cheer for their own team. Gryffindor won 170-80, but Ginny's mood had not improved much since the beginning of the match.

She and Rawdon exited the stands in silence, but he held her back as they made their way to castle.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry about before," he said. "I didn't mean to upset you about Professor Snape."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I just hope you realize that he and I have a special relationship; my work with him is very important to me, especially since I want to be a Healer."

"I know," Rawdon replied, taking both her hands in his. "Really, I do. So I'll see you next Saturday?" At her confused expression, he prodded, "Hogsmeade Saturday?"

"Oh, right," she said, biting her lip. "Well, actually, I've told Severus that I'd work with him that morning."

Rawdon dropped her hands and stuffed his own in his pockets. "Right, so I just have to wait until when, Ginny, to see you again? Easter hols? Or are you going to be with Snape then, too?"

Ginny bristled at his tone and replied coolly, "Actually, I was planning to see if you wanted to come home with me that week to meet my family, but now, I think staying at school is a rather fine idea."

"Oh, it's a fine idea, alright," Rawdon retorted. "You know what else is a fine idea? Spending more time with your precious Potions Master! Why don't you just become his little Potions Mistress since you'd rather be with that greasy old bat than me!"

The words barley left his mouth when Ginny's hand connected with his cheek in a hard slap.

"You'll regret those words later, and I'll be happy to forgive you when you apologize," she hissed. "But until then, I think it's best if we go back to a strictly professional relationship, Mr. Hale."

With that, she turned and stormed back to the castle, leaving Rawdon standing there alone with his thoughts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Being away from school for several days took its toll on Ginny. She spent her evenings catching up on her schoolwork or being tutored by Remus for Charms. It wasn't until the following Friday evening that she was able to devote any time to her work with Snape.

His condition had worsened since she'd last seen him, and he was no longer being monitored by the device the Healers had given him. During class, Ginny hadn't really noticed how much worse his paralysis had become, but being alone with him for several moments clarified the situation for her.

To make matters worse, his mood was positively horrible when she arrived. He snapped about everything and barked orders relentlessly.

After several minutes, her nerves were on edge, and she did not say a word to him unless he spoke to her first. All week, he'd been like this with the students. He'd probably set a record of giving out detentions, but he'd made sure to send them all to Filch or Malfoy.

She silently added the dragon's blood to the bubbling cauldron and stood back and waited for him to stir.

Snape's hand trembled so furiously that he could barely hold his wand still. He swore loudly and slammed it down onto the desk. With his other hand, he rubbed his forehead.

"Let me, Professor," Ginny said gently. She took over the stirring without waiting for his response.

"Well, you'll bloody well have to," he snarled. "I'm fucking useless, aren't I?"

Ginny turned to him and smiled piteously at him. "That's not true, sir, and you know it," she patronized.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I'm sick of this!" he growled and tossed his wand across the room. "And this." The cauldron was cast to the floor, potion spilling everywhere. Ginny jumped back from his rage and stared at him with wide eyes.

"And I tired of still seeing this every day even though he's dead!" he bellowed as he ripped the sleeve off his left arm.

Unfortunately as he did so, his momentum sent him tumbling to the ground. Ginny moved to help him up, but he shoved her from him harshly.

"I'm not an invalid!" he hissed at her. "I'm sick of this damned chair, and I'm sick of not being normal anymore." He knocked the wheelchair away from him, and Ginny watched as it clattered along the floor. One of the arms fell away as it clattered to a stop near the door.

Snape managed to push himself into an upright position and leaned against the table. He buried his face in his hands and fell silent.

Ginny looked helplessly at her beloved professor and wrung her hands. Snape's shoulders began to shake, and Ginny was shocked that he was crying. His sobs became evident to her ears, though they were faint.

She crawled over to him and placed her hand on his leg before realizing he couldn't feel her comfort. Instead, she placed it on his shoulder.

He didn't remove his own hands from his face, and Ginny could barely make out his muffled words.

"I want to die," he murmured, and a fresh wave of sobs washed over him.

Ginny had never seen him so vulnerable, and it frightened her. She pulled his hands from his face and turned it towards her.

"Don't say that, please," she pleaded as her own eyes filled with tears. "You don't mean it."

But Snape nodded. "Yes, I do," he insisted quietly. "This was their final torture, to have me suffer for the rest of my life. This is why they wouldn't just kill me. And now, it's all I want." He sighed heavily and turned from her. "Just go, Ginny. Just leave me."

Ginny bit her lip. She was fearful of his mindset if she left him alone. On the other hand, however, she didn't want to anger him further.

She knew that when anyone in her family was this upset, her mother always got a glass of brandy. She glanced about the room. There were only three doors. One she knew went out into his classroom; another was a cupboard, so she surmised that the last door went to his quarters.

She left him leaning against the table and crept towards the door. She'd never been to a professor's quarters before, and she knew there was probably a rule against it. But at this point, she really didn't care.

She pushed through the door as a wash of candlelight spread over a narrow corridor. She rushed through it and met a sitting room. She looked around quickly and found a liquor cabinet in the corner. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, but Ginny had no idea which bottle was brandy.

Ginny had no idea which bottle to choose. She opened a few and sniffed each one until she recognized brandy. She poured a bit into a glass and hurried back out into the laboratory.

She knelt down beside Snape again. His tears had abated, but he still looked dejected.

"Here," she said, pushing the glass into his hand. "Drink this."

With shaking hands, Snape lifted the glass to his lips with Ginny's help. He sipped the liquid and grimaced as if it burned his throat.

"A bit more," she encouraged, and he drank again.

He settled his hands into his lap, clutching the glass, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Ginny stroked his hair back from his face and wiped the almost-dried tears from his cheeks. She reached over and took one of his hands in her own.

"Better?" she asked, and he nodded faintly before taking another sip of brandy.

She noticed that his legs were in a rather contorted position, so she leaned forward to stretch them out properly. She then waved her wand at the mess of potion on the floor and muttered, "_Evanesco_."

Snape sipped his brandy and watched as she repaired his wheelchair and brought it over to him and as she retrieved his wand and cauldron from the floor.

She came to sit beside him on the floor again, and when he passed her the glass, she took a small sip before passing it back to him.

Looking at him, Ginny finally noticed that the Dark Mark was not the only thing adorning his left arm. On his shoulder, Snape sported a tattoo. The ink was black and flames snaked around his bicep. Just above the flames, a phoenix was set to take flight.

Without thinking, she reached up to touch it. He shied away reflexively, but when she reached out again, he allowed her touch.

"Who did it?" she asked, mesmerized by the life-likeness of the bird. "It's beautiful.

"An artist I knew," he answered. "I had it done when I was released from St. Mungo's, in honor of Albus and his unfailing trust in me."

She looked at him and smiled. "It's perfect," she said. "I've always thought that phoenixes represent redemption."

"Redemption?" Snape snorted. "As if there is such a thing."

They sat silently for a while, as Snape drank continued to drink. Ginny had linked her arm through his and held his trembling hand.

For several minutes, they remained just as they were, but Ginny noticed that, even though he drank from the glass, the brandy never seemed to run out.

She narrowed her eyes and plucked the glass from his hand. She turned it in her hands as she examined it, and Snape watched her wordlessly.

"Did you put a spell on the glass, sir?" she chided.

"Yes," he answered, removing the glass from her hands and taking another gulp. "A Constant Replenishing Charm, if you must know. Wandless."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Wandless?" she asked. "That's just showing off now, isn't it?"

He shrugged and sighed loudly. He set the glass onto the stone floor next to him. He turned to her, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol, and reached around her neck to pull the elastic band from her hair, smiling as it cascaded around her shoulders and over his hands.

"You should really wear your hair like this more often," he said thoughtfully. "You're really quite lovely. Why do you pull it back like that?"

Ginny blushed at his words and pulled her hand from around his arm. "Severus, I think the liquor is getting to you," she said with a nervous laugh. "But if you really want to know, I pull it back in the Great Hall because I don't want it getting in my food, and I pull it back in your class because long hair is a hazard."

Snape huffed at that and gave a lock of her hair a slight tug. "Wear it like this in my class, just once, for me," he said, his tone taking on a rough pitch.

Ginny nodded and he removed his hand from her hair. He picked up his glass and took another sip, sloshing some of the liquid down the front of his robes. He chuckled loudly.

Ginny cleaned it with a wave of her wand and all but yanked the glass from him.

"That's enough brandy," she admonished.

"No!" he protested and jerked the glass back. More spilled onto the floor, but the glass refilled itself instantly. He drank a large gulp before sighing in relief.

"I'm tired of being alone," he slurred. "I like it when you're down here. But I bet you'd rather be somewhere else, wouldn't you, with someone else?"

His face clouded with a scowl and he looked away from her. "I'm just an ugly, pathetic, sodding, old Potions Master who can't even wiggle his toes. Sod it all."

"Severus," Ginny said, reaching a hand to his face, "you are none of those things." She turned his face towards hers.

"You are grumpy and bad tempered, yes," she agreed. "But you're not ugly or pathetic or old. And there's nowhere else I want to be right now. I wonder though…" Her voice trailed off, and she bit her lip and glanced down at the floor.

"What do you wonder, my dear?" he asked smoothing the back of his knuckles across her cheek.

"You're drunk, Professor," she said with a laugh. "Very drunk."

"Am not," he insisted with a huff. "Now, I command you to tell me what you wonder in that pretty little head of yours." He glared at her through his glazed eyes.

"Well… It's just, why do you like having me down here? Don't you hate me?" she asked. He blinked at her, confused, and she elaborated. "I mean, you hated Harry just because he was James Potter's son. And you've admitted to me that you didn't like his mother either. From what I know, you hated Sirius worse than James. Yet, you're kind to me, caring even. I would think that you would treat me worse than you did Harry."

Snape dropped his hand from her face and cleared his throat.

"Harry had the misfortune of sharing his father's last name," he began. He paused to swallow another gulp of brandy before continuing. "Every day, he was a living, breathing replica of his father, and yes, I hated him for it.

"But I did not know who your father was until last year," he said. "And by then, I had already known you as you. Please understand, I knew your mother as a Death Eater also. There was a certain camaraderie among us, I suppose, twisted as it may be. But I knew that you were Fiona's child before I knew you were Sirius Black's."

He drained the glass again and set it back onto the floor to refill before turning back to Ginny. He stroked her cheek again and smiled weakly at her.

"If you would prefer it, I can try to despise you," he smirked. "But truly, I would rather not deprive myself of such agreeable company, Ginny."

Ginny stared into his nearly-black eyes and she licked her lips unconsciously. She gripped the wrist of his hand on her face and leaned in to kiss his lips.

When he didn't back away, she pressed hers against his more firmly and shivered at the moan he released from somewhere deep inside him. But just as she opened her mouth to him, he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "I don't want your pity!"

"Pity?" she exclaimed. "Is that what you think? You were the one coming onto me, _sir_."

"I'm _drunk_, you idiot!" he bellowed. "Of course I'm going to come onto a pretty young witch."

At his words, both Snape and Ginny suddenly burst out laughing. Ginny covered her giggles with her hands, and Snape reached next to him for his glass. He guzzled a bit more brandy before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Ginny, I really am sorry if I offended you," he replied. "I didn't mean to behave so lecherously. Forgive me." He was trying to be serious, but his speech indicated his intoxication more so.

"Of course," she shrugged. "I'm sorry for the kiss; I shouldn't have done it."

Snape chuckled wryly. "Actually, that was the best part of the whole evening, I thought."

Ginny coughed nervously and reached for his glass. "I really do think that's enough brandy for tonight, though," she insisted. "You don't want to do something you'll completely regret, do you?"

Rather than answer her, Snape blinked his eyes in quick succession and swayed. Before Ginny could stop him, he'd slumped over sideways.

"Professor?" she called, poking his arm a bit. "Sir?"

All that answered her, however, was a dull snore. At that, Ginny had to laugh. Not only had she'd gotten her professor drunk, he'd passed out!

She sighed loudly as she made her way to her feet. With a wave of her wand and an uttered spell, she levitated Snape back through the door to his quarters. She settled him into his bed and pulled the covers up around him.

Returning to the lab, she cleaned up their experiment and pushed his wheelchair back into his bedroom next to his bed.

She was about to leave, when she heard him.

"Please don't leave, Ginny," he slurred in his sleep. "Please, I need you…."

Rather than leave him in his vulnerable state, she locked and warded his doors and settled herself in a cozy armchair next to the bed.


	22. A Little Progress

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between two consenting adults, though it is between a teacher and a student. Please be advised that my feelings will not be hurt if you choose not to read this chapter. If you choose not to, I promise you will not miss anything imperative to the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Mananeh for the quick and wonderful beta!

* * *

A Little Progress

Snape's groaning woke Ginny so suddenly that she almost tumbled from her chair.

"Sir?" she asked, sitting up hurriedly. "Severus, can you hear me?"

Snape's eyes blinked furiously several times before he turned his head and focused on the concerned face of his favorite student.

"Ginny?" he asked, his voice cracking as though from lack of use. "What happened?"

Ginny reached over to slip his hand from beneath the covers and hold it in hers. She squeezed it affectionately.

"You're in your bed in your quarters," she answered softly. "You… er… passed out last night, and I brought you here."

Snape's eyes went wide as his mind searched its memory. "You brought me here?" he questioned. "Did you alert Albus or Pomfrey?" His voice wasn't angry, though, it was fearful.

"No, I thought it best not to," Ginny answered levelly. "I mean, you were just intoxicated."

She conjured a glass of water, as Snape struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. He drank the water quickly and returned the glass to Ginny, who Vanished it.

He was about to ask her to tell him everything from the beginning, but when he looked up at her, her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes were wide, and she gulped heavily.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. She wouldn't focus on his face though, and he followed her gaze down to his sheet-covered lap. "Oh, sweet Merlin!" he yelped, reaching to pull a pillow to cover himself.

"My apologies, sir," Ginny said in an awed whisper. "But do you mind?" She reached to remove the pillow, entranced by his body's obvious response to such a long sleep. "Has this ever happened before?" she queried.

"Ginny, you grew up in a house full of men," Snape spat. "Surely you're aware –"

"No, I mean, has this happened since you became paralyzed?" she said more confidently.

"Oh," he replied, his tone softening. "Er, no, not that I can recall. Why?" he asked, gazing at her shrewdly.

"Hmmm, interesting," Ginny murmured. "Perhaps I should call your Healers for an examination. Or Madame Pomfrey."

"No!" he exclaimed. "No one can know what happened, you understand? Can you do the exam?"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Snape nodded and said, "I trust you."

"Well," she replied. "Alright."

Before she stood from her chair, she reached back and stretched broadly. Snape's eyes ran the course of her body, from her hair flowing softly from her tossed back head, over the curve of her neck and down her torso, pausing to focus on her bosom as it strained against her white, cotton uniform shirt. Her robe and tie, he noticed, were draped across the back of her chair, and the top two buttons of her shirt were undone. If he'd been a lesser man, he'd probably have whimpered, as her relaxed state did nothing to improve his problem.

He resumed his assessment of her as she yawned loudly. Her skirt had ridden up slightly, though it was far from indecent, and he noticed that she had removed her socks and shoes and was totally barefoot. Normally, he would have been appalled at her state of dress, but he found that he liked the sight of Ginny's bare legs and feet. Mentally condemning himself, he steeled himself as she rose from the chair and moved towards the foot of the bed.

She pulled back the coverlet and sheet and gazed thoughtfully at his body. He observed that he was no longer dressed in his black teaching robes, as he'd remembered. He was wearing dark grey striped pajama pants and top. At his questioning stare, Ginny supplied, "I transfigured your robes into something more comfortable. I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head wordlessly as she crawled to kneel at his feet. She pushed up the legs of his pants and drew her wand up the bottom of his feet. She knew most people were ticklish there, but Snape hadn't flinched.

"Perhaps you should close your eyes," she said. "And tell me when you feel something."

Snape ignored the fact that she'd said "when" rather than "if" he felt something. _Probably just her Gryffindorish optimism_, he thought, shutting his eyes.

Ginny, meanwhile, continued her examination, lightly scraping the tip of her wand up the outside of each leg. When Snape made no sounds, she furrowed her brow in frustration and drew her wand up the inside of his right leg and then his left. Nothing.

"Open your eyes," she said sadly with a sigh. "Nothing, I'm afraid."

"I suspected as much," he said dryly. "Don't blame yourself."

"Then how do you explain _that_," she said, pointing her wand at his lap.

"Lower your wand, if you wouldn't mind," he hissed. "And I can't explain that, except to say that I haven't lost blood flow or circulation, just sensation."

Ginny sat silently for a moment, barely noticing that Snape had made no effort to cover his lap again. "I wonder though…" she thought aloud.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled slyly at him and said, "Would you mind closing your eyes again, please?" She set her wand beside her and waited for him to shut his eyes.

Snape was wondering what she could possibly be wondering when something made him draw in a sharp breath. His eyes shot open, and he gasped when he saw that Ginny was now running her fingers lightly up and down his _problem_, her face holding a most quizzical expression. He was, at least, relieved to realize that he was still clothed!

"I take it you can feel that," she said sheepishly, pulling her hands away.

"Indeed," he said, his breath quickening.

"What about this?" she asked softly, smoothing her hands over his hips.

"Yes," he whispered, his head falling back to the pillows, all rational thought leaving his brain. "Merlin, yes I can feel that."

"And this?" Ginny's hands from the top of his hips to the side and as far back as his position would allow.

He nodded sharply, his head still lying back on the pillows as he struggled to regulate his breathing. She kneaded his muscles slightly, and he grunted, wishing he could arch off the bed closer to her. The professor in him wanted to yell at her to stop, but the man inside him wanted for her to continue doing whatever she was doing.

Suddenly, he no longer felt her hands on him, and he raised his head up to ascertain why. She was still touching him, but her hands were on his thighs. She was studying them curiously and murmuring to herself. She ran her hands slowly back up his legs until she reached his groin. He hissed again, and she snatched her hands away as if she'd burned them. Tentatively, she reached out again to brush her fingers across his hip bones, attempting to see how much he could feel. The process was driving Snape insane, and he reached his hand down to grasp one of her wrists.

"Ginny," he said. He'd meant for her name to sound as an admonishment, and he winced when it came as a plea instead.

"Severus," she said, her voice mimicking his. Before either realized what she was doing, she was astride him, and they were both leaning forward.

"_What_ are we doing?" he asked, finally stopping and resting his forehead against hers.

"It's my fault," she admitted and sighed. "I suppose I could rationalize that I'm relieved you have sensation again even if it is _there_. I just want to help you."

"But you do, Ginny," he whispered. "You've done so much for me, and I will always be grateful."

"But I can help you now, too," she replied in a husky tone. "I could give you… relief."

Snape's eyes widened at her insinuation, and his throat went dry. His mind raced with the implications of her proposal. On the one hand, he was her teacher; but on the other, he was a man with an attractive and willing of-age witch currently on top of him in a rather tempting position. He opened his mouth to refuse her, but he found that he couldn't form the words. His silence seemed to answer for him because suddenly, Ginny tipped her chin up and brushed her lips against his, as soft as a whisper.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping her gaze from his. Her hands rested on his chest, and she took in a deep breath before moving off him. But he stopped her.

"Don't be," he replied, one hand coming up to tangle in the hair at her neck.

Without another word, the two joined their lips together, each releasing a contented sigh. Ginny's hands moved to his shoulders, as Snape's other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

Her mouth opened to his, and when he didn't respond, she slowly slid her tongue into his mouth to dance with his. Snape's mouth was warm and inviting, and Ginny could think of nothing else, not even that his hand at her waist was busily untucking her shirt from her skirt. His hands were insistent but not demanding; needy but not desperate.

He alternated the kiss between soft suckles on her lips and deep kisses that involved lips and tongues and teeth. He could hardly remember the last time he'd held a woman so intimately, but he knew that he would never forget the feel of Ginny's lips on his.

He splayed his warm hands across her lower back and moaned softly. He rejuvenated the kiss as his fingers slipped below the waist of her skirt and beneath her knickers; he gently stroked the soft skin there. His hands then roamed up her back, enjoying the feel of her supple skin. His quest led his fingers to the hook of her bra, but instead of unclasping it, he gently drew his fingers around her torso.

"Wait," she breathed, pulling back from his lips. He gave her a discontented glare, but instead of moving, Ginny started to slowly unbutton her shirt. Snape removed his hands from her and laced them behind his head, his chest heaving with each breath.

Once she'd dealt with all the buttons, she pulled her arms from the shirt and tossed it carelessly at the headboard.

"Gods," Snape moaned, reaching to pull her to him again. One hand, though, reached for his wand, and with it, he made quick work of the rest of her clothing and his. "I shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled. "But finally, something actually _feels_ good. _You_ feel good, Ginny."

Ginny crushed her mouth to his again as he ran his hands over her naked skin. He gently brushed his fingers over her breasts, and Ginny gasped and pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes, though, did not convey discontent, only surprise. Snape's eyes stared into hers, and Ginny felt herself falling into them.

He again reached his hands forward to tangle in her hair. He let the strands slide through his fingers, as Ginny rained kisses on his shoulders and chest. She raked her fingers through the line of hair in the center of his chest, and drew her tongue down the same trail.

She pulled up and leaned to kiss him again, but Snape resisted. Instead, his lips attached themselves to her neck, and he smiled against it when Ginny let out a loud moan. He kissed and licked and sucked at her neck until she was wriggling as though to get away.

He pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes. He appeared unsure, as if he were out of practice. "Too hard?" he asked. She shook her head and adjusted her position over his lap.

"More," she pleaded, biting her lip shyly. "I need more of you, Severus."

It was the first time in a long time he'd heard his name said like that, and he drew in a deep breath and reached between them.

Following his lead, Ginny rose up slightly and helped him position himself there. When she sank down onto him slowly, she looked frightened however. Just as he was about to question her, his eyes widened in realization when he felt a barrier.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny placed one finger over his lips. "Not a word, Severus," she said. "Please just…" Her eyes drifted off his face with her voice, and he paled slightly.

"Just what?" he asked, trying to remain coherent.

"Just… make love to me," she said softly. "Please?"

Snape needed no further encouragement, so he gently pressed Ginny's shoulders until she sank fully onto him. He felt her barrier give way, and she winced in pain.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he whispered, softly kissing her cheek. "I didn't want to hurt you."

She nodded and pushed him against the pillows behind him. He leaned back comfortably, and reached to draw her against him. He tried to push up with his hips, but he couldn't and grunted in frustration.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I can't do this… properly." Ginny moved to disengage herself from him, but he stilled her. "Wait," he said. "Let me try to please you."

Once again, he tried to push himself up into her, but he still couldn't manage. Instead, he ran his hands lightly over her body, enjoying the gasps and sighs she made when he touched sensitive areas.

He rested his hands on her hips and attempted to pull her up gently. Ginny took the hint and began to slide up and down on him. Snape groaned, and his eyes fluttered closed. But he opened them back up immediately to look at the redheaded goddess on top of him.

Ginny was poised upright, her hips moving in slow, teasing circles, and her eyes closed. Her hands lay on his chest, and she squeezed his muscles there and whimpered.

"Ginevra," Snape beckoned. "Open your eyes," he said. "Look at me."

She did and released a moan that seemed to have been held for some time. "Oh gods," he moaned in reply. "Come closer to me."

She leaned over him, their chests brushing against each other, and joined their lips together again. She reached under him and ran her hands up his back to his shoulders. Snape rested his hands on her hips again and gripped her tightly to him.

His breathing quickened and he swore softly, pulling his mouth away from hers. He knew that feeling, and he felt ashamed that he could not prolong the experience. He looked at Ginny, and her eyes were locked onto his so intensely that Snape could almost see a fire behind them.

"Severus," she gasped, "Oh, Merlin above."

"Ginny," he said in a rather labored voice. "I'm sorry."

He didn't get a chance to further explain because at that moment, Ginny shouted his name in a voice so loud that Snape was shocked she didn't bring the castle down with her. It was all he needed to fall over the edge with her, his name falling from his lips in so quiet a whisper that he himself barely heard it.

She collapsed against him, and he held her there. Both were breathing heavily, and their hearts were racing, one against the other. Her lips found his neck, and she nibbled softly before laving the spot with her tongue. He sighed in contentment and ran his hands over her back.

Ginny slid awkwardly to lie next to him, and Snape reached for his wand and cast a Cleaning Charm on them both.

He wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled against him. He looked down at her, and Ginny saw a myriad of emotions on his face – lust, relief, confusion and for a moment, vulnerability. However, when he kissed her again, the kiss was not passion-filled; it was soft, gentle and tender.

When he pulled away, he ran his fingers along her face and down to the curve of her breast. He chuckled softly and said, "You know, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of having in my bed."

Ginny giggled and smirked up at him. "And how many women have been in your bed, Severus Snape?"

He smiled wryly. "Not nearly as many as you obviously think, Ginny," he said. "I just meant that of the very few, you are the most lovely creature I have ever held in my arms."

His face clouded briefly, and he looked away. Ginny reached up and turned his face back to hers. "What is it?" she asked. "Is it me?"

"Not at all," he replied brushing his hand over her hair. "I was just wondering about… you and Potter. Your relationship."

"Me and Harry?" she asked with a squeak. "Why?" she asked, and then, "Oh. Well, yes, Severus, I am a virgin, or rather, I was. Does that bother you?"

"That seems rather irrelevant now, wouldn't you say?" he asked dryly. "But no, it doesn't. I'm honored, actually." His voice went soft at that last part, and Ginny couldn't help leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his chest.

"I never knew it would be like that," Ginny said quietly. "It's nothing like I'd imagined. It was so much more incredible."

"What?" he asked. "Your first encounter?"

She shook her head. "No," she replied, looking deeply into his eyes. "Being with you. I don't know much, but I know enough to know that that was pretty bloody amazing." She glanced down before looking back up at him through her lashes. "Wasn't it?"

Snape leaned down and kissed her again, though never breaking eye contact. "Yes, that was nothing short of amazing, Ginny," he replied.

His face clouded, and at her quizzical expression, he brushed his fingers across the bruise on her neck.

"It seems I've left my mark," he said, his lips quirking into a small smile. "I'm sorry; let me fix it." He quickly cast a Glamour which covered the mark.

"Thank you," she said, sighing happily and burrowing closer to him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

Snape's arms tightened around her, and he kissed her hair before answering.

"I was just wondering why I'm having sensation there of all places now," he said thoughtfully.

Ginny bent her elbow and propped her head on her hand. Her brow furrowed and she thought about his words.

"Do you think your paralysis is going away?" she asked. "When was the last time you had any of the potion?"

"Last week," he answered. "But it's never worked before. Why would it so suddenly?"

Ginny leaned in to his chest and inhale his scent deeply. She kissed him softly and looked up at him. "The only thing different about the batch you last took was the hellebore, right? We didn't boil it before adding it in. Perhaps that's the difference and it's just a delayed reaction."

Snape sighed thoughtfully. "You may be right," he agreed. "I'll let the Healers know there's been some progress."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Sleep was just beginning to overtake her when she yawned broadly and said, "I'm really glad we did this, Severus."

Snape stiffened next to her but relaxed just as quickly. He stroked her hair and reached to hold her hand, which was resting over his heart. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly; he knew what he had to do.

* * *

When Ginny woke an hour later, she opened her eyes to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring back at her. She smiled shyly and snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

"Did you sleep?" she asked, her breath hot against his skin.

"Some," he said without emotion. "Won't everyone be wondering where you are?"

"Hogsmeade Saturday," Ginny replied. "Almost everyone's gone." She giggled and reached her hand down to gently touch him. "No one will hear us," she said devilishly as she stroked him softly.

He could feel himself getting aroused again, and for a brief moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her caress. But his hand stilled her, and she looked up at his face. "Ginny, please don't," he said. "We can't. Not again."

She sat up abruptly and glared at him. "Why not?" she asked roughly. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that you don't want to. I heard when you were unconscious last night, Severus."

At his blank look, she said more emphatically, "I _heard_ you. 'Ginny, I need you. Please don't go, Ginny.' Perhaps that's why you woke up with a raging erection. Because you were dreaming of me! Do you deny that you want me, that you're attracted to me?"

"I do not deny it," Snape replied angrily. "But it's wrong, Ginny. You're a student."

"I'm of age!" she roared in reply. "And believe me when I tell you that I want you just as much!"

Snape pushed himself up hurriedly and glared at her. "And what about your boyfriend, Mr. Hale?"

Ginny reacted as though she'd been slapped. "Rawdon?" she asked. "What about him? I don't love him, or hadn't you noticed? I love _you_, Severus, only you, and last night made me finally realize it."

"You cannot feel that way for me," Snape said gruffly.

"Who are you to tell me who I can love or not?" Ginny retorted, tossing the covers back with such force that they fell from the bed. "I'm allowed to love you if I want." She stood and began dressing quickly. "Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't love me?"

"I'm not permitted to love you," he said softly. "I am your teacher, and you are my student. It's wrong, and what happened earlier was a huge mistake."

"A mistake?" she asked, stopping her actions. Her face grew pale, and her eyes filled with tears. "I was a mistake? Giving you my virginity was a mistake?"

"That's not what I mean, Ginny," Snape replied, sighing. "I'm honored to be the first man to ever express physical love to you. But can't you see? We cannot be together. What happened today can never happen again."

Ginny snatched her robe and tie from the back of Snape's chair and walked defiantly to the door. Turning back she said, "Don't worry. It won't happen again, because outside of class, I never want to see you again, Snape."

She spelled the door open and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Ginny sobbed through the dungeons on her way back to her room. The castle was quiet, and she guessed that the other students had already left for Hogsmeade. 

She'd just turned the corner to the corridor leading to her room when she smacked into something firm.

"Watch where you're going, Black," Malfoy said, grabbing her wrists to steady her. He tried to glare at her, but when he saw her tear-stained face, he became concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, sniffling. "Just let me go."

Malfoy didn't release her though. He gently pulled her into the nearest classroom and spelled the door locked. Ginny leaned against him and cried. Surprisingly, Malfoy didn't push her away; rather, he pulled her closer to him and stroked her arms.

"It'll be alright," he said softly. "Whatever it is, it will be alright."

Ginny shook her head resolutely against him and tried to steady her breathing. "Will you do something for me, Draco?"

"Sure," he said, "If it will help."

"Oh, it will," she replied, wiping her eyes. "_Obliviate_ me."


	23. The Potion

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Mananeh for the quick beta and encouragement!

* * *

The Potion

"Obliviate you?" Malfoy asked. "What in the name of Merlin's bum are you talking about?"

Fighting back another sob, Ginny struggled to retain control of her tears. "I've done something stupid, and I need to forget it."

Draco took in her tears, her obvious distress and the state of her clothes, and his face filled with rage.

"Some Slytherin used you and dumped you, eh?" he growled. "Tell me who, and I'll handle it."

She shook her head vehemently. "That's not it, Draco," she said firmly. "Just do it, please."

But Draco refused. "Absolutely not, Ginny," he replied. "I won't." His tone was harsh, but he pulled her into an embrace to comfort her.

After several moments, she calmed down, and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry for being so upset."

Draco shrugged and brushed off his robes. "I was looking for you anyway," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I have what you wanted."

Ginny's eyes brightened through her remaining tears, and she practically jumped with joy. "Oh, where is it Draco?" she cried happily.

"I put it in your room already," he answered. "Remember, I'm a teacher; I can get into any room in this castle. It's on the top shelf of your wardrobe, but I swear to Merlin, Ginny, if you're caught with it, my name had better not come up!"

"If anything, I'll tell them I got it from Snape," she said bitterly.

Draco gazed at her appraisingly. Her face was still red, but luckily he could not see the mark Snape had left on her neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked skeptically. "We can go to Hogsmeade for a drink if you'd like."

But Ginny shook her head. "No, I think I'd like to be alone," she said. "Thank you, though. Can I come and talk to you later though perhaps?"

Draco nodded, and Ginny hugged him once more before leaving the classroom and hurrying to her own room.

As soon as she entered her room, she barricaded herself in there the rest of the day, leaving only at dinnertime. She sorted through her Potions stores and set aside the ingredients she would need for her project. She gently pulled the phial of unicorn's blood from the top shelf and wrapped it in a velvet pouch before placing it safely in her bedside table drawer.

Ginny read and re-read the instructions to the potion; she wanted to make sure she did everything right since she would only have one chance.

The only piece to the potion she lacked was her own blood, but she would remedy that once she started brewing it. According to the directions, it should only take a few hours.

* * *

Ginny skipped her classes on Monday, and it didn't go unnoticed. Lupin noted her absence right off, but none of her classmates were able to provide an explanation as to what was wrong. He assumed she was ill, but when he went to check the infirmary at lunch, she wasn't there. 

Malfoy also was concerned. As much as Ginny hated his class – and rarely missed an opportunity to tell him as much – she'd never skipped class. Rather than assume she was sick, he surmised that she was still despondent about her apparent break-up over the last weekend.

As he entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening, he quickly scanned the tables for Ginny, but he didn't see her. Sighing, he took his seat between Lupin and Snape and began to eat.

Malfoy wasn't the only professor searching for Ginny, though Snape was more surreptitious about it.

"Draco, I don't suppose Ginny was in your class this afternoon?" Lupin asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head and catching Snape's attention. "I take it she skipped you class as well?"

Lupin nodded sagely. "It isn't like her," he said thoughtfully, glancing at the younger man.

Snape cleared his throat and offered, "Perhaps she's ill?"

But both men shook their heads. "I checked," Lupin said, adding, "She hasn't been to the infirmary all day. She seemed fine yesterday when I saw her."

"She was pretty upset the other day when I saw her," Malfoy said, taking a sip of wine. "She was crying and seemed quite angry."

As he said this, Snape's fork clattered onto his plate, and he paled considerably. The other two men stared at him, but he regained his composure quickly. "My apologies," he mumbled.

"Severus, did you see her yesterday?" Lupin asked. "Was she alright?"

"I haven't seen her since Friday evening," he answered quickly. "And she was perfectly fine when she left."

"Well," Lupin said, chewing slowly, "I'll check her room after dinner. Perhaps she's overwhelmed with studying for exams."

The other two men nodded, though Snape was less than convinced. He wondered if he'd hurt his young student so badly that she was inconsolable. True, he felt bad, but he knew that rejecting her had been for the best.

* * *

Snape and the others finished their dinner. The students went to the library or outside to enjoy the cool spring air. While Lupin went to check on Ginny, Malfoy went to his office to work on his exams, and the other teachers sat drinking tea and chatting. Snape left discreetly for his office to prepare Lupin's Wolfsbane Potion. 

During the brewing, Snape realized that several highly toxic and volatile ingredients were conspicuously missing. He made a mental note to further investigate, but at the moment, Lupin's potion was ready. Snape levitated it in front of him as he rolled himself up to the werewolf's office.

"Can I carry that for you, Severus?" Malfoy asked, darting into the corridor. "I was about to go see Lupin myself." He took the potion from the air and walked alongside his colleague.

"Have you finished preparing your exams, Malfoy?" Snape asked.

Malfoy cocked his head to the side in thought before answering. "All but third year and sixth year," he replied. "I wanted to ask Lupin about the third years' exams. He had an interesting exam in my third year, and I wanted to replicate it."

They reached Lupin's office and entered. Lupin greeted them warmly, took the goblet from Malfoy and drank it immediately with barely a grimace.

"How was Ginny, Lupin?" Snape asked.

"She wasn't there," he replied. "At least, she didn't answer. She must have felt better and went to the kitchens."

"Perhaps," Snape replied. "I must be going. While I was brewing, I found several hazardous ingredients missing. It's imperative I find out who took them. If they fall into inexperienced hands, all hell will break loose. And believe me when I find out who did it, I'll give them detention with Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts."

Lupin laughed briefly for a moment before stealing a glance at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Draco, you look pale," he said putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Snape, who had started to leave, stopped and turned around to see about Malfoy. The younger man had paled considerably and he was starting to perspire.

"Draco?" he asked, but his former student didn't answer.

Lupin pushed him into a chair and looked at the Potions Master. "Perhaps he's coming down with whatever Ginny's got," he mused, wondering if they should send for Madame Pomfrey.

"She's not ill," Malfoy mumbled.

"What?" Snape asked. "What are you talking about?"

"She's not ill," Malfoy said. "She just didn't want to get into trouble."

Lupin stood directly in front of Malfoy and gazed at him shrewdly.

"Draco, look at me," he requested, and the blond man looked up. "What precisely are you talking about?"

Malfoy sighed and opened his mouth, the entire tale tumbling out.

"She took the ingredients from your stores. She's brewing a potion," he began. "She didn't want to get caught, so she probably faked being ill. She's most likely been brewing it all day."

"What kind of potion?" Snape demanded. "How do you know about this?"

"I'm not exactly sure what potion, sir," Malfoy said, his voice wavering. "And I know because I helped her get some of the ingredients." He bowed his head in shame, letting the news sink into his former professors.

Snape's mind reeled, as did Lupin's. The Potions Master looked positively livid, but Lupin was, so far, keeping a cool head.

"Let's all calm down for just a moment," Lupin said, leaning back against his desk. "Draco, start at the beginning, please."

Draco sighed heavily and kept his eyes downward. "It was during Christmas holidays," he said. "She caught me…with another student, a sixth year."

"Doing what?" Snape asked, enunciating every word.

Malfoy's head snapped up, and he glared at the other man. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Severus?" he spat. "The point is, she caught me and she's been blackmailing me into helping her ever since.

"I had to get the ingredients for the potion that she couldn't get, and I couldn't tell anyone what they were for. If I did, she would go to the Headmaster about me and Anne."

Lupin stared at the other teachers in fear. "What ingredients did you procure for her? Where did you get them?"

"Unicorn's blood," he whispered. "From Knockturn Alley."

The other two men swore loudly, and Lupin began pacing in front of his desk. Snape was fuming, and had he had the use of his legs, he would have been pacing as well.

Suddenly, Snape wheeled himself closer to Draco and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Did you steal a book from my office earlier this term?" he demanded. "Did you?"

"I…er… yes, sir," Malfoy said, fear evident in his face and voice. "She said she needed it, and if I didn't get it, she would tell everyone about me and Anne."

It took all of his control, but Snape managed to not knock Malfoy to the floor. Instead, he turned to Lupin, who was fisting his hands furiously.

"I know what it is," he said through gritted teeth. "And we have to hurry!"

He quickly pushed himself out the door, with the other two men in his wake, calling after him.

"What is it, Severus?" Lupin asked, running to catch up. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes," Snape called. "She's brewed the Draught of Resurrection." He kept pushing down the hall, but Lupin stopped cold in his tracks as Snape's words sank in. Malfoy stopped behind him.

"What is that?" he asked.

Lupin turned and glared at Malfoy. "It's one of the most dangerous potion known to the wizarding world. It's never been known to succeed, and it's taken the lives of everyone who's ever tried to use it," he snapped. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

They hurried down the hall after Snape, hoping they would reach her in time.

* * *

Ginny nervously picked up the flask and stared at it. The potion was the clear, transparent consistency that the book said it should be. She swirled it in front of her and wrinkled her nose at the putrid odor. It smelled like rotting oranges, just as the instructions said. She wished silently for luck before bringing the potion to her mouth and drinking it, just as three men burst into her bedroom. 

"No!" shouted Snape as Ginny swallowed the last of the potion, sputtering as the foul tasting liquid made its way down her throat. "Ginny, no!"

He pushed towards her into the room, followed closely by Lupin and Malfoy. But before they could reach her, Ginny heaved a huge breath and collapsed onto her back on the floor. A blinding white light glared from her chest as she continued to struggle for breath, and the men quickly raised their hands to shield their eyes from the intensity.

"_Stupe_-" Malfoy started to shout, but Snape shoved his wand arm down.

"No, you dolt!" he hissed. "You'll hurt Ginny."

They approached her with caution, and suddenly Ginny turned her head to them. The three wizards gasped at the sight of the young woman. Her face was no longer youthful and beautiful. Her eyes were sunken in, and her cheeks were hollow and sallow.

Her expression was vacant, her eyes glazed over, and when she opened her mouth to speak, it was not Ginny's voice the men heard. The voice was throaty and abrasive, not at all like the dulcet voice of the young redhead. It almost sounded as if the girl were speaking from beyond the grave.

"Leave her!" she commanded. "The potion is almost complete."

Lupin and Malfoy stood with their mouths hanging open, but Snape remained still, his mouth thinned into a firm line. All three gripped their wands tightly as they decided what to do. Mafloy pulled his expensive robes tighter around him as the room grew colder.

The white light grew slimmer as a grey mist began to swirl above Ginny's chest, blowing the few candles out and returning the room to almost total darkness. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees in an instant. A figure began to take shape, that of a woman. Lupin gasped as the image became clearer and more certain.

"Fiona…" Snape murmured.

"Severus Snape, the man in black, as usual," the image said, the voice still coming from Ginny. "What a sad sight, seeing you in a wheelchair, though I'm not that sorry. Put your wand away; you won't use it, and we both know it."

She turned to Lupin and smiled wickedly. "Remus, what are you doing here, with a Death Eater?" she asked, her own figure growing more and more real by the moment. "You've been a bad doggie, I see."

"Fiona, don't do this," Lupin pleaded. "She's your child; don't do this to her."

Fiona laughed evilly. "She's served her purpose," she spat. "As soon as the potion takes its full effect, she'll be gone. I never wanted her, you know. The Dark Lord did, though. That's why I had her."

Fiona began speaking out of both her and Ginny's bodies, though Ginny's mouth was barely moving now, and she was slowly emaciating before their eyes.

Snape eyed the cauldron on the floor, but he knew that Blasting it would be useless since Ginny had already drunk the potion. The room continued chilling as Fiona's shape gained distinction.

Snape watched helplessly as Ginny fought for every breath as her mother became more and more corporeal. Ginny wheezed and gasped for air and convulsed on the floor. It was extremely violent to watch, and Malfoy turned his head, unable to look at her.

"Don't turn away from me, you insolent fool!" Fiona riled at Malfoy.

He turned back to her with a defiant stare. Her eyes widened in glee as she realized who he was. "I'd recognize that pointed chin anywhere," she said wickedly. "You're Malfoy's boy, that whiny little child he despised."

Malfoy's glare turned deadly, and she laughed. "Your father wore that same vapid expression just before he killed me. He sends his regards from hell!"

Ginny was barely conscious, and Snape knew that he had to somehow get to her before it was too late. Yet, he hadn't a clue how to do that. Fiona was standing territorially in front of her daughter's body.

Lupin edged out from behind Snape and stared at Fiona with pure hatred.

"So this is what you do, is it?" he asked rhetorically. "You ruin people. You're going to ruin Ginny, drive her to her death, just like you did Sirius."

"Oh, Remus," Fiona placated with a laugh. "You are just as naïve as ever and just as useless. Sirius always said you were worthless. He felt nothing but pity for you; all of them did. You stupid animal, you thought Sirius was your friend."

"Sirius was the best friend I ever had, Fiona, and the best person you ever could have had! And you kept his child from him!" Lupin yelled in response.

"Sirius Black was nothing but a Gringotts vault and a good shag!" she screamed. "He meant nothing to me! He was desperate for someone to love him, and he was so easy to manipulate. He was nothing more than a pathetic boy that grew into a pathetic man."

Snape watched Lupin closely out of the corner of his eye. The werewolf looked ready to cast an Unforgivable, and Snape didn't want him to harm Ginny.

Unexpectedly, an inhuman rumble filled the room, and the three men looked to Fiona. She was thrashing in the air, her body contorting painfully. Ginny was fighting to sit up and choking for air. She glared up at her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you?" she mouthed accusingly.

"Ginny, let the potion work," Fiona said with a labored voice. "Just lie back and let it do its work. It'll be over soon; I promise."

Ginny shook her head fiercely and fell back hard against the floor, and Fiona looked relieved for a moment. Abruptly turning onto her side, Ginny thrust two fingers into her mouth and vomited what she hoped was all of the potion.

She slowly raised her head to see Fiona had remained, though her image was fading quickly. She turned her eyes to Snape and pleaded, "Get rid of it." With that, her eyes rolled back into her head and she gulped several breaths before collapsing onto the floor.

"_Evanesco_!" Snape waved his wand at Fiona's fading figure. She disappeared with barely a wisp, and Snape turned his attention to the cauldron, which was bubbling over and close to exploding.

He yelled an Extinguishing Spell at the flames and a Bubble charm around the cauldron, preserving it for later study.

Lupin and Malfoy ran to Ginny, and Snape quickly wheeled over to join them. Her breathing was shallow, and her skin was cold and clammy.

"Infirmary," he said dumbly, watching as Lupin gingerly picked up the girl and hurried out of the room and down the corridor.


	24. Incipio Denuo

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Aikakone for the encouragement when I wrote this months ago.

* * *

Incipio Denuo

The three men burst through the doors of the infirmary, startling Madam Pomfrey who was magically folding sheets and towels to prepare for the students' return the next day.

"Remus, Severus, what's happened?" she asked worriedly, hurrying over to the bed where Lupin had laid Ginny.

Ignoring her, Snape spouted off several instructions at once.

"Malfoy, go back and get that potion to my private lab immediately. Lupin, go to my stores and get my medicinal potions," he said breathlessly.

"Which ones?" Lupin asked, slightly flustered.

"All of them!" Snape shouted. "Go!" He turned his attention back to the young redhead.

"Wait!" Poppy called. "I demand to know what's happened. I can't treat her if I don't know what's going on."

Snape glared at her briefly, and Lupin took her arm gently and pulled her towards the door with him.

"Poppy, why don't you come with me?" he asked. "You would know better what to get. I'll tell you what happened to Ginny."

Pomfrey nodded briskly and brushed through the door. Lupin turned to follow her, but the Potions Master's voice stopped him.

"Lupin," Snape warned. Instead of continuing, his eyes conveyed what he wouldn't allow his voice to say.

Lupin thinned his lips and nodded, silently agreeing to keep as much of the evening's events as secret as he could.

After the door was tightly closed, Snape turned back to Ginny. He stroked her hair away from her face. He took her limp hand in his, brushing his fingers across her cold, pale skin.

"Why would you do this, Ginny?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "You should have known better."

Sighing heavily, he dropped her hand and withdrew his wand. He pointed at the young witch and said, "_Enervate_."

Ginny moaned as her eyes and her mind reopened. She blinked several times, trying to focus on the man who was speaking her name.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. "Where's Fiona?"

"Gone," Snape said simply, helping her to sit up. He conjured a glass of water for her and held it out for her to drink.

She took a small sip and pushed it away harshly. "Thanks," she said dismally. "Please go away."

"No, Ginny," Snape said. "Poppy will be back in a moment, and she needs to look you over, make sure you're alright. And later, when you've rested, I want you to tell me everything."

Ginny shook her head and turned from her mentor. "I don't want to talk about it," she insisted. "I was stupid and almost got myself killed, end of story."

"But why?" Snape pressed gently. "Why did you do this?"

"You wouldn't understand," Ginny said, wiping tears from her eyes. "I just wanted to know my mother. At least I got to know my father for a short time. But I wanted to know my mother and what she was like."

She took the offered handkerchief from Snape and held it to her eyes as she sobbed.

"You're right," Snape conceded. "I wouldn't understand. I knew both my parents, though at times, I wish I hadn't. But you were raised by a family that loved you and cared for you. I know you wanted to know your blood parents, but sometimes the past is best left buried."

She nodded. "I just miss Sirius," she said tearfully. "It's just so odd. I never really knew him, but now I just wish he were here."

"It's inevitable to feel some kind of affection and connection with him," Snape said uneasily. "But he's gone, Ginny."

"I know that," she replied. "I know." She took in a steadying breath.

"I wish there was something more I could do," Snape said sadly. He stroked a hand down Ginny's head, letting her silky hair thread through his fingers. "I hate to see you like this."

Ginny's face crumpled as she began to cry again. Snape pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and pressed her face into his shoulder. Ginny's arms circled his neck as she cried against him. He tried to quiet her, and eventually her sobs subsided.

She pulled back and looked up into Snape's face. His eyes were filled with warmth and concern that seemed solely reserved for her. He brought his thumb up and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek, and Ginny closed her eyes at the intimate touch.

When she opened them again, he was still staring intently into her eyes. Before she could think about what she was doing, Ginny raised her head, closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his.

Snape closed his eyes on instinct and savored the kiss for a moment before he pulled back in surprise.

"Severus, please," Ginny began breathlessly.

"Ginny, no," he said, releasing her from his arms. "We can't. I can't."

"What?" she asked.

"I cannot give you the comfort you seek," he said gently as he turned from her.

"Why not?" she pressed. "Because I'm your student or because I'm Sirius' daughter?"

"Because of both of those reasons, Ginny, and many more," he replied. "I do care for you, believe me. But there can never be anything between us."

Before Ginny could protest, Madame Pomfrey burst through the door, looking rather pale and frazzled.

"Here we are, my dear," she said. She thrust a glass into Ginny's hands.

Ginny stared at it, watching out of the corner of her eye as Snape wheeled himself away from her.

"Drink all of it," Madame Pomfrey said briskly. "You certainly need it."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's a Dreamless Sleep Potion, of course," the mediwitch replied. "Drink up."

"No," Ginny said, pushing it back into the woman's hands. "I don't want it."

"Miss Weasley, I'm afraid I must insist," Madame Pomfrey said. "Please, drink it."

Ginny shook her head vehemently. "No," she insisted.

Madame Pomfrey began to argue again, but Snape rolled over to the door, opening it.

"Poppy, could you give us a minute?" he asked rhetorically.

He waited for her to leave before magically bolting the door.

"Ginny," he said softly, "I need you to listen to me."

He pulled himself directly in front of her and looked up at her. Taking her hand in his, he stroked her fingers.

"Right now, I'm very afraid for you," he explained. "I do not know the residual effects of the potion, and I would like for you to have a peaceful night's sleep, free from any dark thoughts."

He sighed and tried to read her face for any reaction.

"You do care for me, don't you?" she asked, her eyes tearing up.

Snape smiled briefly before turning solemn again. "Will you do this for me?"

She nodded once and said, "For you." She drank the potion in one gulp.

Though she fought it, Ginny eventually succumbed to the effects of the potion. Snape waited until she was asleep before pressing a kiss her to temple and leaving her to a restful sleep.

* * *

_The wind whipped Ginny's hair around as she flew high above the Quidditch Pitch. The air was crisp, and though it wasn't very windy, it seemed that way as fast as she was riding her broom. She zig-zagged across the pitch, from one set of hoops to the other at the opposite end. She missed flying, especially after quitting the Quidditch team in favor of working with Professor Snape. And other than the weekends, her broom had rarely left Gryffindor Tower._

_As she turned to dart back across the pitch, she noticed that she was no longer alone. A dark-haired man stood in the middle of the field, looking up at her. She assumed it must be Harry, though she had no idea why he'd returned to Hogwarts. She gracefully steered her broom downwards to him, noticing that as she got closer, he looked less like Harry and more like a certain other dark-haired man._

_He smiled at her and opened his arms. Ginny dropped her broom as soon as she landed and ran towards him, but at the last moment, she stopped suddenly and paled. It couldn't be him, she thought. It's not possible._

_His countenance diminished slightly as he continued to hold his arms open for her. But Ginny stood still, her brown eyes narrowing and her voice shaking when she spoke._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Ginny, it's me," he said. "It's Sirius."_

_She shook her head vehemently, her windblown hair striking her face. "No, Sirius is dead," she said through clenched teeth. "Who are you?"_

_Sirius dropped his arms and gazed at her, puzzled. "Ginny, I swear to you, it's me," he insisted. "I promise. Won't you come closer?"_

_Ginny thought for a moment. He certainly looked like Sirius; his hair was shaggy, but not overly long. His grey eyes were deep and intense, though there wasn't a hint of darkness in them. Ultimately, it was the nose that caught her attention. She'd seen that nose before; it was thin and pointed, and Ginny remembered wishing her own nose wasn't pointy and narrow. But, it could be someone using the Polyjuice Potion, she surmised. _

"_Prove it," she said, rather defiantly._

_Sirius blanked for a moment before tapping a long finger against his chin. "After my sixth year, my Uncle Alphard died and left me some money. I'd already left home, so I bought my own place in Bath," he said finally._

_Ginny hesitated. On the one hand, she had no way of knowing if he was telling the truth or not, but on the other hand, if it was a lie, it was a pretty detailed one._

_Sensing her insecurity, he said, "You can ask Remus later, if you like, but it's the truth."_

_Ginny steeled her mind and slowly stepped towards him. She paused an arm's length away and bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said._

_Sirius forced a smile at her. "It's okay," he replied. "It isn't like we were close or anything." He turned and began to walk slowly around the pitch, and Ginny followed._

"_What's happening, Sirius?" she asked, eyeing him sideways. "How are you here? Why?"_

_He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his robes and shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, turning to look at her. "I just know that I have the opportunity to spend time with my daughter, if that's alright with you."_

_Ginny nodded, and they walked in companionable silence for a while. When they'd reached the end of the Pitch, he stopped, breathed in deeply and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _

"_I love the smell of the Pitch, don't you?" he asked, tipping his chin back down to gaze at Ginny. "People tell me you're quite the Quidditch player."_

_Ginny laughed nervously and nodded. "I love it," she said. "Of course, I only learned how by stealing my brothers' brooms out of the shed when I was younger." She paused and added, "My cousins, I mean."_

_Sirius put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "It's okay, Ginny," he said. "They're still your brothers, in every other sense of the word."_

_Ginny turned from him and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Sirius," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

"_For what?" he asked, worried. "What are you sorry for?" He gently turned her around to face him._

"_I'm so sorry that my mother never told you about me," she said. "I'm sorry I never got to know you and be your daughter."_

_Sirius' face softened, and the harsh lines embedded around his eyes dwindled. "Ginny," he said, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "just because I'm gone doesn't stop you from being my daughter. You still are my blood, and I'm proud of you."_

_She raised her eyes up to meet his, and Ginny smiled through her tears at her father._

"_I have something for you," Sirius said. "It's not with me, but you can find it. I want to you remember something. Incipio Denuo."_

"_Incipio Denuo," Ginny repeated. "What is it?"_

_Ignoring her question, Sirius continued. "I kept a journal, and I want you to have it. It was meant for you," he insisted._

"_I don't have good experiences with journals, Sirius," Ginny said nervously, and his face clouded. _

"_No, it's not enchanted," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Well, not evilly enchanted. I promise. I would never lead you to harm or do anything to hurt you."_

"_I believe you," Ginny said._

"_Ginny, I wish I had more time with you," Sirius said, seemingly suddenly frantic. "I wish I could talk to you more, but I can't."_

_He opened his arms again to her, and she stepped gingerly into his embrace. _

"_I love you," Sirius said in a choked voice. "You're my daughter, and I love you."_

_Just as Ginny was melting into his embrace, she felt Sirius begin to gently shake her and step away from her. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly to prevent him from disappearing._

"_Sirius, please don't leave," she pleaded as he continued to back away. "Don't go yet."_

"_I have to," he replied sadly. "It's time for me to go."_

"_No," she begged. "Please, stay with me; don't leave me!"_

"_I have to, Ginny," he insisted. "It's time for you to wake up. Listen… Can't you hear him calling you? Wake up, Ginny."

* * *

_

"Ginny," Lupin said again, trying to rouse the young woman. "Can you hear me?"

He pulled away as she opened her eyes and looked around, as if she were terribly disoriented.

"You've been asleep almost fifteen hours," Lupin said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "We've all been getting worried. Severus just left two hours ago. He'd been sitting here the whole time, but Poppy finally drove him away, no doubt to his lab. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Sirius?" Ginny asked immediately.

* * *

Incipio Denuo – to begin anew 


	25. The Journal

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: I realize it's been too long since I've updated this story, but I am bound and determined to finish it. I hope people are still interested in this story and I look foward to hearing your thoughts. Thanks for bearing with me.

* * *

The Journal

"_Ginny," Lupin said again, trying to rouse the young woman. "Can you hear me?" _

_He pulled away as she opened her eyes and looked around, as if she were terribly disoriented. _

"_You've been asleep almost fifteen hours," Lupin said, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "We've all been getting worried. Severus just left two hours ago. He'd been sitting here the whole time, but Poppy finally drove him away, no doubt to his lab. How are you feeling?"_

_"Where's Sirius?" Ginny asked immediately._

* * *

Lupin looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean, 'Where's Sirius?' Ginny, are you alright? Shall I fetch Madam Pomfrey?" 

Rubbing her eyes, Ginny shook her head. "No, it's okay," she answered. "I must have been dreaming."

She sighed heavily and turned to stare out the window. She blinked back tears as she watched a handful of students out near the fountain.

"Ginny, would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and turned back to him. "Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Ginny, anything," he replied.

"Where did Sirius live?" she asked.

Lupin looked at her with great concern. "Ginny, you've been to Grimmauld Place," he said slowly. "That was Sirius' house."

"No, I mean before that, while he was in school," Ginny countered.

Lupin's eyes looked heavenward as he searched his memory. "Well, he lived at home at first, but then he got kicked out and moved in with James' family."

Ginny stared down at the blanket and brushed tears from her eyes. "So he didn't have an Uncle Alphard, then," she said quietly.

"Yes!" Lupin said with a brilliant smile. "Yes, he did. I can't believe I'd forgotten about that. He died and left his money to Sirius. Good gods, am I that old?" Lupin said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius used the money and bought this horrible little house in Bath," he answered. "He was so proud of it, but it was terrible." He chuckled quietly at the thought.

Ginny giggled and bit her lip. "What was wrong with it?"

"What wasn't wrong with it?" he replied rhetorically. "He bought it cheap, and he got what he paid for."

"What happened to it?" Ginny asked. "Did he sell it?"

Lupin's face clouded as he looked away from his young friend. "He'd planned to marry your mother and fix the place up, but that…never happened. He still lived there when he went to Azkaban." He glanced back at her and cocked his head sideways at her. "Why are you asking this? How did you know about his uncle?"

Ginny sighed, not knowing how to answer him. However, he was her father's best friend and her friend as well, and he deserved the truth, even if he thought her a nutter. "Sirius came to me in a dream, Remus," she said, looking him squarely in the eye. "He told me about his house in Bath and then mentioned a journal to me. Do you know anything about it?"

If he was unnerved by her revelation, Lupin didn't show it. He merely nodded in response to her question. "He said he found it in Grimmauld Place and asked me to put it in the Black family vault." When Ginny chewed her lip thoughtfully, he continued, "I'm sure your barrister could get it for you, if you want."

Leaning back against the pillows again, Ginny turned away from Lupin. "Remus, could you give me some time alone, please?" she asked.

Lupin stood and patted her shoulder. "Of course," he said. "Would you like me to call Severus for you? I know he's been quite anxious to know when you're awake."

"No!" Ginny said suddenly. "I don't want to see him. Please don't ask me why."

"If that's the way you want it," Lupin replied slowly. "Get some rest, Ginny." He stroked her hair once more before leaving and knew she was trying not to let him hear her cry.

Lupin had been gone a few moments when Ginny heard the door to the infirmary open again. She feigned sleep until someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned and stared into the sorrowful eyes of Draco Malfoy. Immediately she noticed that it was not an emotion that suited his features.

Malfoy didn't say anything; he just stared down at her tear-filled eyes, and finally Ginny spoke. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked away. His brow furrowed and he said casually, "I just came to see how much you hated me."

Ginny sat up and gazed quizzically at him. "Why would I hate you, Draco?" she asked. "You've been the only person who understands me lately."

"Because of the potion," he replied simply. "You almost died, Ginny. Because of me."

"Not because of you," she insisted, grabbed his hand as he tried to turn away. He didn't resist and she pulled him down until he sat next to her on the bed. "None of this is your fault, Draco," she said. "And I don't want you thinking it is."

"But, Ginny…" Draco was interrupted when the hospital wing door opened again. Snape wheeled himself into the room as Lupin rushed in behind him. Ginny glared at her Potions Master, and motioned for Draco to close the curtains around her bed.

"You're crying right now," he continued. "Because of what I did!"

She hastily wiped her tears and shook her head. "I'm not crying because of that or because of you."

"Draco, listen to me," she continued. "All of this is my fault. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with wanting to know Fiona. You warned me that I wouldn't like what I discovered. I shouldn't have blackmailed you. You tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen. It's my fault and mine alone."

Malfoy nodded, though he didn't look convinced.

"Mum wanted to know if you'd decided on an artist for your wizard's portrait yet," he mumbled, ready to change the subject. "She said you're welcome to sit for it at the Manor. The grounds are really quite lovely."

Ginny sighed and glanced down at her hands in her lap. "To be honest, I really hadn't given it much thought," she confessed with a wry smile. "My attentions have been…elsewhere." At Draco's pained expression, she asked, "Who did yours? I think I'd like the same artist as you." She forced a smile at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Malfoy merely nodded. "I'll write to Mother and get her to send you the information." He sighed and looked up to meet Ginny's eyes. "Other than my mother, you're the only family I've got that I actually care about," he said quietly. "I was afraid that you were gone, and then when you weren't, I was afraid you would hate me."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "I'm not and I don't," she assured him.

Malfoy flushed and quickly stood. "I think Professor Snape wants to see you," he said hurriedly. "He's been waiting outside for ages."

"I don't want to see him," Ginny said, her expression clouding. "Tell him I'm asleep or something."

"But Ginny he's been really worried," Malfoy insisted. Bending down closer to her ear, he continued. "If you ask me, I think Severus might care more about you than just as a student."

Ginny ignored his comment, and instead her eyes lit up a bit more. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked. At his nod, she said, "There's some old books in a box in my room. They're Sirius'. Can you look through them and see if there's a journal in there. It should be brown leather and fastened with a gold lock."

Malfoy gazed curiously at her. "You want Black's diary?" he asked skeptically. "What makes you think he kept one?"

"I just know," she said firmly. "Can you look for it, please? And bring it to me straightaway?"

"Alright, Ginny," he said. "I'll be back soon." Instead of leaving at once, Malfoy called for Madam Pomfrey. The matron came running and Draco pulled her aside and spoke to her quietly.

When Pomfrey turned her attention to Ginny, Malfoy backed away. He gave Ginny a tight smile before disappearing on the other side of the curtain.

"What was Draco saying to you?" she asked.

"He was asking when you could leave," the elder woman said to Ginny. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet, dear." She fussed over Ginny's sheets and duvet before reaching to take her pulse. "You'll be here at least another day. What did you expect after ingesting a poison?" She shook her head in bewilderment. "You're usually so careful, Ginny. I thought you always checked your potions before testing them. But adding lavender instead of mint to a Pepper-Up Potion? You know that's dangerous!"

_Ah, so that's the cover story Lupin and Snape thought up_, Ginny surmised.

"I guess I was more tired from studying than I thought, Madam Pomfrey," she lied. "Could you ask anyone in here to leave? I'm going to rest now, I think."

The nurse nodded briskly and began bustling Snape and Lupin out of the infirmary with Snape protesting the entire way.

* * *

Before long Ginny had fallen asleep again. But unlike last time, she didn't dream of Sirius. Instead, she wasn't even sure she'd dreamed at all. When she woke up, the hospital wing was quiet and dark. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, and through the windows, Ginny could tell it was nighttime. 

As she turned over on her other side, a package lying on her bedside table caught her attention. She retrieved her wand from next to the package and lit a candle. On top of the package lay a note and she quickly ripped through the wax seal.

_Ginny,_

_I managed to find the diary you requested. You were asleep when I returned and I didn't want to disturb you. Madam Pomfrey says you might be able to return to classes tomorrow. _

_Please let me know if I can be of additional service._

_Yours,_

_D.M._

Excitedly and quietly, Ginny ripped through the brown paper covering her father's journal. It was just as she'd seen it in her mind's eye – chocolate brown leather and locked with a gold lock. But unlike any other lock, this one did not have a keyhole. She tugged on the front and back covers to open the book, but it wouldn't open. She turned the book over in her hands, wondering how to open it.

As if he was standing next to her, Sirius' voice echoed in her ears. _Incipio Denuo_. Smiling sadly to herself, she whispered into the lock those same words her father had told her in the dream.

"Incipio Denuo."

Instantly the lock clicked and the book fell open. Ginny flipped through the pages quickly before turning to the first page.

_This is the diary of Sirius Black, defender of good and light, friend of the Mauraders, lover to women, godfather to Harry Potter, and father of Ginevra Black._

Ginny gasped at the words she'd just read. When had Sirius written this journal?

As if to answer her question, she continued to read.

_I began writing this diary August 10, 1995. I have recently discovered that I am a father. I have little chance of getting to know my daughter given the current situation. This journal is for her. I want her to know me, her father, and about my life. I want her to know her heritage and to find good things in it, like I failed to do growing up. _

* * *

By the time Ginny had finished reading the journal, morning was beginning to break over the horizon and the castle was coming to life around her. She leaned back against her pillows, clutching her father's journal close to her chest. In reading her father's words, she realized how similar the two of them were. She may not look much like her father, but their temperaments were cut from the same cloth. Sirius was just as strong, passionate, determined and emotional as Ginny was. It was nice to finally see someone else in her. Yes, she'd always been told she and Molly and the twins were similar, but she'd always known that deep down, she was _like_ them. Finally, Ginny knew where she'd belonged – with Sirius.


	26. Snape Meets His Match

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Aikakone for her wonderful beta for this and the previous chapter. Thank you for your support, encouragement and witty comments.

* * *

Snape Meets His Match

An unexpected sight greeted Ginny when she awoke several hours later in the hospital wing.

Charlie Weasley sat in a chair next to her bed, thumbing through a copy of _The Quibbler._ He laid it aside when he noticed that she was awake. He reached a hand across to stroke some hair away from her face.

"Hey, there, sleeping beauty," he said softly.

"Charlie!" she said and smiled. "What are you doing here?" She reached up to hug him.

Charlie sat back down after embracing her and answered, "Lupin contacted me last night. He said you'd had some kind of Potions accident. I don't think he called the rest of the family, but I know that he knows you and I are close." He eyed her warily. "Are you okay?"

At once, Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head sadly. Charlie crawled onto the bed and gathered her in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are you sick, hurt? Do you need a Healer?" His tone was worried. _Perhaps she should go to St. Mungo's_, he wondered.

"No, Charlie," she replied. "I don't need a Healer." She cried into his shoulder and confessed, "I've really made a mess of things."

Before she knew it, the entire tale tumbled out of her. She confessed everything about the potion, blackmailing Malfoy and even what happened with Snape.

For his part, Charlie remained calm through the entire story, though inside a range of emotions washed over him.

"I just wanted to know both my parents, Charlie," she sobbed. "But then after I got Sirius' diary, I thought I would be okay. Instead though, I just miss him even more. I just want to talk to him and spend time with him and hug him. D'you know I've only hugged my father once? It was that Christmas we spent at Grimmauld Place. I thought he was just comforting me about Dad, but now I realize that he just wanted to hug his own daughter for Merlin's sake!"

"But you know that he loved you, Ginny," Charlie said, trying to soothe her. "And you still love him, and that's okay." He paused and made sure to choose his next words carefully.

"But Snape, Ginny?" he questioned. "I can't imagine what you were thinking. I know you feel sorry for him, but…"

Ginny pulled away from Charlie and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't feel sorry for him," she whispered. "I love him." She sighed heavily. "And I thought he loved me, too. He never said so, but I thought I saw it in his eyes. I guess I was wrong."

Charlie cupped her cheek and razed her face to meet his. "What do you mean, Ginny?"

"He kicked me out after. He said we couldn't be together, that it was a mistake," she cried, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"I'm not saying it was the best idea you've ever had, but what gives him the right to call it a mistake?" Charlie asked angrily. He stood quickly and turned from her. He ran his hand through his curly hair in frustration.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, Charlie," Ginny pleaded, getting up from the bed. "He'll lose his job, and right now, that's all he has."

"Fine," he said tersely. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Before Ginny could counter with anything, Madam Pomfrey walked into the infirmary with a smile on her face.

"Time to go!" she cried. "You can go back to your own dormitory now and back to classes tomorrow morning. But I want you to come to me if you feel the slightest bit dizzy or nauseated."

Ginny nodded as the nurse brought her clothes over.

"Charlie?" she called.

"I'll wait outside," he said briskly as he strode purposefully out the door of the hospital wing.

But Charlie didn't wait outside. He kept walking down the corridors until he came to the spiraling staircase that led straight to the dungeons. He didn't run, but he must have look determined because the few students in the hallways scurried out of his way at first sight.

When he reached the dungeons, he paused outside the Potions classroom. He didn't hear any students inside, but when he tried the door, it was locked. Rather than casting a simple _Alohamora_, Charlie kicked the door open and found a startled and wand-bearing Severus Snape on the other side sitting behind his desk.

"Weasley!" he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

Charlie flicked a strong locking charm at the door and stormed up the aisle to his former teacher.

"Lower your wand, boy," Snape sneered. "And tell me what it is that you want."

"Lower _my_ wand?" Charlie hissed. He tossed his wand to the floor. "There! It's lowered. As for what I want, how's this?"

Snape didn't have time to respond before Charlie lunged across the desk and punched him squarely in the jaw. Snape managed to hold onto the desk and prevent himself from toppling his wheelchair.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Snape asked, backing away from Charlie's fist.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you great greasy bat?" Charlie demanded in a shockingly calm and low voice. "How dare you take advantage of her!"

Snape didn't have to ask who "her" was. He swallowed hard and rubbed his jaw. "Weasley, it isn't what you think," he began slowly.

"What I think is that you knew my sister was vulnerable and you took what you wanted without a care in the world for her!" Charlie's voice was no longer quiet and calm. He was railing.

"That isn't true," Snape said softly, lowering his eyes.

"Look at me when I'm yelling at you!" Charlie bellowed, seizing the front of the older man's robes and shaking him forcefully. "You slept with her, then kicked her out and told her everything was a mistake. Is that the truth?"

"Yes, but you don't know the whole story," Snape insisted. "If you'd unhand me, you Neanderthal, you'd hear it. Now let go, damn it!"

Charlie released him with a violent shove and Snape straightened his robes and glared at his assailant. "Obviously, you've forgotten that I am a teacher at this historic institution, Weasley," Snape mocked. "As such, I am not permitted to be involved with a student. As a student, Ginny could be expelled if the relationship were discovered. I sent her away because I didn't want her to be caught."

"And telling her it was all a mistake?" Charlie demanded, stepping closer.

Snape sighed and his expression diminished a bit. "She fancies herself in love with me, and I didn't want her to get hurt," he explained sadly. "I could not make her happy. I am too old and broken, and she deserves so much more in life."

"You're damned right she does, Snape," Charlie hissed. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

In an instant Snape's temper flared again and he pushed himself closer to the younger man and glowered up at him. "I wasn't thinking about anything other than the woman I love was in my bed and for the first time in a year, I could actually feel something. Not that I expect someone like you to understand. Now if you don't mind, pick up your wand. And. Get. Out."

Charlie snatched his wand from the floor in disgust and walked away. When he reached the door, he turned back to face Snape. "You should hear her in there, Snape," he spat. "She can't stop crying. She misses her father. She feels so alone, and she blames herself for what happened with you. She doesn't have anyone to talk to. I know not all of this is your fault, but I hope you remember that you sure as hell didn't help."

With that, he snatched the door open and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

Ginny finally sat alone in her room later that evening. Charlie had left before dinner, and their parting had been tense to say the least. He didn't reveal his argument with Snape to her, but she knew that something other than their earlier conversation had him rattled. 

She was just getting ready to get into bed when a stack of photos on her chest of drawers caught her attention. She picked them up and climbed into bed. Ginny scanned through the pictures, smiling as Sirius waved to her from each one. Curiously, she noticed one picture missing, but she assumed it had fallen behind the chest of drawers. She made a mental note to search for it later. Instead, Ginny set the photos aside and pulled Sirius' journal to her. She reread a passage which was dated New Year's Eve 1995.

_I've watched you all evening, Ginevra. You giggled and shared secrets with Hermione, schemed with the twins and even managed to get Remus up for a dance. Oh, if I'd had a camera at that moment…._

_I watched as you wrote a letter to someone. With the look in your eyes, it must have been to your boyfriend. I've heard Ron grumbling something about it to Harry. Ginny, are you really old enough for boyfriends yet? My heart shudders at the thought. I can't imagine anyone being good enough for you, not even Harry. Don't mistake me. I love Harry very much, but I've also heard the way he goes on about a particular girl at school called Cho. I know he's a normal teenage boy, but I'm not sure I want any of those around my daughter!_

_There are so many things to look forward to, Ginny. I imagine us having a wonderful relationship and getting on so well together. I know there will be an adjustment period, but I hope, in the end, that you can accept me. Until then, I can only hope that you will come over and pull me out of my chair for a dance as well._

* * *

Ginny smiled to herself as she fell asleep, knowing that in her dreams, she would get that chance to dance with her father. 


	27. Resolutions

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Resolutions

It was late in the evening when Severus Snape finally retired for the evening. His conversation – _if you could call it that, _he thought sourly – with the Weasley boy had struck a nerve, and he couldn't get the last thing Charlie said out of his mind.

_She can't stop crying. She misses her father. She doesn't have anyone to talk to._

After Charlie had gone and Snape had Healed his cracked jaw, he'd brooded over those words. He might have hated Sirius Black and not given a second thought when he died, but Snape certainly did care for Black's daughter. And if missing that reckless lout was causing her grief, he was bound and determined to find a way to help her. He also reckoned that if Ginny could somehow talk to Sirius, she might get over whatever feelings she held for Snape, something that Snape knew was for the best.

Making up his mind and nodding to himself, he withdrew to his private chambers and began to do something he had not done in years.

The next morning, Snape awoke to a whole new sensation – several of them actually. After getting himself into his wheelchair, he made his way to his fireplace. After tossing in some Floo powder, he waited until the Charms professor's head appeared.

"Lupin, could you come down?" Snape asked tiredly. "I need to speak with you. It's rather urgent."

He didn't bother waiting for a response before turning from the fire.

* * *

Ginny's days were quiet and uneventful. No one seemed suspicious about why she'd missed classes for two days. Apparently, Lupin's well-thought up story of a Potions mishap had circulated. It wasn't even far from the truth, which damped Ginny's spirits even more. She still felt guilty about doing it, but in her heart, she still felt the desperate need to be with one of her parents. And after seeing what Fiona was truly like, her heart ached even more for Sirius. 

She carried his journal with her everywhere, and in between classes and in the Great Hall at mealtimes, she would sit and read his thoughts and stories. She was even starting to remember what his voice sounded like, and it was as if he was reading off the page to her, where only she could hear.

A few evenings after leaving the Hospital Wing she was sitting in her well-worn chair by her fire when someone knocked. She carefully laid Sirius' journal aside and went to answer the door, only to find Lupin and Snape waiting for her.

"Good evening, Professors," she said timidly. "Is something wrong?"

Both faces staring at her were grim and haggard. She had not received any type of punishment for her actions with the Potion, and neither Lupin, Snape, nor Malfoy had said they were going to tell the Headmaster. But still, with these faces looking at her, Ginny wondered if she had already been expelled.

"Nothing's wrong, Ginny," Lupin said, forcing a smile at her. "Can we come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider to let them enter, steadfastly ignoring Snape as best she could. "What can I do for you, Remus?"

"Ginny, there's been ah… a development," he replied cryptically. Though his face was tired and ashen, his eyes held a bit a mischief and mirth. "Sit down for a moment."

As they sat, Lupin looked expectantly at Snape who was doing his best to look invisible, all the while maintaining a rather bored visage. At Lupin's determined expression, he rolled his eyes and snapped, "All right!" He then turned to Ginny and spoke quietly.

"As you know, a few days ago, I began to have some… residual sensation," he began slowly, refusing to look Ginny in the eye. "I thought it was merely some sort of fluke, but it appears it wasn't."

Ginny, who'd been pretending to find her shirt sleeve interesting, snapped her head up immediately. "What?" she asked dumbly.

Instead of answering her, Snape reached to fold down the footplates on his wheelchair and snapped the brake down. Lupin rose halfway to his feet, but the other man waved him off. He carefully set one foot down on the floor, then the other. Pressing his hands into the armrests, he pushed his way up until he was standing on his own two legs.

Ginny gasped with surprise and relief. She'd forgotten just how tall he was, and now he was towering over her like he had since she was a first year in his class.

Forgetting for a moment that she despised him, she leapt to her feet and moved to hug him. But Snape put his hands out to stop her momentarily. Spreading his arms out a bit for balance, he lifted one foot from the ground and shuffled it forward slowly, before doing the same with the other foot.

He managed to take two more steps before he began to fall forward; Lupin rushed forward to catch him as Ginny gasped again.

Lupin shifted Snape to the small sofa in Ginny's sitting room and took the chair next to it.

"When did this happen?" she asked Snape. "Do the Healers know?"

This time it was Lupin who spoke. "Severus contacted me a few days ago. And yes, the Healers know."

"Your Potion worked, Ginny," Snape finished for him. "Whatever we did to it that last time, it worked." He paused and the corners of his mouth quirked upward slightly. "I hypothesize that it was the brandy. The Healers laughed at me, but I noticed them asking which particular brand it was before I left them yesterday."

Ginny had so many questions and her eyes were alight for the first time in days. Lupin, noticing this, stood to leave. "I think you and Severus are moving into territory that is way beyond my comprehension. I'll leave you to your… discussion," he said furtively.

As he stepped out of the door, Lupin flicked his wand back at the pair and a bottle of merlot and two glasses appeared on the table between them.

Snape gestured to the wine and snorted. "This is Lupin's way of breaking the ice." At Ginny's confused look, he continued, "I thought we should…talk."

At his uneasiness, Ginny became apprehensive. "First tell me exactly what happened with the Healers," she pleaded. "Please, I want to know. Everything from the beginning."

Snape launched into his tale of waking up and feeling his toes against the soft sheets of his bed. He'd tried to stand on his own that first morning after calling for Lupin, but he hadn't made it but only halfway up. He'd gone to St. Mungo's after dispatching Lupin to speak to the Headmaster and also to ask Malfoy to take his classes.

The Healers had been beyond bewildered, as they'd given up hope that the Potions Master would ever walk again. Yet, as one Healer scoffed that feeling one's toes wasn't enough for excitement, Snape had stumbled into a standing position and reminded that Healer that he was standing much taller than him and, while feeling one's toes wasn't cause for excitement, perhaps being transfigured into a goat might be.

Each day Snape had gotten stronger and was able to do more with his legs. Now, the Healers were predicting he'd make a full recovery in no time, though Snape had his own doubts on that front. Nevertheless, he was proud to submit the "recipe" for the Nerve Restorative Potion to the research department at St. Mungo's, as long as credit was given where it was due, and the majority of that, Snape said, belonged to Ginny.

* * *

After he'd finished his explanation and answered all of Ginny's questions, the two fell into an awkward silence. Ginny was just about to make up an excuse to ask him to leave when he magically uncorked the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He passed one to her, and they both took a nervous sip. 

Sighing softly, Snape knew he would have to be the one to speak first. He swallowed his Slytherin pride and turned to her.

"I want to apologize for acting the way I did that morning," he said. "I didn't explain things properly, and I did not mean to cause you pain."

"But you did," she replied, moving to sit next to him on the sofa. She took one of his hands in hers and looked at him pleadingly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you denying what is right in front of you?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I don't feel anything for you," Snape insisted. He stared at the young woman before him, whose eyes were slowly filling with angry tears.

"Don't? Or won't?" she challenged.

"I cannot," he replied quietly, breaking her gaze.

Summoning up all her courage and silently wishing for luck, she pulled him to her. She harshly pressed her lips to his and threaded her hands in the hair behind his neck.

Snape was caught entirely off guard and lost himself in her. He gripped her upper arm and ran a hand across her cheek as he deepened their kiss.

When he once again gained control of his senses, he pushed her away from him, but Ginny grabbed his shoulders and held him still.

"Tell me Severus, did you feel something then?" she asked.

"No, I did not," he lied, trying to remain calm as her hand made contact with his cheek in a fierce slap.

"Don't lie to me," Ginny shot.

"I'm not!" he bellowed. He rose unsteadily to his feet and turned away from her.

"No!" Ginny yelled, her tears finally spilling over. "You felt something inside; I know you did. Tell me you did, Severus!"

Snape took a deep, cleansing breath. "I cannot lie to you," he conceded. "But nor can I feel something I am not at liberty to feel. That is the way it is, I'm afraid.

"I am truly sorry for what happened the other day," he began softly, refusing to turn back to her. "I took advantage of you, no matter what you say. I am your teacher, and I ruined an excellent working relationship with my best student because I allowed a moment of weakness to overpower me. I admit that I have an attraction to you – one that is not merely physical. Your intellect stimulates me, Ginny, and I admire and respect your work ethic and your potential as a Healer.

"But for you to have those kinds of feelings for me is preposterous. You must know this," he continued, turning to face her finally. "It's simply a passing fancy, Ginny. Once you get out into the world, you will want to be with someone your own age, someone who can give you a life outside of my dreary dungeon. I want you to know that I am grateful for everything you've done for me. The Healers didn't expect any progress, but you didn't give up."

"And I won't," she whispered. When she raised her face to his, her eyes shone with tears, but she didn't shed them. "Severus, I know you think I'm just a child, but I'm not. Not one of us who've endured this war had any sort of childhood. I'm a grown woman, and I know how to love someone. I'm not asking you to jeopardize your position here. I can wait until I finish school. But please don't tell me that you don't love me too."

She waited several moments for him to respond. When he didn't, she fled to her bedroom with a loud sob and slammed the door behind her. Snape heard her cries from the other room since Ginny did not bother to put a Silencing Charm on the door.

Rather than listen to her turmoil (which caused his own heart to ache), he sighed loudly and reached to take another sip of his wine. "When the time is right, Ginny," he whispered, "I will tell you how I feel."

Quickly, feeling his legs start to give out on him, he clambered back into his wheelchair, silently left Ginny's room, and returned to the safety of his dungeons.


	28. Heartstrings

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Thanks to Aikakone for her impressively quick beta of this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Heartstrings

Over the next few days, Ginny kept mostly to herself. She attended classes and tutoring sessions with Lupin, but other than eating her meals in the Great Hall, she kept mostly to her room. Being in Snape's class took its toll on her. She ignored him and would not look him in the eye. To spare her anymore heartache, he ignored her as well. With her N.E.W.T.S. approaching, she lost herself in her studies. She still had not received her offer from St. Mungo's to begin Healer training, so she was left to assume that the selection committee was awaiting her final examination scores.

She was leaving Lupin's office one evening when Dobby the house-elf approached her in the hall.

"Miss Wheezy has a parcel," he squeaked. "Too big for owls to carry. Dobby has put it away."

Before she could respond, Lupin poked his head out into the hall. "What's this, Dobby?"

"He says he has a parcel for me," Ginny answered curiously. "He's put it away for me."

Lupin's eyes narrowed. A parcel too large for the Hogwarts owls? What could someone have possibly sent that couldn't wait until the end of term? It wasn't that he didn't trust Dobby, but perhaps someone had deceived the good-natured house-elf.

"Take us to this parcel, Dobby," Lupin replied, donning his robe for the cool corridors.

Dobby let Lupin and Ginny to the Room of Requirement. The parcel was leaning against the wall, wrapped in plain brown paper, and Lupin quickly performed several Charms, but the parcel appeared legitimate. He shrugged at Ginny, so she quickly tore the paper away. Once the parcel was uncovered, she and Lupin gasped.

Staring at them from inside an ornate frame was Sirius Black!

The portrait was huge. Sirius stood life-sized before them. The portrait had to be eight feet tall and at least four feet wide. Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the canvas. Sirius looked glorious. He had been painted in his dress robes and he appeared to be in his middle or late 30's. She gazed at his dark eyes and reached for Lupin, who was speechless next to her.

"Sirius…" he breathed. He was staring at the portrait in disbelief.

"Remus, is it a Wizard's portrait?" Ginny asked, not able to take her eyes away from her father's image.

"Only one way to find out," he replied, withdrawing his wand from inside his robes. Ginny backed away hesitantly and Lupin pointed his wand at the portrait.

"_Portraire arisan_!" he cried. Gold light shot out of his wand and spread like oil across the portrait.

For a moment, nothing happened; then, the Sirius in the painting jumped as if startled and looked around himself at his surroundings. Finally, he looked straight out of the frame at Ginny.

"Ginevra, my darling," he said, as if it were a psalm of relief.

Instead of replying, Ginny fainted onto the stone floor.

* * *

She awoke to find herself settled on a sofa in the Room of Requirement; Lupin sat across from her, looking concerned. "Better?" he asked. 

She nodded and sat up. "Where's the portrait?" she inquired, glancing around the room.

"I asked Dobby to take it to your room," he replied. "Ginny, where did it come from?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea," she replied. "For a moment, I thought you might have done it."

Lupin chuckled and brushed his graying hair out of his eyes. "I haven't got an artistic bone in my body," he answered, spreading his hands.

Ginny's brow furrowed briefly, but she cared little for who actually painted the portrait of her father. "I can talk to him now," she said, closing her eyes a little. "Remus, I can _talk_ to him."

Finally giving into her excitement, she stood up, hugged Lupin and dashed back to her room.

The first night, she and Sirius talked until fairly early in the morning. It was Sirius who finally forced her to go to bed. He didn't want to be the reason she did poorly on her exams in the coming days.

* * *

The morning of Ginny's N.E.W.T.s., she was extremely nervous. She fidgeted in her sitting room, reviewing her notes. She had to take six tests over the course of the next several days: Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This morning, she had her Charms theory exam, followed by Arithmancy. In the afternoon, she would have her Charms practical. 

She felt okay about her Charms, but Arithmancy had begun to trouble her earlier in the year. She'd only taken it to fill up her schedule, but she thought it might help her in trying to decipher difficult Potions. As she perused her notes, she felt Sirius looking at her. She glanced up at him, and sure enough, he was lounging in his chair and smirking at her.

"What?" she asked. They'd grown quite accustomed to each other over the last week, and she was once more able to be herself around him. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Sirius stretched languidly and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know why you're studying so much so early," he said casually. "We both know you'll score an 'O' on both."

"You know how much trouble I've had with Arithmancy," Ginny replied tersely. "Can't you just give me a few minutes?"

Sirius sighed loudly and nodded. "I've no wish to fight with my daughter before her exams," he replied and blew her a kiss. "But if you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast, and I wouldn't be doing my fatherly duty if I didn't remind that eating a hearty breakfast before your exam will help you remember everything."

Ginny feigned a glare at him but nevertheless, gathered her things together. "I probably won't be back until after dinner," she said. "I'm going to go practice some Charms with Luna, Colin and Michael straight after lunch."

Sirius nodded and smiled proudly at her. "Good luck, darling," he said. "I love you."

Smiling, Ginny replied, "I love you, too, Father."

* * *

Towards the end of the week, Ginny began to feel some relief. So far, her N.E.W.T.s. had gone well. She felt that she'd surely scored an 'O' in Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. She felt a little less secure about her Arithmancy exam, and no matter how Sirius tried to convince her, she thought she hadn't scored more an 'A.' She only had her Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts exams left. Both written exams were back to back in the morning and the practical exams were scheduled for after lunch. 

After her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam had gone so well that morning, she felt a bit nervous about her Potions exam. But as soon as the test began and she read the first question, she knew she would be okay.

_Discuss the importance of wormwood in the Draught of Living Death._

Ginny smirked to herself. She and Snape had discussed this topic at length during one of their research sessions. She'd argued with him that his notes on the potion should be taught in his class and not to leave it up the students to figure it out for themselves.

She quickly wrote out a more than thorough answer and moved onto the next question.

* * *

Ginny returned to her room later in the evening and barely made it through the door before Sirius assaulted her with questions. 

"How was it?" he asked. "What'd you have to do?"

Ginny laughed at his eagerness and tossed her book bag to the floor. She fell back onto her sofa and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I did well," she replied. "The Potions exam was easy. Just had to brew the Wolfsbane Potion." She paused to grin broadly. "Mine was so good that Professor Marchbanks offered it to Remus."

Sirius clapped his hands loudly and bowed to her. "My brilliant daughter!" he exclaimed. "What about Defense?"

"It's funny," she said thoughtfully. "With Malfoy teaching this year, he really challenged me, but I think Harry's work with the D.A. three years ago really helped lay a good foundation. I did well today."

For a moment, she glanced away from his eyes. When she returned his gaze again, she bit her lip shyly. "My Patronus changed," she said simply.

Sirius looked confused for a moment. He knew that a person's Patronus could change, but it was extremely rare. "It's no longer a stallion?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's a dog," she answered. "A big dog, and if it were in color, my guess is that it would be black."

Sirius was quiet for several moments and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse and Ginny thought he might actually be fighting back tears.

"I could not be more proud of you," he said softly. "If only we could have…."

"Don't," Ginny interrupted. "We're not doing that again."

Several times over the last several days, Ginny and Sirius had played the "What if…?" game and it never got them anywhere, except her crying and Sirius angry. He'd been very careful not to say anything disparaging against the Weasleys, but sometimes his temper had gotten the better of him.

"You're right," he replied, his shoulders sagging. "What's done is done, and I'm just grateful that we have this."

Ginny had asked many times – so had Lupin – but Sirius had no idea who'd painted him. The artist, it seemed, had simply painted him and Charmed some memories into the canvas. He or she had only left out the final Charm of bringing the portrait to life, which Lupin had done when they'd first seen him. The artist had simply remained a mystery.

* * *

It was her final night at Hogwarts and Ginny felt a little bittersweet. It had been her home for seven years, and she would miss it. But she was also looking forward to the next chapter in her life. She'd received her acceptance to St. Mungo's and had even been awarded an early admission. She would have only two weeks between leaving Hogwarts and starting her new job. 

Sirius' portrait had been removed from the wall and was resting comfortably against the fireplace. In the morning, he would be wrapped and magically sent to Ginny's new home, which was, in fact, Sirius' old home. With Percy's help at the Ministry, Ginny had been able to take possession of the house in Bath, and the other boys had worked hard to clean it up and make it into a nice home while Ginny was still away at school.

Ginny was still packing her things away; she couldn't believe how many books she acquired during the year. Many of them were some of Snape's old Potions texts, which he'd graciously given her. She brushed her hand across one of them and nearly dropped it when someone knocked on her door.

"Expecting anyone, love?" Sirius asked. He'd been lazily lounging in his chair and flicking Every Flavor Beans around in his portrait while watching Ginny pack.

Ginny shook her head and opened the door with her wand. "Come in!" she called.

"Good evening," Snape said nervously. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Ginny whirled around and gaped at him, while Sirius shot up out of his chair and pointed his wand threateningly at Snape.

"Don't start," Ginny warned him. "Or I'll put a Silencing Charm on you."

Ginny and Sirius' first argument had been about Snape. Ginny had finally confessed her feelings about her Potions Master to him, and Sirius had been less than thrilled.

Sirius huffed but sack back down. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Snape.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Ginny asked. It was the first time in several days that she'd been alone with him, and suddenly she was nervous.

"It's your last night at the castle," he began, "and I wanted to resolve things between us once and for all."

Defiantly, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up a tiny bit. "I was under the impression that you'd already resolved it, sir," she said coldly. "You made it perfectly clear that you didn't feel anything for me."

Sighing, Snape set his newly-acquired cane aside and reached for her hand. He led her to the sofa and together they sat.

"I was not completely honest with you that night, Ginevra," he began. "I was trying to force myself not to feel anything for you. I was convinced that you were merely entertaining a crush, but even so, I should have been honest with you.

"I love you, Ginny," he confessed, looking at his hands in his lap. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, her eyes filling with angry tears. "You broke my heart, Severus!"

Snape looked up at her and grasped her hand tightly in his. "You are everything to me," he said. "And I am loathe to admit that I actually need another person in my life. But without you, I am nothing but the cranky, snivelly old Potions Master that everyone knows. You bring light to my darkness."

"Severus, I…" Ginny began but found that she couldn't continue. Instead, she broke down into tears and turned away from him.

"I know that I have lost my chance," he said, standing. "But I couldn't let you leave Hogwarts without knowing that I love you."

He grabbed his cane and hurried to the door, turning back to look at her once more. "I have something for you," he said softly. "I've had it sent to your new home. I hope you like it. Good-bye, Ginny."


	29. What May Come

**Her Father's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: My goal was to finish this before Deathly Hallows came out. But alas, I am a couple hours late. Thanks for all who have been patient with me and this story. I am glad to have finally finished it, and I hope the faithful are pleased with it.

* * *

What May Come

Ginny's house was situated on the main road into Bath. Muggles and tourist buses drove regularly past her front door, but as soon as she'd moved in, Sirius had suggested a Muffling Spell so that the noise wouldn't bother her.

"It's what I did when I lived here," he'd said with a shrug.

Of course, he was right, as Ginny quickly learned.

The house was one of two on the road into town with a thatched roof. It was two-story; on the ground floor was the kitchen, sitting room, another living area and a half-bath. On the first floor were two bedrooms and another loo. The Weasley boys had decorated it as best they could. Really, they had just thoroughly cleaned it and moved some furniture in. Ginny only had two weeks to get settled before she would start her Healer training at St. Mungo's. She was eager to get started and have a house-warming party for her friends and family.

After she'd arrived the first night, it was easy to spot the gift from Snape. A large rectangular package was wrapped in brown paper and set against the small side table in the sitting room. Without opening it, she instinctively knew what it was.

As she pulled the paper away, her breath hitched in her throat. Snape had painted her portrait.

Ginny knew that she was an attractive witch, but in Snape's portrait, she was radiant. She'd been painted in midnight blue robes that accentuated her figure. Her hair had been half-swept back and twisted into a loose not at the nape of her neck. As Ginny stared, her portrait-self smirked and reached back to loosen her hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. In spite of herself, Ginny smiled. She remembered Snape had once said that he liked her hair down.

Ginny gingerly arranged her portrait on one side of the far wall of the room, and arranged Sirius portrait on the opposite wall. She giggled as she watched Sirius and her portrait-self wave at each other from across the room.

As she was unpacked a few of her boxes, Sirius whistled to get her attention.

"I just noticed something, love," he said. "Look down on your portrait, in the lower right corner. There's some kind of symbol there."

He was right, Ginny noticed. Two S's were intertwined and then laid horizontally. She hadn't noticed Snape's mark on the portrait when she'd first examined it, but upon seeing it, she knew she'd seen it somewhere else before.

Quickly, she crossed the room and examined Sirius' portrait. Sure enough, his had the same mark. When she'd first gotten her father's painting, she'd noticed the symbol and assumed correctly that it was the artist's mark, but she'd never considered that Snape had been the artist.

Tears filled her eyes, and she looked up to Sirius. "He painted you too," she said softly.

"If that's true, Ginny," Sirius said bitterly, "then he must really love you. There's a lot of hate between us, and if he managed to get past that to do this…." He left the statement open-ended. When Ginny began to cry in earnest, Sirius desperately wished he could comfort her.

"Ginny, can you do something for me?" he asked. At her questioning glance, he smiled. "Humor your father, please? Would you put my portrait next to yours, close enough so that the frames touch?"

Ginny quickly levitated Sirius' portrait across the room and settled it next to her own. She watched as her father drew in a deep breath and walked determinedly to the edge of his frame. Instead of stopping, he passed through his frame and into Ginny's picture. He didn't pause to celebrate his achievement, though. Instead, he drew his daughter into his embrace and held her close.

At once, Ginny felt a warm and comforting sensation cover her from head to toe. She felt herself melting into Sirius' hug and felt better immediately.

* * *

Over the next few days, Ginny considered writing to Snape several times. Twice, she even tried to reach him through the Floo network, but he was never in his chambers when she called. She wanted to thank him for both portraits, but at the same time, she knew that there was so much more to say to him. She just didn't know how. 

She and Sirius had talked it over, and he actually came up with a good idea. He suggested inviting Snape to her housewarming party. Of course, Sirius was planning on Snape not bothering to show up, but he wanted Ginny to feel like she was making an effort.

On the night of the party, Ginny's house was bursting at the seams. All the Weasleys were there, as well as Harry, Hermione, and Lupin. Ginny's friends from school stopped by; even Draco stopped by and shared a glass of wine with Ginny and her family. He'd resigned from Hogwarts on the last day of term, and somehow he already had a job lined up at the Ministry.

Bill had heard from some of his coworkers that Malfoy had actually bribed his way into his new job, but Ginny defended him. He was her family too and definitely wanted to keep him in her life.

Ginny had moved the portraits to the lounge on the ground floor. All her guests oohed and ahed over hers and Sirius' portraits, but Ginny didn't say who painted them. Professor Snape wasn't a topic that she wished to discuss with everyone just yet.

Late in the evening, as her friends and family started to leave, Snape knocked on the open front door and cautiously poked his head in. He nodded at Lupin, and when the werewolf gestured to the kitchen, he went in search of Ginny.

She was magically washing out glasses and opening a fresh bottle of wine. She heard someone behind her and turned to see who it was. When she found herself face to face with Snape, she dropped her wand, causing a glass and a bottle of merlot to crash to the floor.

Snape smiled weakly and flourished his wand, instantly cleaning the mess and retrieving her wand.

"Thank you for the invitation," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"I'm glad you came," she said, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to speak to me." She ducked her head shyly. "Thank you for the portrait. Both of them."

"I wanted to do something for you," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Anything to help you, just as you've helped me."

"I didn't know you painted," she said, trying to keep the conversation going.

Snape flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "I haven't in a long time," he replied, his expression clouding slightly. "I loved painting as a child, but my father didn't think it was an appropriate hobby for a young wizard," he said and laughed bitterly. "I wasn't much for him to be proud of."

Ginny reached to lay a hand on his arm and was about to respond when Lupin, Bill, Fleur and George stuck their heads in the room.

"We're buggering off, Ginny," George called, casting a look of contempt at Snape. "Unless you need us to stay?"

"George!" Lupin hissed. He turned back to face the young witch and smiled apologetically. "We're leaving. All of us," he added firmly. As they left, Lupin magically bolted the door closed behind them.

Ginny led Snape back into the sitting room and marveled at how well he seemed to be getting along.

"Do you think you'll have to use the cane forever?" she asked, nodding at the black walking stick he carried with him.

Snape nodded in reply and grimaced slightly as he sat on the sofa next to Ginny.

"I think so," he replied, setting the cane aside. "Some days are better than others."

The sat in awkward silence for several moments before Ginny finally spoke.

"Severus, when you came to my room that day, I didn't know what to do," she confessed. "I was trying to get over you, and when you told me that you loved me, I got so angry. More at myself than at you.

"But now that you're here, I realize that all those feelings are still there," she continued. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

Snape reached over and tipped her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you," he promised. "Just tell me if I have a chance, and I promise that I will endeavor to make you happy."

Ginny took in a deep breath and smiled hopefully at him. "Severus, you _do_ make me happy," she said. She paused and bit her lip before saying, "Can we go back to the way things were?"

"I'm afraid not," he said seriously. "I don't think that would be the best course of action, in this case." His tone was professorial, but his eyes smiled at her.

He leaned towards her and kissed her briefly. "I think it's best if we start over, my dear," he said. "A fresh start is most assuredly in order."

He didn't wait for her reply; he merely stood, with little difficulty, took her hand and led her to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked, puzzled, but happy nonetheless.

"Upstairs," he replied with a devious tone. "Unless that infernal portrait of your father is up there in your bedroom."

Ginny giggled, but she replied. "No, Sirius' portrait is in the lounge down here with mine."

"Good," Snape said with finality.

He took Ginny in his arms and kissed her deeply. She may be her father's daughter, and he may have hated the man. But she was still the woman he loved, and by Merlin, he would spend the rest of his life making her remember it.

* * *

The End


End file.
